Falling For You
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to Jungle Sisters in Legendary Trio series. Now that the triplets are off living their life after saving the world, it's up to their twin siblings Amelia and Alex to help the samurai rangers destroy the evil threatening to take over Earth once more. because of things happening while they were growing up, they face difficult, kind of personal challenges as well. ON HIATUS
1. What's Going On?

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 1: What's Going On?**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "Jungle Sisters." Now that the triplets have had their fun, it's up to their twin siblings to help save the world. Alex and Amelia Oliver never even knew they were destined to become samurai rangers, let alone that their grandparents were. Set in the year 2023, in March. Jayden/Amelia, Alex/OC, Mike/Emily, Kevin/Mia, Antonio/OC._

_This chapter is set between "There Go the Brides" and "I've Got a Spell on Blue."_

_Also, go check out my stories **A Dream is a Wish,** which goes along with this series, and **Shattered Glass, **which is a brand new series starting in Ninja Storm._

_**sclaimer: **I own nothing in the original shows. _

* * *

Nineteen year old Amelia Oliver was driving through Reefside, heading home to visit her parents on spring break. It was only the middle of March and a lot had happened within a short year. For starters, when her father had asked her and her brother, Alex, to help train a new student that was only a couple years older than them, she never thought she'd gain a boyfriend of almost a year from it. She also never thought that their relationship would be cut short just before the arrival of the newest team of rangers.

Amelia knew the reason why her boyfriend broke up with her, even if he didn't know she knew. She thought it was kind of sweet, but would've wished for a different way for their break-up to happen. Who would dump someone in a letter? The brunette shrugged it off as she drove down Valencia Road and headed for her parent's home. When she thought she heard strange noise, she turned down the radio and listened.

Explosions.

Explosions meant bad news. Amelia gunned it and swerved into the driveway. She looked around and saw her brother, already in his Ninjetti suit (they had long since discovered their animal spirits and unlocked the power), fighting off what she quickly realized were Nighlok. She noticed her home was on fire and her parents weren't anywhere to be found.

Amelia leapt out of the car and ran to help her brother. "Ninjetti, the deer!"

She raced forward, attacking moogers as they came her way. Alex noticed this and groaned internally. He had been here when they first attacked, just like his parents. His parents had vanished somewhere in the middle of the fight, and he wasn't sure if they just disappeared, were kidnapped, or killed. He had been fighting for a while now and was getting tired. There was a lot of moogers, and though he was thankful for the help, he didn't want to see his younger sister get hurt and sent to the emergency room again.

"Amy, get out of here!" he ordered as she got closer.

"No way bro," she denied. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know," Alex ducked a swing. "Me, mom, and dad were just talking one minute, and the next these things are attacking. Mom and Dad vanished somewhere. You need to get out of here, Amy!"

"I'm not leaving you alone to defend yourself!" Amelia protested. "I'm not letting anything happen to you. You need help!"

"We need help, Amy!" Alex corrected. "You need to go get help! You know where to find it! Go!" Amelia took down a couple more moogers before using her powers to turn invisible. She quickly hid among the forest surrounding the place, making her brother believe she left. Moogers didn't bother following her. She wasn't going to get help just yet. She needed a few things first, but she couldn't get to them until the scene was clear.

Amelia heard an ear piercing scream and looked to see her brother being carried off by the moogers and a monster, appearing unconscious. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before moving to the burning house. Using her fire powers, she absorbed and put out the flames. Carefully, she made her way inside to the kitchen, where a small t-rex figure was still stuck on the counter. She pulled the jaw, opening the secret lair. She walked inside, shutting the door as she went.

When she entered the reconstructed dino lab, she heard the raptor riders making noise. She figured they had been scared by the attack. Taking a can of shrink dust that was on the table, she sprinkled it over the eight raptors, shrinking them. She scooped them all up and put them into a sack labeled "Do Not Open." Then she walked over to the raptor cycles and ATVs. She sprinkled the dust over all of them but the orange one. She put the other cycles in another bag with the same label. Still morphed and visible, she hopped onto the orange cycle and rode out, having everything she needed.

* * *

It felt like she had been riding the cycle for hours. She knew stopping would risk her being found by the moogers and Nighlok or whatever they were, but she had to stop. She found a small diner on the side of the highway and pulled into it. She managed to disguise the raptor cycle as a regular motorcycle and she was glad she had a motorcycle license. She parked and walked inside. Once she ordered, she pulled out her phone.

The first few numbers she tried wouldn't answer. The last people she wanted to talk to right now was her sisters, knowing they'd give her hell. Granted, Sarah and most of the sisters were on the world tour. Sarah and Kira and Hunter were singing. Tori, Eloise, and Lily were the backup dancers. Katey was the drum player. The only three who hadn't gone were Ronny, Leanne, and Vida.

The waitress brought over the hot chocolate Amelia ordered. She thanked her and went back to trying to reach her family. No one was answering. She paid for the meal and set off again on the cycle. After about fifteen minutes of driving, she pulled out her phone and tried her sister again, hoping she would answer. After a few rings, a voice came on the line.

"_What's up Amy?" _Sarah's voice floated down the line.

"Sarah," she began. Suddenly, an explosion went off behind her. She quickly looked back and saw more moogers heading her way, rampaging across the highway. "I'm in trouble."

"_Trouble?" _Sarah repeated._ "What kind of trouble? You're not pregnant, are you? I swear I'll kill that boy."_

"Well," Amelia bit her lip as she ducked, trying to get out of there fast. "I'm not pregnant. I've never had sex and we've only been dating a year. It's not that kind of trouble."

Sarah sighed of relief. _"Then what kind of trouble, Amy? On a scale of cops going after you to monster attack?"_

"Monster attack exactly, times two," she replied quickly, swerving through the lanes.

"_Explain, now," _Sarah demanded.

"Don't got much time to 'cause I'm trying to get to Jayden's place as fast as I can," Amelia breathed as a something whizzed by her. "I have very little to go on as far as finding it. Anyway, I was on spring break and decided to visit mom and dad. When I got to the house, the place was up in flames and Alex was fighting off those creatures…Nighlok, I believe their called. Mom and dad weren't anywhere. Alex told me to run and get help before he was taken."

"_Alright," _Sarah groaned. _"What's going on right now?"_

Amelia briefly looked back again. "I'm speeding down the highway on Kay's raptor cycle that I disguised as a regular motorcycle and right now, those things that attacked Alex are chasing me."

"_On the open highway?" _Sarah shrieked. _"Are you trying to get yourself back in the emergency room?"_

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Amelia huffed. "No, I'm not. Alex told me to get help and that's what I'm doing. I can't help that my boyfriend lives in a city that's like, hours away from Reefside." She spotted the exit for Panorama City ahead. "Look, I gotta go. I'm almost there. Later!" she hung up and swerved for the exit before Sarah could yell at her more.

* * *

Amelia finally found a path through the forest off the highway she could take into the city. While in the forest, she removed the bike's disguise and morphed back into her Ninjetti suit before getting on her way again. She was hoping that if she led them into the city, then the other rangers defending the world from these creatures could come and handle it.

As she rode through the forest, she sped up. Moogers that came close to her were either shot away with a fire ball or one of the bike's lasers. Amelia had a feeling the creatures wouldn't give up. However, she was glad when she started hearing voices. She didn't recognize them, but she knew that what they were looking for was chasing her. Speeding up, she moved toward the voices.

"I don't see any Nighlok or moogers," the guy in a green suit spoke.

"Mentor said that the gap sensor went off and there was something here," the blue one stated. Amelia recognized them as the samurai rangers as she rode closer.

"Does anyone hear that?" Yellow wondered, looking around.

"Sounds like a motorcycle of sorts," Pink listened in. "It's coming from over there," she pointed to the trees. In a few seconds after she said that, Amelia burst out of the trees, moogers right behind her. She saw the rangers getting ready to fight, and who, she wasn't sure. Amelia rode past the rangers, jumping over them and using her invisibility powers to vanish in the air. She turned around and skidded to a stop, spotting the rangers taking on the moogers.

She sighed and sped forward again, becoming visible. The fight was scattered about the plaza, and it gave Amelia a good range to fire in. She fired the lasers on the cycle at the crowd of moogers in the center. Then she hopped off her cycle and stayed near it. Amelia began to fight off the moogers, dodging their weapons and making sure the bike didn't get wrecked. If it did, she was practically trapped. However, she was saved when the red ranger finally appeared in the fight and helped her. She smirked and hopped back onto the cycle, disappearing and taking off.

When the samurai finished off the moogers, they looked around, wondering what happened to her.

* * *

"Come on," Amelia grumbled as she tried to fix the flat. She heard something moving around her and knew she had to move fast. The tire was almost changed and she was hoping she could find her boyfriend's home soon. She knew it had to be around here somewhere. The noises got closer as she finished changing the tire. Amelia hopped on and sped off once again through the forest, seeing moogers appear behind her.

She sped through, turning her head once in a while to see how close they were. As before, whenever one did get close, she created a fire ball to send it back. Not once did she think of creating a fire shield. Amelia continued riding and as she came to the edge of the forest, she saw what appeared to be a giant brown gate. She bit her lip, wondering which direction to turn in as she got closer.

However, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the moogers behind her that fired a blast strong enough to send her flying straight through the gate and knock her unconscious.

The last thing she heard was "what happened" and "who is that" before blacking out completely.

* * *

A/N: Up next is the samurai rangers side of this chapter. What were they doing while Amelia was fleeing for her life?


	2. Jayden's Girlfriend

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 2: Jayden's Girlfriend**

_A/N: So last time it was Amelia's view of how things started out. This is the samurai ranger's point of view on what happened in the last chapter. Until I start to get into the episodes, the chapters may be a bit on the short side. Anyway, what'll happen with the ranger team defending the world now when they see moogers chasing a masked person?_

_Just want to say that this story isn't going to be as frequently updated as my other stories usually are. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show originally._

* * *

Jayden woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't explain it and he didn't know what it was. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to figure out what it was. All he knew was that if he followed his gut, then the end result wouldn't be pretty.

Slowly, he got up out of bed and made his way to the closet to get ready for the day. Training didn't start for another few hours, but Jayden couldn't sleep anymore. The others would be up soon enough anyway. The current red ranger moved slowly as he got ready for training, slipping his uniform on. When that was done, he headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat before he began training. He found Ji standing there already, unable to sleep as well.

"Is something wrong Jayden?" he asked upon noticed the look on his face. Jayden sat down on his stool and looked up at him.

"I just got a bad feeling about today," he sighed as a glass of water was set in front of him.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Ji pushed. He had a sense he knew what it was about, but he wanted to see if Jayden could figure it out.

Jayden thought for a moment. "It's one of those feelings where I don't want to find out what it is because it's bad, yet if I don't find out what it is, it'll also end up worse in the long run."

"One of those," Ji nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jayden. "I need you to go pick up a few things from here. The guy told me that he has a few things that may help us against the Nighlok, mainly as far as getting to the fights quicker."

"But Ji," Jayden frowned as he looked at the paper. He knew the address. "This is where she lives. They're willing to lend us help even after what I did to her?"

Ji knew what Jayden meant. "Yes. It will all be explained later, but they understand why you did it. Although, they do agree they wish you would've done it in a gentler way."

Jayden was silent for a moment.

"You love her, don't you?" Ji questioned. Jayden nodded.

"What do I tell her if I run into her?" Jayden wondered. "I mean, what if she's there and opens the door?"

"Then you explain to her why you're there," Ji stated. "You be polite, and if you have time, you explain to her why you did what you did. You two are a good pair, but right now, it's not going to work out. Once the Nighlok are gone, it won't matter. You did this to protect her."

"Alright Ji," Jayden nodded. "I'll go after training."

Ji shook his head. "You should go now. It's a long ride and the quicker it's done, the better." Jayden nodded, leaving the now empty water glass on the table and went to change before heading off. Neither man noticed a pair of lurking eyes and ears that had been paying attention.

* * *

Training had started once everyone was up and fed. No one had seen Mike or Ji or Jayden yet, but they figured they would be joining later. Mia was training with Emily as Kevin practiced using one of the dummies left outside. The blue ranger knew that Mike would join in when he came out. However, he was completely off on that.

Instead, he came running in, a grin on his face. "Jayden's got a girlfriend."

Emily used the distraction to knock Mia onto her ass as she and Kevin turned to the green ranger. Mia stood and joined them as they said, "what?"

"Our fearless leader has a girlfriend," Mike repeated as they all gathered up in a circle. "Or at least, he did before this."

"What are you talking about?" Mia frowned. "Jayden never spoke of any girlfriend. All we know is that he's barely left this place."

"Earlier this morning," Mike shook his head. "I heard Jayden and Mentor talking about some girl and her family. Something about how they were willing to help us even after what Jayden did to the girl they were talking about."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean he had a girlfriend."

"But there's more," Mike added. "The tone in his voice said it all. He seemed regretful. Think about it. If the girl they were talking about was Jayden's girlfriend, then that means he hurt her when he had to break up with her because of the rules. Then he also seemed nervous because he knew he was going to have to face her family after what he did."

Everyone stared at him.

"Not to mention I heard him say he loves whoever this girl is," Mike finished up with a smirk. Emily and Mia shared a look before rolling their eyes and getting back to training.

"You can't just assume things like that, Mike," Kevin shook his head. "It could just be…" he stopped when Ji cleared his throat, interrupting them. The two boys realized that they had to train and got right to it.

* * *

Jayden sighed as he made his way through Reefside in the car Ji let him borrow. He did not want to do this. He did not want to visit his girlfriend's – ex girlfriend's – family. He didn't want to see her if she was there, but he had to do this. After the way he broke up with her, he didn't want to face her just yet. He didn't know if he could handle it, especially if she had moved on already.

It had only been almost two months since he broke up with her. That made it almost three months since he fell in love with her. Another eight months since they had started going out. Almost twelve months since they first met when Ji had wanted him to get a different kind of training and took him to a dojo where she was his personal trainer.

To make it worse, he couldn't tell her the real reason why he had to break up with her.

She didn't know he was a ranger. She couldn't know. If she did, it would be a lot worse if the Nighlok found out about her. He knew he did the right thing to protect her, but it didn't feel like the right thing. Jayden had spent hours thinking about the pros and cons of breaking up with her. The pros would be that she would be better protected and could live a normal life. The cons were that it broke both their hearts before they had a chance to say they loved the other and it wouldn't keep her waiting if it took a long time to defeat the Nighlok.

When he finally pulled up to the house on the secluded road, he noticed flashing lights and his heart raced. Cops were never a good sign. As he got closer, he saw it wasn't only cops but firemen and paramedics too. A few people that lived close by had come out to see what was going on. Jayden parked the car on the side of the road and pulled out his phone to call Ji. This was going to be a problem.

He got out and tried to get closer to what was happening. He knew seeing the people here could not be a good sign, but he had to see how bad the situation was for himself. As he neared the home while waiting for Ji or someone to answer, he noticed a couple newscasters in the middle of a report. When he finally got an answer on his phone, he spoke. "It's not good."

"_What do you mean by 'not good?'" _Ji questioned, noting the worried tone.

"The house is burned to the ground," Jayden looked around, taking note of his findings. "Cops, firemen, paramedics, newscasters are here checking out the place."

"_How close can you get to it?"_ Ji wondered.

Jayden noted the amount of cops and firemen checking out the place. "Not close enough to get what we need without someone stopping me or asking questions."

This was not according to plan.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Jayden, Ji had remained inside and flipped through the news channels on the TV. While the samurai were supposed to be old school, it didn't mean they didn't keep up with the evolution of technology and time. After all, it was 2023 and multiple technological advances have been made over the years.

Only two news channels were showing the report which Jayden had talked about. Ji silently listened as the newscaster spoke of how the house in the middle of the woods was burned down. Nothing but the house itself was damaged, and no bodies were found, even though cars in the driveway could've indicated that people were home. No one had been by the place since the fire aside from the one who called about it.

Ji sighed as he knew that this must've been hard on Jayden to see in person. He knew he was in love with one of the residents that lived there. Of course, now he also knew that they couldn't get what they needed and they didn't know if the residents there were dead or alive, and if they were alive, no one knew where.

And then the gap sensor went off.

* * *

"I don't see any Nighlok or moogers," Mike frowned as the four rangers ran onto the scene. The attack had been spotted in the plaza, but nothing was here as four morphed rangers observed the area. No people were around, no moogers, and no Nighlok. It was just the four rangers.

"Mentor said that the gap sensor went off and there was something here," Kevin recalled.

Emily paid close attention to the surroundings. "Does anyone else hear that?" she asked.

"Sounds like some sort of motorcycle," Mia realized as she too listened in. "It's coming from over there," she pointed to the trees. After a few seconds, they all ducked as they saw a girl in an orange uniform and riding a strange orange cycle jumping over them. When she landed, she continued on riding and eventually vanishing. Moogers were running behind her, and the rangers immediately went into action.

None of them noticed the girl reappear and jump into the fight, standing by her cycle. Everyone had their own group of moogers to take care of, and so far so good. They didn't know where Jayden was, but they were hoping he showed up soon. It wasn't until half the moogers were already gone that Jayden came into view and fought, making the girl in orange disappear back into the woods.

When the fight was finally over, the five rangers stared in the direction the mysterious girl came from.

* * *

Back at the Shiba house, the rangers sat in the common room discussing the recent fight and more importantly, the mysterious girl in orange. Jayden appeared to be lost in thought about it. He hadn't seen more than a glimpse of the girl, but he was more concerned about what he saw earlier. Ji noticed this and knew that he was worried. None of the others knew what was on Jayden's mind as they all discussed the fight.

"Why were the moogers chasing that girl?" Emily voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Better yet," Mia added. "Who was she?"

Ji, having seen the fight, pressed a button on a remote that brought up a hologram of the fight. They had used this a couple times before when they were trying to figure out the Nighlok they were fighting. In the frozen picture was the girl from the fight earlier, in her orange garbs and appearing to be riding the orange cycle.

"She looks kinda like a ninja," Mike observed, taking note of what the girl was wearing.

"The moogers were after her because she is a samurai," Ji began explaining. The others, Jayden included, seemed shocked. Weren't there only five samurai? "She doesn't know that she is destined to be a samurai. She was never told because there were two zords that got lost the last time Master Xandred tried to flood the earth."

"The duck and the deer?" Jayden frowned, recalling the two zords. He may have only been five at the time, but he used to play with all the zords, which included the five the current team was using and the two he just mentioned.

Ji nodded. "The duck and deer zords were both lost in the final battle. Until a few days ago, no one had seen the zords. A few days ago," Ji held out his hand, revealing an orange deer folding zord that popped open. "The deer zord appeared at the gate. The deer and duck zord belong to a family made up of rangers, but not all of them are samurai. These two zords belong to twins in that family, which is why instead of the powers being passed down from parent to the eldest child, it is passed down from the parents to the eldest set of twins, whether they be the youngest or oldest of the siblings."

"So she doesn't know why the moogers are chasing her?" Kevin wondered.

Ji shook his head. "She doesn't. Her grandmother and her great uncle were twins and the last ones to use the orange and white samurai powers. One was fire, one was ice."

"Wait, there are two samurai that control fire?" Mike went wide eyed.

"Yes," Ji went on. "No one is really sure why. Neither her grandmother nor great uncle ever gave birth to twins before passing. However, one of their children had twins, and therefore, the power belongs to them. Because of the zords going missing, the two were never told they were destined to become samurai."

It was silent for a moment as everyone took in what Ji said. The silence was interrupted by something crashing through the gate. Immediately, everyone ran for the front door. They saw the girl from earlier, the orange suit fading a bit. They looked up and saw moogers marching toward the house. While the shield around the building would protect them, they seemed to be coming no matter what.

"You four," Ji looked to Mike, Mia, Emily, and Kevin. "Go handle the moogers. Jayden, help me get her inside." The rangers nodded and set off to do what they were told, whispering to each other. Jayden and Ji knelt down by the girl and Jayden slowly moved the mask off her face so she could breathe better.

What he saw shocked him.

"Amy?"

* * *

A/N: So Jayden found his girlfriend and what happened to Amelia's house. Of course, they also didn't expect to have more rangers joining the team. Don't worry, Alex will appear again in a couple of chapters.


	3. Tell Me Why

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 3: Tell Me Why**

_A/N: So last time, Jayden discovered his not really ex-girlfriend was destined to become a samurai ranger, something he never knew before. The story of how Amelia and Jayden met will be revealed in a later chapter, but not until most of the drama dies down. Anyway, now that Amelia crashed through the gates of the Shiba house unconscious and Jayden discovered she was the orange figure from the earlier fight, what'll happen when she finally wakes up?_

_I have to admit that this is probably going to be my favorite chapter in this story, mainly because I like how it turned out. Since I am extremely far ahead in writing my **Shattered Glass **series, I thought I would continue working on this one and get at least a chapter up every couple of days. I make no promises, but I will try. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Jayden sat on the floor next to his bed, holding a hand that belonged to the girl lying on the bed. He knew he would eventually see Amelia again, but he didn't think it'd be this soon, and he didn't think it'd be when she literally crashed through the gates of the Shiba house. It had only been an hour since he and Ji set her up to rest in his room and bandaged up a few of her cuts. Ji was in the common room explaining things to the other rangers, leaving out the parts he knew Jayden wouldn't want them to know.

He knew that when she woke up, he would have a lot of explaining to do. He sat on the floor, staring at her. He wanted her to wake up so he could hold her in his arms again. Every night since he broke up with her, he had looked at the scrapbook she had made of the two of them. In it was pictures of things they did together. She had shown him a lot of things he had missed out on while he was growing up, and there were even some of them training together. He kept the book hidden from the others, knowing they'd look through it if they had the chance.

Before he got too lost in his thoughts, he felt his hand being squeezed. His head shot up as he looked to the girl on the bed, who was starting to come to. He heard her groan in pain as her eyes slowly opened. "Am I in some sort of hospital?" she asked to no one in particular.

Jayden let a small smile come to his lips. He knew what she was referring to. "No, you're not." Amelia turned to see Jayden at her bedside, holding her hand.

"Jayden?" she blinked, rolling onto her side. "What…what's going on? Where am I? Why are you here? The last I remember is moogers chasing after me."

"Relax," he soothed. "You're in the Shiba House, my house. You're not in any sort of hospital. All you have is a few minor cuts that Ji and I bandaged up. Everything's going to be fine."

Without thinking, Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him. Jayden, though surprised, returned it. Neither had seen each other in a few months, and both knew that they were meant for the other. They couldn't explain it. They just knew. It lasted for a few minutes before both of them pulled away needed air.

"We aren't together anymore," Jayden broke the short silence. "That shouldn't have happened."

"In my mind we are together," Amelia replied. "Jayden, I know why you broke it off. You did it to protect me, didn't you?"

"How…" Jayden blinked, confused how she could guess that.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm the daughter of two legendary rangers. I have my own powers. When you first came to the dojo, my uncle knew exactly who you were. That's why he assigned me and my brother to train you. We knew what we had to do and we understood it better than the other teachers there. Not to mention that when the newest team of rangers showed up, I matched your fighting style to that of the red ranger's. Exact match."

"Amy," he spoke. "I called it off because I didn't want you to get hurt and because of the no contact rule. It wouldn't be fair if I got to call you and the others didn't get to talk to their families."

'It's okay, Jayden," she took his hand in hers. "I told you I understand."

Jayden nodded. "What do you remember happening? I mean, before you came flying through the gate."

"I got to my parents house to find moogers attacking, and the place burning down," Amelia recalled. "Alex was fighting them off, my parents weren't anywhere, but he says they vanished and they're either dead or injured somewhere. I used my powers to hide, and Alex got kidnapped. When everything was clear, I wiped out the fire and grabbed these." She reached for the sacks she had attached to her belt loop, something Jayden didn't notice before. "Don't open them unless you wanna get crushed, but it's what my dad was going to give you guys to help you."

"How did you know?" Jayden frowned, setting the sacks on the end table.

"My dad was going to have me deliver them here," she sighed. "The raptor riders are to help you get to fights faster, and they're going to be a pain in the ass to take care of, but I'll have to somehow modify their programming. The raptor cycles I can easily modify to make them into bikes suitable for you guys."

"You mean us," Jayden responded. Amelia gave him an odd look. The red ranger held up the deer zord and showed it to her. The mini zord popped open and jumped onto the bed, and Amelia could've sworn it was smiling at her. "This is the deer zord. It belongs to you. Its twin zord, the duck zord, belongs to your brother."

"Is this why the moogers attacked our home?" Amelia scooped up the zord in her hands, sitting up on the bed. Jayden moved so he was sitting next to her.

He nodded. "Ji says that they belong to your grandmother and great uncle, but these two powers only work for twins. Since you and Alex are the oldest twins in your family that are their descendants, the powers belong to you. You two are supposed to be samurai rangers."

"Why were we never told, then?" Amelia looked up at him, confused.

A glow appeared out of nowhere, causing the two to turn to it and shield their eyes as a figure appeared with brown curly hair that went just past her ears, brown eyes, and was in a strange robe. "I believe I can explain that." Jayden went to reach for his morpher, unsure of what was happening, but Amelia stopped him.

"Grandma?" she looked at the ghostly figure. "I thought…but aren't you…"

"Dead?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't look after my family by popping in once in a while. I may be abusing the few powers and perks I get from being dead, but right now, I don't care."

"But you died years ago!" Amelia cried. "Why are you showing up now?"

"Because I have a good reason," Caroline smiled. Jayden was just plain confused at this point.

"Uh," he blinked. "What's going on?" he barely remembered the older woman before them, considering the last time he saw her, her brother, and his father was the last time Xandred tried to flood the earth.

Caroline smiled at him. "Jayden, you're so grown up! I remember when you were little. And don't worry, you're father is doing fine."

"What?" Jayden frowned.

"Jayden, when someone dies, they go to the spirit world," Amelia explained. "If you belong to a certain group, like Pai Zhuq or a ninja academy, even rangers former and present, go to a certain area of the spirit world designated to them because they all have one purpose of protecting something. Pai Zhuq students protect the box Dai Shi was locked in. The ninja academies protect the Abyss of Evil, should it ever reopen. Rangers protect the world from harm."

"The deer and duck zords both got lost in the final battle years ago," Caroline explained, taking a seat across from the two. "You were never told because your parents didn't know, and Sarah only found out in 2007, but there wasn't much she could do about it then. And she also has your father's memory, so chances are, she forgot about it. But the zords belong to you and Alex, and both of you have to take over the family duties as power rangers."

"But those shoes are way too big for either of us to fill," Amelia protested. "I mean, mom and dad are the most powerful ranger couple, Sarah's the most powerful one and has way too many powers, Kay and El both have a few powers of their own. All Alex and I have is our ninja powers, invisibility, Ninjetti, and Pai Zhuq."

Jayden wrapped an arm around her, knowing this was a lot for her to take in. "That's still a lot."

"Jay," Amelia looked at him. "My oldest sister was the pink ranger on the past four teams. Mystic force she was the black ranger for a day. On Operation Overdrive, she had to quit halfway through because her pregnancy progressed too far for her to be out fighting. In Jungle Fury, he ex was possessed by the villain and she had to turn the role over to her husband. That's still a lot of power, and she's a part of the Ninjetti, she's a fire ninja, and she's got the toughest and strongest animal spirit of all!"

"Amelia," Caroline stopped her from going further. "You and your brother will do fine. This is part of your destiny. You should know that you don't choose the power…"

"It chooses you," Amelia finished. "I know. Mom and dad told me before."

"Good," Caroline smiled. "Now, I have to go explain some things to confused samurai." She got up, opened the door, and walked out, shutting it behind her.

Amelia looked up at Jayden. "You sure you still want to go out with me after that?"

Jayden blinked, snapping back into reality at the question. Then he smiled and kissed her, giving her the answer she needed.

* * *

"I hope you're busy looking for my grandson," Caroline spoke as she entered the common room, alerting the rangers to her presence. Ji stared in shock at the former orange ranger on the previous samurai team, who had been lost in a car wreck before that final battle against Xandred occurred. The others stood on alert, not exactly sure of who this woman was. "For goodness sake, Ji, do you teach these kids any history?"

Ji blinked a few times before speaking. "You…you're supposed to be dead."

"I am dead," Caroline stated simply, as if it were an everyday thing. "I can travel back and forth between worlds, but only in cases of emergency. You all clearly need help"

"Who are you?" Mike demanded.

"Ah, Michael," Caroline smiled at the boy. She knew all their parents and had heard stories about them from her teammates. "You look so much like your father."

Mike went wide eyed. "You know my dad?"

"Seriously Ji," Caroline groaned, turning to the oldest man in the room. "Do you teach these kids anything about their ranger heritage?"

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" Ji wondered. The others turned to him, seeing how he was shocked, but not a scared shocked, but rather a surprised shock at seeing someone he hasn't seen in years.

"I came to make sure my granddaughter got the proper explanation she needed to take this journey," the woman explained. "And to make sure you were all looking for my grandson. Everything that's about to happen is going to be a lot to take it, especially when it comes to my granddaughter, but it'll all work out in the end, I assure you. Now, I must get going before I'm spotted. I will be seeing you later." She vanished in a quick flash of light, leaving the rangers very confused.

* * *

A/N: Up next is the first episode of the story, so hold on for it.


	4. I've Got a Spell on White

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 4: I've Got a Spell on White**

_A/N: This takes place the day after the previous chapter, just so there's no confusion. It's been two days since Amelia arrived at the Shiba House, since Alex was kidnapped, and since Tommy and Kim had gone missing. More will be explained later on in the story, and things will hopefully make sense at some point. There will also be appearances from other characters throughout the story._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Amelia and Jayden found themselves practicing early in the morning, before the others got up. They had already eaten breakfast, and both were in their training uniforms. Jayden had explained to her everything about the basics of the samurai rangers, from their training to symbol power (which he had promised to teach her) to morphing. Ji was watching the two go at each other, both trying to outdo the other in the fight. He wanted to see where exactly Amelia was with her fighting skills, even if they weren't in the way of the samurai.

A short while after they had begun, the others had come outside to the dojo to train, stopping when they saw the newcomer and Jayden locked in a fighting match. Ji had told them what he could about what happened over the past forty eight hours, and he had introduced the others to Amelia last night at dinner, just so they would get to know their names.

"She's got mad skills," Mike smiled. "I'm impressed."

"She is holding back," Ji frowned. He knew that because Amelia had an unfair advantage, they had agreed to no powers, meaning she couldn't use any of her morphing, fire, or invisibility powers. "She has powers she could use, but she knows that using them would make the fight unfair and dishonorable." He knew that she lived by the honor code of a ninja.

"She seems to be doing better than Jayden," Emily observed, watching the fighting styles. Though neither ranger on the mat seemed to be going down, they could tell that Amelia was gaining the upper hand.

Ji nodded. "She knows all of Jayden's moves and techniques, and knows how to defend herself against them. After all, she did, at one point, help him in his training." He wasn't going to mention the major outcome of that, considering it was something for the two rangers to share, if they wanted to.

"She...," Kevin pointed at Amelia. "Helped train him?" he finished, pointing at Jayden. The girl was much smaller than the red ranger, practically Emily's size, but a bit taller. He just couldn't see it.

"Her and her brother," Ji confirmed. "They were the best and could help him add to his techniques. It can't hurt to know multiple forms of combat when in the face of danger."

The other four rangers contemplated this as they watched the sparring match.

* * *

"I still say that fight was a bit unfair," Jayden commented as he and Amelia finally finished sparring. They were both sitting on the bench outside, the others having gone in after training was over. The red and orange rangers were drinking water, both slightly out of breath from the match. "Even without you using your powers."

"Hey, I've been training," Amelia shrugged. "And I helped train you. My brother and I didn't get to be the best at my uncle's dojo for nothing."

"We will get him back, you know," Jayden assured, holding her hand. "It's just a matter of finding him before we do anything else."

"I know," Amelia nodded. "But it's not just him. I mean, I don't know where my parents are. They could be dead for all I know."

Jayden squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We'll look for them too. Right now, we should just focus on one thing at a time, starting with finding your brother. After all, he was there when the attack first happened, so he might know more about what happened to your parents." Amelia nodded.

Then the Gap Sensor went off.

* * *

All of the morphed six rangers made their way through the woods, searching for the disturbance. Amelia was grinning under her helmet, enjoying the feeling of being in an actual ranger suit for the first time. The others knew that she didn't have a lot of experience with symbol power, practically little to none, but they knew that she was a great fighter, if her sparring match with Jayden earlier was anything to go by. They just hoped she could bring it to the battlefield as well.

"Hold it right there, Nighlok," Jayden called out once they spotted the monster, stopping him in his tracks. Metamot turned around to face the samurai, who drew their swords. "We're going to whip you into shape."

"Do you really want to tangle with me?" Metamot challenged. "I'm Metamot, the baddest of the bad from the Sanzu. I'm a bad, bad man!"

"Let's see if you can back up all that talk," Mike huffed.

Metamot thought for a moment. "Hmm…having backup is a good idea. I see you have a new ranger, and I thought I'd even out the odds." He snapped his whip on the ground, causing it to shake a bit. A cloud of dust arose, covering the rangers and making it hard for them to see. When it cleared, they spotted the tiger zord. Well, Amelia didn't. Instead, she was staring across from them at where Metamot was standing. Instead of just him, a samurai ranger in a white suit was also present, arms folded across his chest. "Surprised? When the earth cracked open and you sealed Master Xandred in the Netherworld, your tiger zord fell into the crevice too. I saved it and made him my pet kitty. And this is my most recent prize."

"You're pet?" Mike stepped forward. "No way."

"Jayden, we got to get it back," Kevin stated.

"My spell on them is too powerful," Metamot grinned. "They're mine!" He snapped his fingers, and their attention turned to the white ranger across from them, who drew a sword that caused Amelia to gasp in recognition.

"The Sword of Darkness," she breathed, staring in shock at it. She examined the white ranger, who stood ready to fight. He had the supposedly destroyed Sword of Darkness, his eyes were flashing a bright white, and the stance he was in struck Amelia as something familiar. She knew that the glowing eyes were genetic, and that the Sword of Darkness stayed with her family when it reconstructed itself, and it led her to conclude one thing. "Alex…"

Mia caught the words she muttered and turned to the orange ranger. "What?"

"That's the Sword of Darkness," Amelia got ready to fight. "It was supposedly destroyed almost twenty years ago. It controls the user with a powerful spell that lingers with it. It can also be very deadly, depending on who's using it."

The white ranger laughed maniacally and loudly, causing all the rangers to flinch. He began running toward them, fast. As he neared them, he vanished into thin air, or so they thought. Amelia knew what he was doing and she too turned herself invisible, having her sword at the ready and attacking her brother, who was trying to attack them.

When they were invisible, they could see other things that were invisible as well, such as each other. After all, they inherited this from their father, and though no one could see them when they were invisible, they could still hear them. This confused the five original samurai rangers as they heard swords clashing, but saw neither the white nor orange ranger. It wasn't until Amelia was struck and flung back that she reappeared just before she hit the ground. Jayden and Emily ran to help her up as the white ranger became visible once more.

"What was that?" Emily wondered.

"He's under mind control," Amelia coughed. Jayden nodded as went to attack Metamot as Emily helped their new teammate to her feet before the two joined the others in taking on the white ranger.

* * *

After fighting off the white ranger and Metamot and the two retreated, the rangers had demorphed and made their way back to the Shiba House. Amelia lagged behind, letting multiple thoughts run through her mind. Jayden stayed back with her as the other four walked ahead, discussing the fight. Though Ji had explained that there would eventually be a white samurai ranger joining them, they didn't think it'd be this soon, and they certainly didn't think that the new ranger would be evil.

"This isn't good," Ji commented as he followed the rangers inside. "It's going to be very hard to break that monster's spell on the Tiger Zord and the white ranger."

"We need a plan," Jayden agreed, going to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Jayden, you need to be prepared to make tough choices if need be," Ji stated.

"I know, Ji," the red ranger nodded. "But let's figure out a way to break the Nighlok's hold on the white ranger before it gets to that." Amelia sent him a grateful look.

* * *

After getting settled in the common room and sitting in a circle, Ji brought up an image on the holographic device they had used earlier. In it was a picture of the white ranger, holding the sword of darkness and his eyes glowing white. They were going to discuss a battle strategy and debate over how to solve the issue without killing the ranger, even if it came to that. Ji knew who it was, as did Amelia, and the latter did not want to see her brother die.

"The first part is to figure out who he is," Jayden began, starting the discussion.

"He's my brother," Amelia replied quickly, not moving her eyes off the holographic figure. "There's no one else who it could be."

"Dude, your brother is evil?" Mike raised an eyebrow. They all knew that Amelia and her twin brother were the other two samurai joining them since she had come crashing through the gate, but this was the first they saw of Alex. It made sense after what Ji had told them about the two.

"Not intentionally," Amelia sighed. "But he is my brother."

Kevin looked to the orange ranger. "How can you tell?"

"Because everything about him is hereditary in my family," the brunette continued. She took the controller for the holograph from Ji and brought up two images, one of a green ranger and one of a pink ranger, both with eyes glowing in their color and wielding the sword of Darkness. "My father was the original green ranger, the first evil ranger to ever walk earth. The Sword of Darkness was what controlled him, kept him under the spell. He was the first to do the eye glowing thing.

"When he was broken free, the sword was destroyed, or thought to be destroyed. In 2004, when the dino rangers were around, my eldest sister was trapped under the influence of the pink dino gem, and with it came the Sword of Darkness and because she's my father's daughter, she inherited the eye glowing thing, which is only brought out when evil and in my family. However, that time, it wasn't just the sword controlling her, and she didn't break out of the spell once it was destroyed."

"So what you're saying is that the sword, the eye thing, and being evil is passed down in your family?" Emily wondered, slightly confused.

Amelia nodded. "Once choosing its original owner, the Sword of Darkness stays within that family, and no matter how many times it's destroyed, it reconstructs itself for the next member in my bloodline that's destined to eventually become an evil ranger. The eye glow thing can only be triggered in my family by someone being turned evil, and that trait will get passed down."

"That's a good theory," Mia agreed. "But what about before when none of us could see you?"

"That's something only me and my brother inherited from my father," the brunette went on, pulling up four images. One was of the original green and white rangers, another of the red zeo ranger, and the fourth of the black dino ranger. "My father's had at least five different ranger powers since he began his ranger career. His last one gained was in 2004, when he became the black dino ranger. Their power source was known as dino gems, which gave the user an enhanced power that stays in their DNA. My father got the power of invisibility from his dino gem, and since me and my brother were conceived after he got that power, that gene got passed down to us."

"So how do we break the spell?" Mike frowned.

Amelia sighed. "We destroy the sword, and hopefully that will work."

"But how are we going to fight him?" Jayden looked around the room. He had a couple ideas in mind, but he wanted to know what the others thought.

"I fight him alone," Amelia replied. "He's got too many powers that could easily wipe you guys out, no offense. But I also know his fighting style and can easily defend myself better."

"Just how many powers does he have?" Kevin wondered.

"White ranger powers, white Ninjetti powers, his animal spirit, his ice ninja powers, and he can turn invisible," Amelia listed. "I have the same ones he does, but instead of ice ninja powers, I have fire ninja powers." She snapped her fingers, making a flame appear on her finger tips to demonstrate.

Before another comment could be made, the Gap Sensor went off.

* * *

After getting to the construction site, Alex immediately attacked the rangers. Amelia morphed quickly and held him off, pushing them away from the team, allowing them to take on Metamot, who was watching. Though they didn't exactly agree on how to fight the white ranger, they all knew that this was how it was supposed to be. They still didn't quite understand what exactly was going on, but they figured they could ask about it later and hopefully they would learn more.

Once she got her brother away from the others, she tried to get her brother to snap out of it. "Alex, what's wrong with you?"

"I am perfectly fine," Alex growled in a monotonous voice. "And soon you will join us."

"This isn't you, Alex!" Amelia argued. "What would mom and dad think?"

"Like father, like son," Alex swung at his sister, having no control over his actions. Amelia ducked and swung as well, shoving her brother back. Alex charged once more, landing a hit on his sister's shoulder, only to have her flip him down onto his back and point her spin sword at him. Beneath his helmet, Alex smirked and shot her back with a blast of ice. She screamed as she went flying, landing on her feet away from her brother. With a snarl, she fired fire at him, causing him to put up a shield of ice that was melted away.

"Dad wouldn't want you to live like this!" Amelia protested, whishing she had a blaster of some sort to fire. As the two fought, they failed to notice that the others had already taken down the Nighlok in both its forms, meaning all that was left as freeing Alex from his spell.

Alex lunged, ready to attack. "How would you know?"

As they continued fighting, the other five rangers stood demorphed, distanced away from them so they wouldn't get hurt. They were watching Amelia fight off her brother and could see what she meant by extra powers, considering they saw fire and ice clash literally.

"This is so not cool," Mike muttered as they watched. It was hard to watch their teammate fight another ranger, even if the other one was evil. Out of nowhere, a man in a white coat carrying a sword and with brown hair that went down to his chin appeared, stepping in front of the rangers.

"Looks like we have a winner," he commented, not taking his eyes off the two dueling rangers.

"Who are you?" Kevin frowned.

"It doesn't matter who I am," the guy stated. "What matters is who's winning. It's not the man in white."

Mia blinked. "What? How can you tell?"

"Because he's fighting as if he's trying to impress someone rather than fight a real duel," the man explained. "It's a lot different when you're fighting for survival, as the one in orange should know. You fight with instinct. You have to watch your target like a hawk. It's easy to get tired in a long battle when there's no one to say stop."

Amelia continued to fight her brother, hoping to knock the Sword of Darkness out of his hands so she could destroy it for good, hopefully. Both were charging at each other, ready to take on the other as they fought. Amelia used her sword and set it on fire, making it so that it burned her brother's wrist just enough to cause him to let go of the sword, but not enough to injure him. Alex yelped in pain as the Sword of Darkness flew from his hands and landing in the ground, sticking straight up. She swung violently at it, destroying it into pieces. The white ranger clutched his head in pain as his suit began fading and his eyes stopped glowing. He fell on the ground, demoprhed, and Amelia ran to help him.

When the other rangers ran to help their new teammates, the man stayed on the ledge, speaking to himself. "I was wrong. The red ranger isn't the perfect opponent, the orange is." Without another word, he walked off.

"Alex, wake up!" Amelia shook her brother, trying to get a response. It took a few seconds before Alex's eyes fluttered open, shining their normal brown color. Upon noticing this and helping him sit up, Amelia crushed her brother in a hug, afraid to let him go. "You're okay!"

"Amy…can't…breathe," he choked out, causing her to loosen her grip a bit. "What the hell happened?"

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Shiba house, explanations were given. Alex realized what must've gone on, and he now had a better understanding of what to expect. The others welcomed him to the team, and knew it would take a bit of getting used to, but they were fine with accepting a new member to the team. After all, the more the merrier, and because the twins were destined to be samurai, it made it easier for them to be accepted.

Once all explanations had been given, rooming arrangements were made. Amelia was going to be sharing a room with Mia and Emily, and Alex would be sharing with Jayden. It worked out for the best, considering the changes that were sudden. As of right now, Alex and Jayden were talking with Kevin while Mike played a board game with the three girls and the folding zords. Mike had just completed his turn, which brought him back to the beginning of the game.

Things were back to normal for now, and the team overall had more power than they thought they would.

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry for a suckish ending, but hey, it gets it done. I decided to have Dekker challenge Amelia instead because of the power she has to survive, which will be shown in future chapters. Also, until Netflix gets all the episodes, once this story hits "Ultimate Duel," it's going to be on hiatus. Let's just see how this goes for now though, shall we?


	5. Forest For the Trees

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 5: Forest for the Trees**

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. More about Amelia and Alex will be learned throughout the story, and I'm basing Amelia's personality off of one of my friends who is like a sister to me, and some of the things to do with her health is going to be based off of my dad, mainly because I wanna see where it goes. Those things will be mentioned in this chapter, so keep your eye out for them._

_Remember, this is set in 2023._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Come morning a week later, all seven rangers found themselves sitting in the common room on the cushioned seats, all comfortable. During that week, Amelia and Alex had spent most of their time figuring things out about their home and if their parents were alive or not and getting settled into their new lives, not really having time to get to know the others. Ji had also been spending time teaching them a bit more about the samurai life and symbol power, and already they were working on finding loopholes to the rules.

On the table before the rangers sat three familiar looking discs to most of them on a blue cloth. Ji walked over carrying a book in his hands. "Now that we've recovered three of the lost discs, we have a new power at our disposal."

"Beetle, swordfish, tiger," Jayden listed off the discs. "Together, these three discs will allow us to form the Samurai Battlewing." Ji showed them the picture of it that was in the book.

"Wow," Mike blinked. "That looks like one powerful bird."

"Yes," Ji agreed. "Thanks to these discs. Each one has to go to the person who we believe is truly ready to help pilot the Battlewing."

"I'll keep the tiger zord," Jayden took the white disc from the sheet.

Ji continued as Jayden handed the blue disc to Kevin. "The swordfish goes to Kevin, who caught it, and therefore has a connection with it." Jayden picked up the orange disc. "We've decided that the beetle…"

"…should go to Mia," the red ranger finished, handing the disc to her.

"Me?" she frowned, taking it.

"We trust your control and your symbol power the most," Ji nodded. "And we know you'll do the difficult work that's needed to master this disc."

"We're counting on you," Jayden added.

"Thank you," Mia thanked as Alex nudged his sister awake. He knew that this would sometimes be a problem, and he had even spoken to Ji about Amelia's medical history and to how she might act while not having to be completely serious like she had to be on the battlefield. "I won't let you down."

* * *

After the meeting they had, the three girls found themselves in the kitchen. Amelia was making them something to snack on as they talked. Sharing a room had allowed them to bond, and though they didn't know everything about each other, they were as good as friends as they could be for the moment. Mia and Emily were watching the slightly older girl make something they couldn't see. "Hey, where's the blender?" the brunette frowned, not finding the device she needed.

"To your right," Mia pointed out. After all, the kitchen was her place. She loved cooking, and though none of the others would admit it to her face, they all knew she wasn't the best. "What are you making, anyway?"

"A smoothie," Amelia grinned, finding what she was looking for. She blended the ingredients according to the recipe she knew and poured herself a glass. She turned around to face the two girls as she began drinking it.

Emily noticed how the smoothie looked and frowned. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

"I'm kinda on a special diet," Amelia nodded. "It's a recipe for a smoothie for diabetics I found online."

"You're diabetic?" Mia questioned, not sure if she heard the girl right.

"Type one," the orange ranger continued. "I also have ADHD and have been in the hospital more times than I can count for life saving procedures because for some reason, fate just seems to hate me."

"You got sick that much?" Emily raised an eyebrow. The brunette across from her nodded.

"I've been in and out of the hospital so many times, it's practically my second home," she shrugged. "I have also been in there enough times for my doctor to claim rights to my body when I die so she can use my organs for transplants or whatever." At that moment, Kevin, Jayden, and Alex walked in, picking at the food and drinks available for them for lunch. Jayden stood by his girlfriend. Though the others didn't know the two were dating (aside from Alex), they were starting to get the idea that something was going on between the two.

Kevin started up a new conversation. "Wow. What's gotten into Mike? I'm not used to seeing him train so hard." Most of the rangers moved over to the table to eat.

"He's actually been working really hard on his symbol power lately," Emily stated. "I think he wanted that disc bad."

"I know," Mia sighed. "I felt kinda bad taking it instead of him."

"Don't feel bad," Ji spoke up. "Your hard work is one of the reasons we've chosen you. I've told Mike he needs to work just as hard."

"And he's been trying," the yellow ranger pointed out.

"Yes," Ji agreed. "And I believe he has it in him. But until he learns to listen, he isn't ready."

* * *

Seven morphed rangers ran onto the scene where a Nighlok had been detected. When they arrived, they noticed a large number of civilians seemed depressed and were complaining, crying, or both. "Hey, what is all this?" Jayden frowned as they stopped running to look around.

"Everyone's so glum," Alex noted.

"It's like they've all become Kevin," Mike joked.

"What?" Kevin looked at the blue ranger. However, Emily pointed something out before he could retort.

"Look!" she pointed at the Nighlok, who flipped onto the scene.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked. "Such delicious depths and despair from my rain. They're so lucky. They get to experience the purist, the cruelest, and the loveliest misery of all – the loss of hope."

Amelia went wide eyed. "That's horrible!"

"Yes, isn't it?" the Nighlok smirked.

"We gotta get rid of this guy, fast," Mia stated.

"Oh we will," Mike nodded.

The Nighlok got a good look at them. "Ew, what an ugly little sunny outlook you have, especially when the forecast calls for rain. My rain of pain."

"Not going to happen, Nighlok," Jayden denied. "Let's go!" they all drew their swords and charged forward. The Nighlok stood still and turned his staff at them, taking aim. His first shot sent all seven flying back and onto the ground. As she landed, Amelia was positive she heard something snap.

"So, did that feel so delightfully bad?" the Nighlok wondered.

"Mia!" Kevin called. "We have to use the new discs."

"Right," Mia nodded, standing as well. She and Kevin attached the discs to their weapons, or rather tried to. The Nighlok shot Mia's hand, causing her to throw the disc into the air. Mike, seeing this, stood and jumped for it, grabbing it. "Wow, good catch." Mike put the disc on his forest spear as the other rangers got to their feet. "What are you doing?"

"Mike, stop!" Kevin ran in front of him. "You're not ready."

Alex sighed. "Uh, guys?"

"Guys, stop it!" Jayden yelled. "Get him now!" Mike and Kevin ran forward, ready to use their weapons. Kevin fired arrows as Mike's weapon failed to work. The Nighlok floated out of sight, causing the rangers to groan. Alex helped his sister up, grabbing her wrist gently.

* * *

"Here," Alex handed his sister an icepack to put on her swollen wrist. She took it from him and winced slightly as she put it on before feeling a bit of relief. Her brother wasn't a doctor yet, but both of them knew that it wasn't broken, but rather sprained. The cast she had used the last time her wrist was sprained sat next to her, ready for her to reuse once she was ready to put it back on. All the rangers were in the common room, and Ji was not happy.

"Mike, I am so disappointed," he began. "Putting yourself before the needs of the team places all of you in serious danger. Here I thought you were, finally listening to me, and training hard to strengthen the team. I can't believe it's come to this, but you've become a risk to the others. I'll have to ask you to turn over your samurizer."

"What?" Mike looked up. "You're benching me?"

"It pains me to say it," Ji nodded. "But I don't think you're truly ready to become a samurai."

Mike stood up. "I'm tired of your lectures. You don't know a thing about me. If I'm not ready, how could I do this?" he drew his samurizer and traced a symbol, spinning it. The plant behind Ji began to stretch and wrap itself around his cane, holding tight. The older man tried yanking it loose, and nothing happened.

"Stop this," he ordered.

"Mike," Mia called as the others stood, Amelia still sitting to ice her wrist. "Stop."

"Okay, that's enough," Jayden stated. Ji yanked the cane hard enough to send the plant to the ground, breaking the pot in the process.

"None of you understand," Mike muttered. "I'm outta here." He left his samurizer on the chair and left the building."

"Mentor, are you okay?" Emily asked.

Ji nodded. "I'm fine."

* * *

"I just don't get why Mike was acting so childish," Kevin sighed as the other rangers sat outside on the porch. Ji and Jayden were still inside, talking. The other five samurai were sitting outside, talking as well. Amelia had put the cast on her wrist, hoping it would help like it had before.

"To be honest, they both kind of were," Amelia admitted.

"Mentor wasn't childish," Kevin turned to the girls and Alex. "He's got every reason to be frustrated."

"Okay, Mike made a mistake," Emily defended the green ranger. "But it really hurt him to be left out."

Kevin nodded. "I realize that. But they had to choose the best person for the job."

"Sure," Mia shrugged. "But if you ask me, Mike has more than enough symbol power to handle the beetle disc."

"So why did mentor pick you over him?" Emily wondered.

"I'm guessing it has to do with how in tune you are with your element," Alex theorized. "I mean, we're all in tune with ours, but the more you learn and discover about it, the deeper connected you become to it."

"He made a choice," Mia added. "Doesn't mean it was the right one."

* * *

A little while later, after Ji had left the house on a motorcycle the others aside from Jayden didn't know he even had, Alex and Amelia were outside sparring, ninja uniforms on. Sure they were samurai now, but they had been trained by their sisters as ninjas. They still had to train for that too. Alex was one of the better sparring partner for his little sister because he knew how to avoid causing her more harm when she wasn't completely into it (like how to hold back just enough to not further injure her wrist in her current state, but still be a challenge for her).

Ever since she had started having health problems around the age of ten, everyone had been careful when sparring against her and only Alex had perfected a way to spar against her without landing her back in the hospital. However, now that they were rangers, if she got injured in any way, shape, or form, even if it was something minor (compared to some procedures she had to have done) like a sprained wrist, he wasn't going to risk her getting further injured in the fight when the Nighlok came back. With their parents still missing and their sisters across the world, he wasn't going to chance it.

Amelia knew her brother would want her to sit out when the Nighlok came back. She figured that if he allowed her to go fight when it was something less than a sprain, and to spar with her when it was something between a sprain and a hospital visit, then she would be fine. She hated sitting out of a fight, but if it meant keeping her out of the hospital, she was all for it. Even though she had been in the hospital enough times to consider it her second home, she still hated the place.

"Look out!" she warned as one of her fire balls took a wrong turn and aimed for the samurai heading out to train a little more as well. The other four rangers ducked, watching as the fire ball stung Alex in the back just as his sister was hit with a small ice shard. Both recoiled in slight pain, having gotten used to this.

"What's going on?" Kevin looked between the two, noting they were not in the uniforms they were given when they had taken up the role as samurai rangers.

"Ninja training," Alex replied, flipping out of the way of his sister's attack. "We don't keep up with our skills, our sisters will kill us."

"He's not joking!" Amelia added with a small grin, flipped over her brother and kicked him down, pinning him under her foot.

Jayden, Kevin, Mia, and Emily shared a look. Aside from Jayden, they barely knew the twins, and hardly had any idea as to the extent of the powers they had. Sure Ji may have mentioned it a couple times, but they never really paid any attention. Now they were seeing what he meant when he said they had a few extra powers up their sleeves, and it could eventually become a great help to the team.

However, just as Alex got back to his feet, the Gap Sensor went off. Everyone but Amelia ran off to fight the Nighlok, the brunette staying behind because of her injury and the deal that came with it.

* * *

By the time Mike arrived morphed into the fight, Jayden, Mia, Kevin, Emily, and Alex had been shot down. Though not exactly clear about why Amelia wasn't joining them to fight, they knew that she would eventually. The other five samurai felt like they couldn't move, no matter how hard they tried to stand. Right away, Mike pulled out his spin sword and stood ready against the Nighlok. He drew his forest spear and charge, avoiding the blasts sent his way.

The others watched as Mike used his forest spear to fly up to the Nighlok's level. Even the Nighlok was shocked. Mike spun the disc on his sword and created a leaf storm, surrounding the two. He struck multiple times with his sword, shooting the Nighlok away and out of the sky. The explosion rattled off in the distance as the green ranger landed on his feet on the ground.

"Mike!" Emily called, being the first of the others to reach him. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "When did you get symbol power like that?"

"I've always had it," Mike shrugged. "I just needed some help to find it."

Mia hated to ruin the moment, but they had bigger problems. "Oh no," she gasped as she saw the Nighlok beginning to grow.

"Don't celebrate yet," Jayden advised.

The Nighlok reached its full height. "This is just the calm before the real storm." Alex pulled out his samurizer and pressed a button.

"Amy, this is your cue."

* * *

After taking down the Nighlok using a new megazord combination, the rangers were all back at the Shiba house, relaxing. Amelia had joined her team to fight the megazord battle, since she could still control that. Together, using all the zords, the rangers created a new megazord. During the fight, Mike, Jayden, and Kevin formed the battle wing, giving them an extra power boost to destroy the creature once and for all.

Amelia and Jayden led Ji into the common room, where he was greeted with Mike holding a new bonsai plant in his hands, offering it to the older man. The others crowded around Mike, watching the scene unfold. "What's this?" Ji asked.

"A little something to say thanks," Mike smiled, handing him the plant. "To let you know I'll be listening."

"As will I," Ji took it, a grin on his face.

"And check this out," Mike pulled out his samurizer. He placed a symbol on the plant, causing the one in the center of the pot to grow high and start shaping. The others looked worried that this was going to end well, already assuming the worst. Mike was a little confused as to what they were thinking. Realizing what they were getting at, he aimed a finger at the plant before making a fist, causing the plant to do the same.

With smiles on their faces, they all followed Ji out of the room.

* * *

A/N: So not much Amelia and Alex in this one, but I tried. Anyway, up next I'm going to try in work in a few character visits, and a few things come up with regards to the team. Anyway, what'll happen?


	6. Test of the Leader

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 6: Test of the Leader**

_A/N: So I'm going to try and fit a character visit into this chapter, but I make no guarantees. Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about things mentioned in the first few chapters .I plan for those to come in shortly. Anyway, if I do manage to get a character visit in, who will it be? And remember, it could be anyone who was mentioned in a previous story in this series. _

_Just for the record, in this story, Amelia and Alex are currently nineteen, turning twenty in August. For this story, the other rangers' ages are as goes: Jayden – 21, Mike, Kevin, Mia – 19, Emily -18. And Antonio will be 21 when he enters. _

_Because Amelia and Alex are currently nineteen, their oldest niece is a couple years younger than them._

_Sorry for not updating this sooner, but I recently got into watching Glee. One minute I was working on fanfics, and the next minute I find myself watching and liking Glee. I managed to watch the first three seasons and what's currently out of season four within a week or two, and now I can focus on my stories. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The rangers had quickly been called to duty not long after breakfast. With her wrist better, Amelia was able to join the others this time as they ran out of the house, morphing on their way. The seven rangers ran into the city, hoping to find the latest Nighlok and stop it. As soon as they did arrive, they saw nothing but moogers attacking people. A group of them were closing in on a young boy, who was maybe a few years younger than Alex and Amelia's oldest niece, Megan. Mia saw this and intercepted it right away.

While she was busy doing that, the others split up and took on their own horde of moogers. Alex and Amelia stayed close together, using a battle technique they had developed to work together. Mia, Emily, Jayden, Kevin, and Mike were fighting alone as they took on the moogers. Mia managed to save the kid before he got injured, and he fled the scene. There were a few giant moogers also attacking, which the four guys gladly called the zords to take down.

Mia, Emily, and Amelia were left to handle the normal sized moogers as the four guys used the zords to take down the huge ones. Each of the guys took on a giant Nighlok, hoping to destroy them quickly. The three girls seemed to have a slightly easier job, as they were taking down moogers left and right. "These creeps never get tired!" Emily grumbled.

"Yeah," Mia agreed as the three were standing back to back to back in a circle, moogers surrounding them. "This isn't looking good." Just as the moogers were about to strike, the four guys struck them from behind and joined the circle.

"Good timing," Amelia grinned, standing between her boyfriend and brother. "Are we glad to see you."

"Wow," Mike looked around. "There's a whole lot of ugly here."

"Yup," Jayden nodded. "Time to change this picture." Combining their spin sword powers, the seven rangers managed to wipe out the moogers before them and clear the area. However, halfway through, the moogers suddenly stopped and began walking away, confusing the rangers. "What's going on?"

Then they all heard a voice coming from a red glow in the ground. _"Red ranger…red ranger… red ranger…"_

"Master Xandred," Jayden growled to himself, recognizing the voice.

"Check it out," Alex heard the voice. "That weird voice is putting these moogers into a trance."

"It's like they're hypnotized," Amelia nodded.

"It's creeping me out," Mike shuddered.

"Let's circle up to protect Jayden," Kevin suggested. Taking him up on the idea, the rangers gathered around Jayden. After all, this voice was calling out to him. Using a new symbol combination, Jayden wiped out the remaining moogers with a single blow.

The voice spoke more. _"Red ranger…you're in danger!" _it cackled as it faded away. They all demorphed as they walked toward where the crack disappeared.

"All right," Mike breathed. "Can someone please tell me what the hell that voice was?"

"I've never heard anything so evil," Emily frowned.

"That wasn't just a normal Nighlok, was it Jayden?" Mia questioned.

Jayden took a moment to reply. "No. I think that was Master Xandred."

"Master Xandred?" Kevin blinked. "As in the lord of the Nighloks? You think he's back?"

"Are you serious?" Mike scoffed. "Why would he be calling out red ranger? Why just you?" Amelia sensed this was something big and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, hoping to comfort him a little bit.

* * *

"Why were the moogers only after Jayden?" Kevin asked as the rangers were all sitting in the common room, in their usual circle. Ji and Jayden seemed to know exactly why, and now seemed like the best time to say it. Alex and Amelia still didn't know much about the whole samurai thing, but they were catching on. However, at the moment, the two of them were more confused than the others.

"Jayden," Ji spoke to the boy, without looking up. "Master Xandred must know."

"Know what?" Mike pressed. "Are you keeping secrets from us?"

Ji took a seat on one of the open chairs. "There is a secret symbol that can create a seal. The previous red ranger used it to imprison Master Xandred. When Master Xandred last attacked us, it was a surprise. And we were nearly defeated. That symbol is how Jayden's father was able to seal Xandred away last time."

"So that means it's up to Jayden now?" Mike frowned.

"Yes," their mentor nodded. "Only members of the red ranger Shiba family can use the seal." Alex and Amelia shared an amused look. They had studied ranger teams before, and from what they knew, it was never just up to one guy in the end to make the final blow.

"Guess that means you really are the man," Mike concluded.

"Jayden's father did everything he could to save us," Emily stated. Jayden had enough and got up, walking away. Amelia, getting an idea, followed after him, leaving everyone but Alex confused.

Mike was more lost. "What's the big deal? Jayden just has to use his special Shiba family symbol power to seal Xandred away."

"It's not that simple," Alex stated.

"It takes unbelievable symbol power to make the seal permanent," Ji agreed.

"That's not what I meant," Alex sighed. "Nothing in the world is ever simple for a ranger. It takes more than just one guy to give the final blow that makes the villain disappear for good."

* * *

"Having all that pressure put on you must suck," Amelia commented as she found Jayden in his and Alex's room. She sat on the bed next to him, facing him. He was looking down, not really in the mood to speak. She knew she probably wouldn't be the best person to help him out, but she hoped she could at least get him to talk about it. She knew it probably hurt to, considering what happened last time, but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"It's a lot to do," Jayden sighed, taking her hand in his. "It's a lot to expect. But I have to do it when the time comes."

"You won't be alone when you do it," Amelia tried assuring. "You'll have all of us there to help you, especially me."

"I just don't know if I'd be able to do it," Jayden bit his lip.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You can and you will be able to. You need to have more confidence in yourself. Jayden, no one expects you to be like your father. From what I've heard about him, you're a lot like him, but you're also yourself. You're a different person from your father, and no one expects you to be like him when it comes to this stuff. You need to make your own decisions and you need to help when we make team decisions and what not."

"I know that, but…"

"No buts, Jayden," Amelia interrupted. "I bet you that wherever he is in the spirit world, he's proud of you for becoming the awesome red ranger and guy you are now. No one expects you to be like him, live the life he did, or do things the way he did. It gets annoying after a while."

"What do you mean?" Jayden frowned, turning to her.

"Our whole lives, Alex and I have always been compared to our oldest sister," Amelia explained. "The only people who didn't compare us to them or expect us to be like them were our few close friends and our extended family. Most people we met recognized us as the little siblings to the pop singer Sarah Oliver-Bradley, and some of the people who acted like our friends always told us we should be more like her. She was, in a sense, the perfect role model…even though her choices of boyfriends weren't the greatest. Even some of the teachers who had her and my other sisters as students sometimes wished we'd be more like them."

Jayden wrapped an arm around her. "So what happened?"

"Nothing," she replied. "We didn't let it get to us. We're related to someone famous. Big deal. The most anyone should expect from anyone else is for that person to be themselves. No one expects you to be anyone but yourself. That's how Alex and I lived and to be honest, I think we turned out pretty good. I mean, he's halfway through medical school because his grades allowed him to skip quite a few grades and I survived multiple illnesses and surgeries that could have killed me. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Amy," Jayden smiled hugging her. He had to admit that he felt a little better, but he knew that he was still under a lot of pressure.

* * *

"This is awesome," Mike commented. "Jayden just has to master the sealing symbol and Master Xandred will be old news." He and the other four rangers were in their training uniforms, warming up for their day's training session. Mike sat on the stone bench as Mia walked over. Alex and Emily were working on their sword work while Kevin was taking a short little break before training began.

"The last red ranger couldn't master the seal," Mia stated.

"The ranger before him couldn't master it as well," Kevin added. "No ranger has."

"He'll master it," Emily assured. "He has to. It's his destiny."

Alex shook his head. "It may be his destiny, but saying he has to master it puts a lot of pressure on him."

"That's right," Kevin agreed, ignoring what the white ranger said. "And until then, we have to protect Jayden. That's our number one mission. Got it?" Everyone but Alex nodded. None of them knew Jayden and Amelia were listening from the inside of the door, hearing every word. "As long as we work as a team, we can protect Jayden from anything."

"Now I see it," Emily added. "That's why we've been training our whole lives…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Alex interrupted. "That's not why we've been training our whole lives. I may not have grown up knowing I was destined to become a samurai like you guys have, but I was taught that a ranger's first priority should be to protect the innocent. I grew up where pretty much everyone in my family was a ranger at some point, and not once was their whole training based on protecting just one person because that person had a special power. Our first priority should be to protect the innocent and stop the Nighlok no matter what."

Jayden heard enough and stepped out. "You protect yourselves," he said loudly, grabbing a training sword. "It's business as usual." Amelia hadn't made her presence known, staying hidden. "Stay focused on the battle at hand as a team, okay?"

"We must protect you," Kevin argued as the other six stood behind him. "At all cost."

"No!" Jayden shouted, whacking the training dummy beside him. "That's just too much of a burden to bear."

Out of nowhere, the Gap Sensor went off.

* * *

Amelia and Alex had remained behind, staying at the Shiba house while the others fought off the Nighlok. He had an important job for them to do before they joined, and they immediately got to work. They sat at the table in the common room, laptops open and facing opposite each other. Two sacks sat next to them, the same sacks Amelia had with her when she first arrived.

Ji had asked them to change the programming on the items she brought so they would be compatible to the samurai and they would be able to use them for battles. He knew that the two could finish them together quickly, which is why he knew they could get it done in time to join the others. Both were typing away furiously as Ji played the fight on the holographic device, keeping an eye on the rangers.

Amelia was working on adjusting the design and a bit of the function on the raptor cycles she had snagged. Alex was working on modifying the raptor riders, though the most he could do was rework their programming so they would be calmer. They weren't going to be much help in battle looking like dinosaurs, but it was the best they could do. Amelia was making the cycles and ATVs less prehistoric looking and adjust them so they would work for the samurai.

From what they were catching of the holographic version of the fight, it wasn't exactly going well. Knowing this in their minds, the twins worked harder at getting their jobs done faster. As soon as they finished, they shut the laptops down and ran outside, opening up one of the two bags. The new raptor cycles and ATVs appeared as the twins morphed and hopped on the orange and white ones. Controlling the other ones for the time being, they drove off, hoping to catch the others.

* * *

Alex and Amelia arrived onto the battle field in the quarry in record time. The other bikes and ATVs followed them, stopping beside them. Both the white and orange rangers hopped off them, running into battle and joining their teammates. The others noticed their arrival and weren't thrown off. In fact, they were relieved they were finally able to join them. They had no idea why Ji held them back, but they knew they must've finished what Ji had them do.

Amelia decided to intervene in Jayden's fight with the Nighlok, helping him escape a blow as she blocked it with her sword. Jayden saw the opening and rolled away before attacking the Nighlok. While he was slightly glad for the help, his mind was clouded with the thought that everyone was protecting him because they felt it was their sole purpose. Alex remained on lower ground and helped the others fight off the moogers that had accompanied the Nighlok, as usual.

A powerful hit sent both Jayden and Amelia flying onto the same level as the others, both landing on their backs. The Nighlok jumped down after them. "Look at ya," the Nighlok scoffed, his accent evident. "One double slice and you're down for the count."

"Down," Jayden growled, helping Amelia to her feet as they both stood. "But not out."

"I thought you'd be tough," the Nighlok snorted. "But you're crawling around like a bug. And I love to crush bugs!" Jayden and Amelia noticed Emily and Kevin running forward. The Nighlok got ready to attack once more. Amelia was about to make her move, but the blue and yellow rangers jumped in the way, taking the impact of the hit. Both demoprhed and hit the ground, feeling like they could barely move.

Amelia turned back to her brother. "Double team?"

"No doubt," he nodded, catching up to her. Both turned invisible and drew their swords, charging the Nighlok as the other three checked up on Emily and Kevin. The other five knew what the two were doing, having learned about the twins multiple powers. The Nighlok didn't, and that gave them the advantage as they watched him be thrown back and forth between the two invisible rangers.

The two backed off, standing protectively with Mike and Mia in front of Jayden, Kevin, and Emily. Before anything could happen, Dekker jumped in the way, attacking both the rangers and the Nighlok. One blow sent Mia, Mike, and Alex back, making them demorph. Amelia, however, was quicker on her feet and saw it coming, giving herself enough time to dodge and turn invisible once more. Dekker went to strike Jayden, who was still morphed, but a stream of fire shot the Nighlok away.

"Dekker, what are you doing here?" The Nighlok demanded as Amelia held Dekker off from Jayden with her sword. She was visible again, and wasn't willing to back down.

"Orange ranger is my opponent," he stated. This confused everyone. They all thought Jayden was his opponent, and now they were hearing otherwise. Amelia and Alex had no idea who Dekker was or what exactly was going on, but they both got bad feelings in the pit of their stomach. "Not yours. I'll ask you once. Please leave."

"And what if I don't want to?" the Nighlok marched forward. He charged Dekker, allowing Amelia to duck and roll out of the way. Jayden stood and joined her, helping her fight the two off. Both shoved the Nighlok away, the four forming a square of sorts. They all circled each other before moving the fight further down the quarry, away from the injured rangers. The four faced off against each other, only Amelia and Jayden working together.

The Nighlok had enough. "That's enough Dekker! The red ranger is mine to defeat!" he aimed and lunged at Jayden, leaving Dekker to take on Amelia. Dekker, however, jumped in between both rangers and the Nighlok.

"Stand aside Nighlok," he hissed.

"You both need to stand aside!" Jayden corrected as he and Amelia got into it again. Swords continued clashing before both rangers set their swords on fire and swung wildly, hitting both Nighlok. Finally, it was up to Dekker and the other Nighlok to make a move as Jayden and Amelia held both off with their swords. The swords all connected in a square, each sword pointing at a different person.

"You're all in luck," the Nighlok backed down. "I'm drying out. Master Xandred won't be happy about this." He vanished into a gap, causing the three remaining fighters to withdraw their swords.

"He'll be back," Amelia sighed. She turned to Dekker. "Who the hell are you?"

Jayden asked a question as well. "Why did you help us?"

"My only desire is to find someone skilled enough to be my opponent," Dekker replied. He raised his sword, causing the two to do the same. "Someone worthy to clash against my sword, Urumasa." He charged at Amelia, causing the girl to fight back. Jayden didn't hesitate in helping her out.

* * *

When the fight was finally over, Jayden and Amelia helped the others back to the Shiba house. It was easier because they had new vehicles to get to and from battles, especially when injured. Amelia and Alex were confused as to who Dekker was and what exactly he wanted, but the others were in no condition to explain. As soon as they made it back, Ji was waiting for them, ready to help with injury treatments. Night had fallen, and all the rangers but one were gathered in the small infirmary. Kevin and Emily were lying in beds, covered up with blankets and resting. Mike, Mia, Amelia, and Alex were standing around the room, watching them.

No one had seen Jayden since they had gotten back. Amelia was worried about him. After all, why wouldn't she be? Both she and Alex understood that he didn't like the others thinking it was their sole purpose to protect him just because he had the power to use the sealing symbol.

"Rangers," Ji walked in, breaking the silence. "Has anyone seen Jayden?"

"Is he in the dojo?" Alex wondered.

"No," the older man shook his head. Getting an idea, he raced out of the room.

* * *

A/N: So a bit longer than the previous chapters. I honestly did not expect it to be this long. More Jayden/Amelia fluffy moments to come, and I can't wait until Antonio enters the picture in just a couple chapters. Anyway, what'll happen next?


	7. Jayden's Challenge

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 7: Jayden's Challenge**

_A/N: Okay, so I have a few fluffy moments with Jayden/Amelia in it. Let's see how that goes. Last time, two of the rangers were badly injured and whatnot. Jayden went missing, no one having found him. What awaits the rangers this time, now that their red ranger is missing and they come to some conclusions about a few issues at hand?_

_See if you can guess what Alex means when he mentions the "six letter word for death." It's something that's a major cause for death, and though people have survived it, for the sake of this story, Alex and the rest of his and Amelia's family are going to consider it a word that means death because of her medical history (which will continue being further explained as the story goes on). _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Come morning, all the rangers but two were in the small infirmary Kevin and Emily were resting in. They were eating breakfast. Or, rather, Mike was. The other four didn't feel hungry. Kevin and Emily were feeling better. During the night, Amelia had said she was going to her room to sleep, but Alex knew better. He didn't voice anything though as she left. Jayden hadn't been seen since the previous day, and that left everyone to assume he had either left or was hiding away. "You know," Mike spoke as he entered. "A young samurai once told me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Kevin shifted into as comfortable a position as he could with his left arm in a sling. A notebook sat on his lap. "I told you that. I'll eat once I finish this. While I've been laid up, I've been thinking about the possibility of combining the samurai Battlewing and the megazord."

"Last time I had a sick day," Mike began. "I played video games, drank ginger ale, and had chicken soup." He turned to Mia. "What's up with you?"

"Jayden's still not back," Mia stated.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Alex leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Everyone turned to look at him. "Amy's with him."

"But I thought she went to her room last night?" Kevin frowned.

Alex shook his head. "I know my sister. She says one thing and means another, especially when it comes to her family. She's gone to find him and try to help him. To be honest, I'm more worried about her than I am about Jayden."

"But Jayden's the one with the sealing…"

"I know that," Alex interrupted the pink ranger. "If we protect someone, it shouldn't be just because that person has a certain power that needs to be saved; it should be because that person is our teammate and we care about them. I'm more worried about Amy because though she can take care of herself in a fight, she can't stay out of the hospital for more than two months."

"What do you mean?" Emily sat up a bit.

"If you've seen her medical history, you'd understand," Alex shrugged.

"But she's the healthiest out of all of us," Mike pointed out. "How does she end up in the hospital that much?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You call a diabetic girl with ADHD and an allergy to seafood who's been in and out of the hospital constantly in the past nine years for things ranging from twisted or torn muscles to organ failures perfectly healthy?"

"Point taken," Mike nodded.

"There's only one thing that would make her medical history worse for her," Alex bit his lip. It was one thing his family never wanted to hear coming from a doctor's mouth regarding his sister. She had pretty much had everything in the book but there was one thing no one wished she would ever get.

Mia decided to ask this question. "And what would that be?"

"Hearing the six letter word for death come out of her doctor's mouth."

* * *

Amelia smiled as she found her boyfriend leaning over the railing that separated the park and the beach, lining the street that wrapped around the park and playground. He was looking out over the ocean and sand as a gentle breeze blew by. Other people were out and about, enjoying the nice weather. Children's laughter filled the air. Amelia found a spot next to Jayden, the red ranger not noticing her presence.

"You know, you shouldn't run away from your problems."

Jayden heard his girlfriend's voice and looked at her as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm not. I just can't stand watching you all get hurt because of me."

"Because of you?" she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. We knew that this job came with the likelihood we'd all get hurt sometimes, but it's a risk we accepted when we accepted our morphers. It's our destiny, and though you can change your own, there's no escaping what's meant to be."

"I don't want them to feel like they need to protect me," Jayden answered.

"You want to know why I helped you yesterday?" she looked at him, causing him to look at her. "Two reasons. One is that we're a team. We protect each other because we're a team. It's only a part of our job that we protect each other."

"What's the other reason?" Jayden asked, looking at her.

Amelia smiled at him. "It's because I love you. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt or losing you, especially after I just got you back." Jayden smiled and kissed her. He was in love with her, and he would do the same for her. "Come on," she looped her arm with his. "Let's just go relax somewhere for a bit."

Jayden smiled and followed her lead. Before both of them got far, they saw a little boy, possibly no older than six, sitting alone on a bench, looking upset. Sharing a look, the two walked over to him. "What's wrong buddy?" Jayden asked.

"My daddy went away for a job," he replied, a sad tone in his voice. "And I miss him."

"We know how you feel," Amelia gave him a small smile. "We miss our dads too." She knew that Jayden's father died saving the world, and her father was either missing or dead, but either way, both missed their fathers. Jayden got lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" the boy looked at him.

"Yeah," the red ranger nodded. He and Amelia took a seat on the bench next to him. "Do you wanna see a little trick?" the boy nodded as Jayden pulled out his samurizer. He traced a small symbol on the bench and a piece of red paper appeared. "Pretty cool, huh?" Jayden proceeded to fold the paper, slowly turning it into a paper airplane. The boy smiled as he watched this. When it was finished, Jayden tossed it in the air, the three watching it take flight.

The rangers made a few more planes and sent them all flying, causing the little boy to chase after them and other kids begin to play with them as well. Amelia smiled and rested her head on Jayden's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, both standing and watching the kids playing. They turned to start walking away, only to be pulled back by the sound of moogers terrorizing people.

"Gather up the kids and get them somewhere safe," Jayden told the teacher that was watching them. She nodded frantically and began escorting the kids away. Amelia went to help her, seeing as there were way too many kids for just one person to escort. She saw Jayden jump into the fight, taking on the moogers alone.

When the kids were all safe inside the school building, Amelia spotted the Nighlok. Taking cover so no one would see her, she quickly morphed and charged the Nighlok, giving Jayden more time to fight off the moogers. She spotted the kid from earlier and noticed he looked scared as the Nighlok faced him. Her deer zord had the bright idea to knock the Nighlok away as she picked up the kid and set him inside school grounds. "Stay here," she warned. She charged the Nighlok just as Jayden joined her.

"We meet again," the monster greeted. "To bad Dekker isn't here to save either of you this time."

"We're happy to destroy you by ourselves," Jayden growled, facing him.

"Oh, that's nice," he scoffed. "I myself don't mind having someone else to do my dirty work." He sent the moogers at the two, and both drew their spin swords, despite Jayden not being morphed. Jayden and Amelia began fighting off the moogers. Both were knocked down onto the ground, their swords landing a little ways away from them. "Such unfair loss. I almost feel guilty. Not!"

"Jayden! Amy!" Kevin called as the other five rangers ran onto the scene, not yet morphed. They drew their spin swords and began attacking moogers.

"Is this a private game?" Mike asked. "Or can anyone play?" Jayden couldn't help but smile as Amelia helped him to his feet.

"We're in this together," Mia added. "Forever!"

"Yeah!" Emily agreed. "You're mission is our mission!"

"She's right," Kevin had the final say. "We won't let you do this alone!"

Jayden looked around at the fighting rangers. "Thanks guys. I'm glad you showed up." After a minute, he spoke up again. "I don't like putting you in danger, but someone has to stop the Nighlok." Spin swords in hand, all seven rangers regrouped. Amelia stood off to the side a bit as the others finally morphed.

"I can destroy you all together," the Nighlok grinned as they stood battle ready. "Might as well go out as a team. Attack!"

"Spin sword, septuple slash!" this wiped out all the moogers and allowed the rangers to follow the Nighlok.

"Following me here wasn't wise," he huffed. He charged forward, causing the rangers to do the same. Immediately, Amelia and Alex turned invisible, avoiding getting hit. All the rangers were working together once more to stop the Nighlok.

* * *

The Nighlok was gone and the rangers were all happy to be back as a whole team again. As usual, they had destroyed the Nighlok once only for it to grow back together and forcing them to call on their zords. To help them, they combined the Battlewing with the megazord, allowing them to defeat the Nighlok and flying pests he brought with him. Now, they were all walking back to the Shiba house, chatting about how cool the new megazord combination was.

As soon as they got back, Ji had given them time to relax and have fun. Mike brought up the suggestion of a movie, causing everyone to suggest a genre to see. "Let's see a romantic comedy," Mia gave her thoughts.

"Fat chance," the green ranger scoffed. "Not unless it has zombies in it." Jayden and Amelia lagged behind as the other five walked inside.

"Come on," she smiled up at him. "We can go see a different one than what they choose to see. We can turn it into a date. We haven't had much time to go on one since I got here."

"You're brother's not gonna follow us this time?" Jayden asked. Alex had followed them on their first couple of dates, and both knew it. Alex was highly protective of all his sisters, despite being roughly eighteen years younger than three of them.

"No, he's not," she chuckled. "He only did it the first few times to make sure you wouldn't hurt me. Besides, we're going to be in the same building as him, just a different part of it."

Jayden smiled as the others all came outside, ready to go.

* * *

A/N: So it's a bit shorter, I know. I also changed up the ending a little bit. Anyway, next chapter, Antonio comes in and what if Jayden's not the only friend he has that's a samurai? You'll also learn a little bit more about Alex in the next chapter.


	8. Unexpected Arrival

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Arrival**

_A/N: Well, you learn a thing or two about Alex in this chapter, like meeting one of his friends and something like that. Antonio enters the picture. What happens if Jayden isn't the only samurai he knows? What happens when the rangers discover Antonio? What will they think? I'm going to stop before I start rambling and get on with this chapter._

_Pairings by the end of this story: Jayden/Amelia, Alex/OC, Antonio/OC, Mia/Kevin, Emily/Mike._

_I am updating now because I am supposed to be hit by Hurricane Sandy between today and tomorrow and this is just in case we lose power._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Alex found himself staring at a piece of paper with writing on it. His mind was filled with a million thoughts as he continued to read it over and over again and processed how he could possibly respond. He wasn't moving an inch, and to the others, it looked as if he was even afraid to breathe. Alex had no idea how the letter in his hands had gotten to him. When he and Jayden had woken up, they found it in their room under their door. It was addressed to the white ranger, and after opening it, he knew who it was from.

Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mike, Mia, and Amelia were all watching him with worry, all wondering what was on that letter. Earlier, they had gone out to see what the gap sensor had picked up, but it turned out to be nothing. When they had gotten back, they had found Alex sitting in the common room as still as a statue. They were beginning to wonder if everything was all right. "Is he okay?" Mia asked.

"I don't know," Amelia shrugged. "I've never seen him like this."

"What's wrong with him?" Kevin wondered.

"No idea," Amelia bit her lip. She walked over and took a seat beside her brother. She nudged him to get his attention. "What'cha reading?"

Alex showed her what was on the paper, unable to utter a word. As Amelia read it over and caught who it was from, her eyes went wide. From where they were watching, the others became more curious as to what could possibly be in that letter. "Dude…"

"She thinks I'm dead," Alex muttered, not moving his eyes from the floor. "They all do."

"Why would they though?" Amelia frowned.

"Think about it, Amy," Alex sighed. "Everyone knew we were visiting mom and dad. When they heard the news about the fire, they spread it to everyone else, including our sisters, and now the whole ranger family thinks we're at least missing, if not dead. They've got searches set up for us to scan the last places they would think of. We haven't spoken to anyone since that day because we've been settling into this new life and following the rules."

"Yeah…not letting them know we were alive and mom and dad are missing was a bad idea," Amelia realized as the words sunk in. They had been under the no contact rule since they came here, and they hadn't had time to give the news to family that they were still alive. Maybe, if they were lucky, Ji would let them send letters to everyone in their family to let them know they were doing well. After all, considering it was 2023, there were ways to send them without them being detected.

"My girlfriend thinks I'm dead," Alex whispered, going back into shock. "She thinks I'm dead and she's hurting because she thinks so." Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily heard this and frowned. Alex had never mentioned having a girlfriend before, and Amelia never said anything about her brother's relationship. Jayden, however, knew what they were talking about. After he had begun training with the twins a little over a year ago, he had met Alex's girlfriend, and he could see that there was nothing that would be able to tear the two apart.

Ji walked into the room, the other rangers following. "That was fast," he commented, having not heard them come in.

"It doesn't take long for nothing," Mike stated. Amelia and Alex snapped to reality and the latter put the letter in his back pocket.

"The Gap Sensor was working fine," Kevin added. "But no Nighlok. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary." The sound of something crashing into the house caught their attention. Jayden headed for the door, only to return a moment latter with an arrow in his hands. On it was a note.

"It just says 'see you soon,'" he read, holding it up.

"See you soon?" Mia frowned. "What? A Nighlok attack?"

"No, not here, at least," Ji shook his head. "The house is protected by defensive symbols."

"And they're doing a good job," Mike huffed. "I mean, someone shot this arrow." He held it.

Something reached Amelia's nose, causing her to cover it. "I doubt something a Nighlok sent would smell like fish!" Mike caught wind of the same scent.

"Dude, how could you smell that from over there?" he asked.

"Alex and I are ninjas," Amelia coughed. She really couldn't stand fish, especially the smell. "Our senses are heightened because we're trained to be silent, sneaky, and stealthy." She stood up and walked out of the room, still coughing.

* * *

Once nightfall reached, Jayden and Alex were in their room, relaxing. The others were all in their bedrooms, getting ready for the night and getting ready to go to bed. Jayden was sitting at one of the desks, practicing symbols on paper. Alex was sitting up on his bed, reading the letter and trying to think of how he and his sister could tell their family they weren't dead. "Sorry about that," Jayden spoke, trying to start a conversation. Things were kind of awkward between them, considering Jayden was sharing a room with his girlfriend's brother.

"About what?" Alex frowned.

"The no contact rule preventing you two from letting the rest of your family know you're alive," he replied.

"Oh," Alex looked down at the letter. "I'm just trying to figure out the safest loophole to that so I can let them know what we're up to. It's 2023. There's plenty of ways for mail to get sent undetected."

"I can talk to Ji about it and see if he'll let you do it," Jayden suggested. "I'm sure he'll let you if it's to assure your family you're still alive."

Alex shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair to the others."

"Yeah, but the others and their families knew to expect this," Jayden pointed out. "You two and your family didn't." Alex thought for a moment. Jayden did have a point. Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Emily had been training their whole lives to become samurai rangers. Alex and Amelia had no idea they were destined to become samurai rangers until the attack on their home happened. "What are some of the loopholes?"

"I can send it quickly through the return portal," Alex mentioned. "It's a portal that sends things to whoever it's supposed to go to. That's how this letter got here. Then there's the website exclusively for rangers."

"Really?" Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Has basic ranger history," he nodded. "Keeping non-public team identities secret. Rangers have predetermined passwords and usernames so we all know who's really in there. We can chat with other rangers, video chat, answer fan mail, anything like that without being detected at all. I've been working on setting up accounts for the rest of you guys. Amy and I already have one because we've been Ninjetti for years, but I guess we gotta adjust our usernames a bit."

"Sounds…interesting," Jayden couldn't exactly find the word.

"Chaotic but effective is more like it," Alex chuckled. Suddenly, both boys tensed up as they felt something off. Both stood, ready to attack whatever they were sensing. Jayden had been the only one to sense it earlier, but now both boys had sensed it.

Both boys looked at the spot where they had sensed it. "Where are you?" they shouted. Moments later, Mike opened the door to the room, having heard it.

"Guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Something's here," Jayden replied. A gust of wind blew by the two boys, making them confirm their suspicions. "There! Did you feel that?"

"No," Kevin denied as the girls came to the door. "What did you feel?"

"Shh!" Alex shushed them. Jayden moved to the closet and opened it, only for a training dummy to startle everyone as it fell forward.

"Don't scare us like that!" Amelia glared at her brother and boyfriend. She did not want to end up in the hospital for a heart attack.

Jayden let out a breath. "I could've sworn there was something."

"You're not the only one," Alex agreed.

"Relax dudes," Mike rolled his eyes. "There's nothing here."

"There was definitely something otherworldly here," Jayden insisted. "I sensed it." As the others tried to help the two boys figure out what they sensed, Amelia turned herself invisible. After all, if it was something that couldn't be seen, it was possible it was invisible.

Just before Ji could speak, she turned visible again. "There's definitely something in here. It's hiding itself so it's invisible. I can't tell what it is, but it doesn't look good."

Everyone shared a look. Amelia was hard to take seriously, but when she got that look on her face, they knew she wasn't joking around.

* * *

The next day, all the rangers but Jayden had returned to the same place where the Gap Sensor had went off the previous day. They were hoping to pick up something after a good night's rest, and as they stood near the ocean. There was nothing wrong with the mini sensor, that was clear. "There really isn't anything wrong with the Gap Sensor," Kevin confirmed.

"But we must have missed something," Mia insisted.

"Somebody shot that arrow," Mike agreed.

"Okay," Kevin nodded. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." He placed the sensor back in its spot and the rangers began walking around. They walked up a few steps and were about to pass by a guy with a guy handing out flyers when Alex held them back. "Something wrong?"

Alex pointed at the guy. "That's my college roommate."

"What's so bad about that?" Emily wondered.

"He thinks I'm a missing person," Alex stated. "I checked out the school's website and on the homepage is a clear missing person flyer with my face on it. I can't just show up out of the blue without a valid explanation as to why I'm suddenly reappearing in a city that isn't my hometown."

Amelia got an idea. "Leave this to me." She pulled out her samurizer and created her own missing person flyer. She walked over to the guy, putting on a sad look. The others watched her as she did this, Alex hiding from sight. "Excuse me," she asked the guy, who couldn't be that much older than her. "Have you seen this guy?"

"That's my college roommate," the guy went wide eyed at the picture on the flyer. "The whole school's been looking for him! Do you know where he is?" then he realized that was a stupid question. He looked up at her. "Wait…how do you know him?"

"He's my twin brother," she explained. "My family's been looking for him since our house burnt down and he wasn't anywhere to be seen around it. We've been searching everywhere."

"I'm Antonio," the guy held out his hand.

"Amelia," Amelia shook it.

"I can help you look if you want," he offered, giving her a smile.

However, Amelia noticed the flyers. "Can I see one of those?" Antonio handed her one. She looked at it quickly before turning to her friends. "Hey, Mia, where's that paper?" Mia pulled it out of her pocket and walked over, Kevin, Emily, and Mike following. Alex, who was still invisible, followed as well. Antonio was becoming confused. Amelia held the papers side by side. "The writing. It's the same." They all looked up at Antonio.

"You make these flyers yourself?" the pink ranger asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm a one man business."

"Well it sure is nicer to have one handed to you than shot at you," Emily finished, holding up the other note.

"Oh, that's for sure," Antonio agreed. Then he backtracked a bit. "What? You're…uh-oh. No! You're gonna ruin my big moment!" they began walking closer, causing Antonio to kick a bucket of ice down. All five slipped and fell, giving Antonio the clear to grab his cart and run off.

Amelia turned to where her brother reappeared and helped her up. "I'm starting to hate your roommate."

"He's so fast," Mia observed as he disappeared.

"Hello?" Mike answered the samurizer as it beeped.

"_I just found a note from Jayden," _Ji responded. _"He's headed for Spring Valley. It must have something to do with what he's been sensing."_

"Jayden went to Spring Valley?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "On his own? All right. We're on our way."

"You four should go," Alex advised. "Amy and I will go after Antonio, see what his deal is." They all nodded and went off their separate ways.

* * *

The twins ninja streaked after Antonio, hoping to catch up to him. They planned to join the others if they couldn't find him, but they knew the track he took to escape. Alex knew that his roommate was a fast runner, but with him and his sister ninja streaking, they were faster. Granted, they weren't supposed to use their powers like this, but because this guy seemed suspicious to the others, they had to check it out.

"He's gone," Amelia breathed as they stopped. "I lost his track." They had stopped in the middle of an empty street near a dumpster. Unbeknownst to them, Antonio was hiding behind it, listening to them.

"He's around here somewhere," Alex insisted. Upon hearing his voice, Antonio frowned. He hadn't expected to hear his roommate's voice. As far as he knew, Alex was considered a missing person. "He's hiding from us. I don't know why, but he is."

"Then can I say you're roommate is crazy?" Amelia wondered.

"Amy, he's _normal _compared to our family," Alex rolled his eyes. Their samurizers went off, and Alex answered his. "Yeah?"

Mia's voice came on the line. _"We need you at Spring Valley! Forget that guy you're chasing!" _Alex nodded and hung up.

"They need us in Spring Valley," he stated.

"Come on then," Amelia sighed. Both set off ninja streaking.

Antonio peeked out from his hiding spot, seeing both disappear. He grinned to himself.

* * *

"Try this spell!" the Nighlok facing the five rangers grinned. "Fox fire!" just as he shot, a shield of fire surrounded the five rangers, protecting them from the blow. The Nighlok became confused as the blast deflected onto him and the white and orange rangers appeared. They knew that this was the Nighlok Jayden and Alex had sensed the night before, and they now believed it. Alex and Amelia hadn't been able to find Antonio, but they knew he would show up again.

As they all stood together, they drew their swords and attached the discs to them. "Spin sword, septuple slash!"

"Fox reflection steel!" the Nighlok threw up a portal that absorbed the slash, leaving no effect on him. The portal appeared behind them and knocked the rangers down from behind. "Right back at you, rangers!" he did the same attack, knocking them back down as they tried to get up again. The impact caused all seven to demorph as they landed once more. "I have thousands of mirror spells. I can handle whatever you throw my way, but I know you can't handle what I'm about the throw at you."

Out of nowhere, a voice entered as mini fish flew at the Nighlok. "Catch of the day!" they all turned to see the guy from earlier. Alex became confused as to why Antonio was here. "Now what about what I throw at you?" he turned to the rangers. "Now this…is a big moment. Man, this is gonna be so golden." He turned back to the Nighlok. "Now let's do this!"

"Who's this guy?" Mike frowned.

"That's the guy we were chasing," Alex groaned, feeling embarrassed for his friend. Having shared a room with him for a couple years in college led Alex to learn that Antonio wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself in front of anybody.

"What is he doing?" Emily wondered.

"He's going to get taken apart if he goes up against that Nighlok," Jayden stated.

Antonio had heard all of this, but he didn't care as he pulled out a cell phone device. "Samurai morpher, gold power!" he pushed a button and to everyone's surprise, a golden samurai ranger suit appeared around him. "Gold is good to go!" he turned to the confused rangers. "That's it? No thanks for helping? Or a little what what? All right, I get it. You need a minute. What can I say? When I make an entrance, it's go big or go home. Am I right?"

"Let me ask this again," Mike stared at the gold ranger. "Who is this guy?"

"Wow," Amelia gasped. Unlike the others, she wasn't sitting up, but rather lying on her back. She could still see what was going on. Landing on rocks didn't help, and her back was hurting enough that she didn't want to sit up. "He's so sparkly."

"Of course those would be the first words out of her mouth," Alex sighed, shaking his head. He knew his sister couldn't help it, given her ADHD.

"Don't worry," Antonio assured. "Just leave this one to me."

* * *

After the fight and after helping Amelia to her feet, the rangers were in a field, walking toward the still morphed gold ranger who now had the fishing cart with him. They were all still shocked, especially from when the gold ranger brought out a new zord. Alex knew who it was under the helmet, but he didn't know how it was possible. The gold ranger saw the others heading toward him. "Hey! Hey, how about that, guys? Was that golden with a capital G or what?" he paused. "Well?"

"Start talking," Kevin demanded. "What's your story?" Antonio dropped the morph, smiling. Jayden's expression changed to one of recognition.

"I just came to help 'cause of all the Nighloks showing up," he explained. He knew that Alex recognized him and was probably shocked. "Guys, I'm on your side." The others looked to their leader, seeing a grin on his face. Antonio looked to him. "Tell them, Jay."

"Is that really you, Antonio?" Jayden asked.

"Hah!" the fisherman grinned. "I knew you would remember me!" Jayden smiled as a memory of a younger him and Antonio flashed through his head. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Believe it baby," Antonio nodded. "I'm back. And I'm ready for some action." He moved so he was facing Jayden. He started the sparring match, sending a punch toward Jayden, only for the red ranger to block it with his hand. "You still think you can take me?" the two stepped back and circled each other, falling into a familiar stance from when they were kids. The other six watched as the two began a friendly sparring match.

Emily was first to speak. "That guy is amazing. I vote he should join our team."

"Wait," Kevin held her back. "He's good today, but one battle doesn't make him a samurai."

"Say what you want," Mia shook her head. "But today, Antonio definitely delivered his golden moment."

* * *

A/N: This one turned out longer than I thought. Ok, so I have a few ideas for a few filler chapters, one which will be set during Blue and Gold, and a couple that I have before that. Most of those won't involve Nighlok attacks, and if they do…well, I'll figure something out.


	9. Room for One More

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 9: Room for One More**

_A/N: Okay, so here is where they decide whether Antonio should join the team or not. What'll happen when he explains how he turned himself into a samurai ranger? What will Alex and Jayden think, since they know him? I can't wait to get to the few filler chapters I have, and it's going to be a lot to fill in the gaps between when the shows aired. _

_This chapter may be short._

_Happy Halloween! _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The rangers were all gathered around the common room, waiting for Antonio to arrive. It was the next day, and everyone was wondering what was going to happen. Would they gain another new ranger? Would they still have a seven ranger team? They were all wondering the same two things, trying to make their own decisions in their minds. Jayden was trying to get the fact his childhood friend had figured out how to create his own morpher, and Alex was wondering how he never noticed his roommate working on anything morpher like.

"He's so fast when he's the gold ranger," Emily commented. "I'm surprised he's not here already."

"He's probably planning his big entrance," Alex rolled his eyes. "Can't enter a room without making an entrance of some sort."

"Just because Antonio showed off when we beat that Nighlok doesn't mean he's fast at everything," Kevin sighed.

"It's true," Mia agreed. "We really don't know much about him. But at least Jayden and Alex can vouch for him."

Jayden nodded. "Yeah. We were friends from the moment we met. His father owned the local fish market. The times we played together were really the only times I got to feel like a normal kid. But it did drive mentor crazy because it distracted me from my training. That was before Antonio had to move away."

"And years after he did, I became his roommate at school," Alex finished up.

"So if he moved away, how did he become the gold ranger?" Amelia frowned. Then she thought of something. "Wait…how the hell did he gain access to the morphing grid?" Alex shrugged. He honestly had no idea.

"Wait," Kevin held up the conversation. "He's definitely got some skills, but he's not a true samurai. It doesn't run in his family, and he hasn't had any formal training. Plus, we have no idea what this guy is up to."

* * *

A while later, the rangers were still waiting for Antonio to arrive. They had scattered about the room, all sitting or standing around. Amelia was sitting next to Jayden, talking to him and making plans for something to do together later. Mike was playing a video game, as usual. Emily was sitting at the table, playing with the flowers in the vase. Mia and Kevin were standing around, waiting. Alex was looking up a few things on his laptop.

"Antonio's late," Ji grumbled. "Can't say I'm surprised. Did he say if he was bringing the octozord with him?"

"I don't know," Mike shrugged. "Why?"

"Well," Ji began. "When Jayden was a boy, he gave it to Antonio when I wasn't looking."

"What?" Emily turned wide eyed to the red ranger. "You gave him a zord?"

"Look, I was a little kid," Jayden smiled in remembrance. "I didn't know any better."

Ji continued. "By the time I found out, Antonio had moved away, and I didn't think he'd actually figure out a way to activate it. Jayden threatened he'd quit being a samurai if I tried to get it back."

"Like I said," Jayden repeated. "I was a little kid."

"Wow," Mike scoffed. "Such a rebel."

"Sounds like you guys were really good friends," Mia theorized. "I bet you missed him when you moved away." Jayden nodded as they heard footsteps down the hallway. Since everyone was in the room, they could only assume Antonio had finally arrived.

The fisherman slid into the room gracefully, wearing a suit and carrying a fishing pole. He performed a couple tricks with the fishing pole as if it was a sword before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you the eight samurai, the gold ranger, me: Antonio Garcia."

"And you thought I was cocky," Mike whispered to Ji. Antonio hoisted the fishing pole up a bit so it rested slightly on his shoulder. No one noticed the hook falling down as he did so.

"Jayden, please," he began. "Allow me to join you and your team in the fight against the Nighlok." He pulled the fishing pole, only for the sound of fabric ripping to fill the room. Everyone started to laugh and giggle as Antonio realized the hook caught on to his pants and ripped it when he pulled it. "Ooh, that's not good." He tried to distract them. "It's no big deal, really. It's happened before. Not a lot or anything."

"Can you guys help him?" Jayden asked through his laughter as he stood, heading out the door.

"I'll just be a moment," Ji excused himself.

* * *

When Ji returned inside, without Jayden, everyone took a seat around the coffee table, waiting to hear Antonio's case. Alex was still curious as to how exactly Antonio had managed to build a fully functional morpher, while the others had to decide whether or not he should join the team. Ji, however, had final say on the matter. Ji looked at the morpher in his hands. "You were able to make this from what Jayden taught you in studying the octozord systems?"

"It really wasn't that hard," Antonio shrugged.

"So what are you?" Mike snorted. "Some kind of techie?"

"I don't know," Antonio started to get a bit antsy. "I-I've just always been good with gadgets. Well…anyways, I have always just wanted to be a samurai. I know I wasn't born into it like you guys, but I just kept practicing what Jayden had taught me. I was trying to take things to a higher level, but I was really stuck. But when I figured out how to talk to Octozord with texting, everything fell into place. And now I am finally ready to join you in the fight against the Nighlok."

"Yeah," Mike gave his agreement.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it'd be great to have you along."

"The more the merrier," Mike added.

"No," Ji denied. "I'm afraid that's simply not possible."

"No?" Antonio frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Antonio, it's just too dangerous to put you out there without the necessary formal training," Ji stated.

"But I don't understand," the boy stood, getting angry. "Didn't I help you all win yesterday?"

Ji nodded. "You did, but not all battles will be that simple. If you don't have the training…"

"But I do!" he protested. "Look, sure, I did it by myself, but I can hold my own out there, and you saw it."

"I got to agree with him on that," Alex piped up, turning the attention to him. "You guys accepted me and Amy as rangers even though we didn't have the proper samurai training and we still barely know how to use symbol power."

"But you come from a family of samurai," Kevin pointed out.

"So?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "What exactly does that have to do with anything? Look, if Antonio was _never _meant to be a ranger, he would've never gained access to the morphing grid."

Amelia blinked. "Bro, you're losing me."

"There are only a handful of people who can gain access to the morphing grid," Alex explained. "Only people who are meant to be rangers or are meant to mentor a ranger team can gain any sort of access to the morphing grid. It's been that way since the very first team of rangers appeared on earth. If Antonio wasn't meant to be a samurai, he never would've gained access to the morphing grid to make the morpher fully functional."

Everyone shared a look, wondering if it was true. As far as they knew, Alex was hardly ever wrong when it came to technology, so why would they doubt him now? Then they all looked at Ji. It seemed reasonable, and it made sense he would know more about the morphing grid than the others, but it was Ji's final say.

However, before a word could be spoken, the Gap Sensor went off. Everyone moved to run out, except for Amelia. After injuring her back when Antonio first showed up to help, she was benched by her brother. She wasn't going to risk furthering a back injury for a little while, and she could barely move without it hurting at the moment. So, she sighed as the others stood and ran out, leaving a dejected feeling Antonio behind.

* * *

After the fight, Alex, Emily, and Mike decided to go for a walk, hoping to find Antonio. The fight against the newest Nighlok wasn't exactly the best fight, and the Nighlok was still around. He had ran from the fight after he started to dry up, leaving the rangers time to plan a new strategy. Mia had suggested that they needed a new ranger, and everyone was having second thoughts about letting Antonio join the team.

"Hey, Antonio," Alex called as the three approached the fisherman.

"What do you guys want?" he stood, not really in the mood to talk.

"Came to talk to you dude," Mike stated.

* * *

Amelia had watched the entire fight on the holographic device Ji had turned on. The two had watched it after Antonio had left, upset that Jayden didn't back him up on wanting to join the team of rangers. Now that the fight was over and her back was feeling better, she set off to find her boyfriend. She knew the others were lurking about elsewhere, but she wanted to see if she could try and get a reason for denying Antonio the ranger position he had created. She walked outside and found him in his training uniform, sitting on a bench and examining his morpher.

"Must've been hard for you," she spoke, gaining his attention. "Having to send your friend away like that."

"I had no choice," he sighed. "He's not a real samurai. Like Ji said – having him around could be dangerous, not just for him, but us too." They walked over to the practice swords, Jayden handing her one. The two got into position, ready to begin the match.

"You've known Antonio forever," she began, taking a swing. "The idea of him getting hurt must bother you."

"Of course," Jayden agreed, defending himself. "He's my friend."

"Leading us on dangerous missions is hard on you," she continued when they paused. "But putting an old friend like him at risk too? That's too much pressure, huh?"

Jayden knew that if he wasn't careful with what he said, this could end very badly for him. "Amy, I don't like putting any of you in danger, especially you."

"You saying that because of my medical history or because you love me and can't stand to see me get hurt?" she narrowed her eyes, a warning sign that he had to choose his words carefully.

"Both," he replied. "But more so the latter." Amelia knocked him down, smirking slightly even if the rest of her face was very serious.

"I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

Jayden said nothing as he got to his feet and made it to the sword rack. He was about to put it away when Antonio's voice hit his ears. "She's right and you know it. Why do you have to be so stubborn Jayden? I know the risks. And you need my help."

"Antonio, we've already talked about it," Jayden reminded him. "There just isn't…"

"We're saving the world here," Mike interrupted from the doorway as he, Emily, and Alex came out. "How can an extra ranger not help?"

"Besides, we're not a normal ranger team until we get someone new that aside from maybe one of us we hardly know," Alex added. Most ranger teams before them got a newcomer at some point. Sure for this team Alex and Amelia could fit that, but because they were destined to be samurai rangers by their bloodline, Antonio would be the better fit.

"Look, guys…"

"Jayden," Amelia caught his attention again. "Antonio accepts the risk, just like all of us. You're our leader, but that doesn't make you responsible for what we choose to do."

"I'm not sure that I can risk …"

Jayden was cut off once more by Kevin. "Jayden, he doesn't have the training, but I have to admit, we can use the help. I say we give him a chance."

"That's right," Antonio grinned. "Wait…I have trained myself quite…" the Gap Sensor interrupted the boy, causing everyone's attention to turn to the door as Ji came out.

"The attack is at the northern peninsula construction site," he reported.

"Please," Antonio pleaded. "Let me have my samurai morpher. I won't let you down. This has been my dream. It always has been."

Jayden looked at his friend. "Antonio…you are the eight samurai ranger." He handed the new gold ranger his morpher.

* * *

After the final battle of the day and taking down the Nighlok once more via megazord, the rangers were having a barbecue outside. Antonio had been a big help with the battle, and since all of them were able to fight and help, it went better than they thought. Now, all of them were sitting around the picnic table outside, Ji included. Amelia was inside making her own meal, confusing everyone but Alex and Jayden who knew why. Antonio was grilling fish.

"Vamos a comer," he grinned, turning around with a platter of grilled fish. He set it on the table. "Viola."

"This looks almost as good as my baked beans, mustard, and mint fish casserole I make," Mia commented, not noticing the disgusted looks on the others faces.

"Jayden," Ji spoke to the red ranger as Amelia came out with a plate of chicken for herself. "I may have been wrong to exclude Antonio so quickly."

"I think we both were," Jayden corrected. "Things keep changing on me so fast. First taking on the team, now Antonio. It's not like when it was just us."

"Yes," Ji agreed. "But that's what being a leader is all about. It's not all on you. They have chosen their path. You did not choose it for them."

Jayden nodded. "Thanks Ji."

"Hey," Amelia called to where they were standing. "Are you two wallflowers gonna join us?"

"Yeah!" Mike added. "Hurry up before I wolf it all down."

"How come you're not eating any fish?" Emily asked the orange ranger as Ji and Jayden came over.

"I'm allergic to it," she shrugged. "I can touch it and smell it, but I just can't eat it. Otherwise, I would have some."

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's possible you've outgrown it."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not risk it," Amelia retorted.

* * *

A/N: Up next is going there's going to be a few fillers. I won't say what about, but just know that there will be decent explanations for them.


	10. Time Warp

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 10: Time Warp**

_A/N: Okay, so this is the start of filler arcs. There's going to be a couple before Team Spirit, and I know it may seem like a bit early to have something majorly wrong to happen to Amelia, but considering this didn't start with Origins and I skipped the episodes "The Team Unites" through "There Go the Brides," this is actually kinda far in the overall thing. I will get back to episodes soon, and this chapter is meant to be set post Blue and Gold._

_Anyway, this chapter ties into a couple things. The first is from the previous story, when Eloise and Lily fell through a wormhole and landed in this time zone. Also, the other thing is something that happened to Sarah (had nothing to do with Jarrod) in Dino Thunder, dealing with the Fountain of Youth. Let's see where this goes, shall we?_

_And as I said, if Amelia seems out of character now, it's because she wasn't in character before while she and Alex were getting used to the ranger job. As I said in a previous chapter, I am modeling her character (the attitude and behavior part) off of one of my close friends who has ADHD._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Morning found the rangers enjoying a day off on the beach. They had all agreed that on their next day off (from before Alex, Amelia, and Antonio joined the team) that this would be where they went. So far, things started off as a normal day. The sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze, and the clouds hung high in the sky. The girls were all laughing and giggling as they sat on beach blankets, watching the guys who were all in the ocean fooling around. Well, none of them had seen Alex for a few minutes, but they weren't too worried.

"Come on Amy," Mia nudged the petite girl. "You can tell us."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Do you or don't you have a crush on Jayden?"

"I don't have a crush on him," Amelia smirked. "I'm dating him."

Mia went wide eyed. "What? Since when?"

"For a little over a year now," Amelia shrugged.

"Over a year?" Emily frowned. "But we've barely been rangers for half a year, and we just met you and your brother a few months ago."

"Ji thought he needed to learn a new method of fighting," Amelia explained. "So he brought Jayden to my uncle's dojo, where Alex and I worked at the time. My uncle assigned us to be his personal trainers, considering he was joining the ranger family and we were raised by rangers. It was mostly me training him, since Alex was off in college because he was able to skip a few grades. After a few months, we began dating, and now we're still dating."

"He's never mentioned you before," Mia stated.

The orange ranger sighed. "Because before I knew I was destined to be a ranger, he wrote me a letter breaking it off. He didn't want to put me in danger and what kind of leader would he be if he didn't follow the rules, especially the no contact rule? I understood after I saw the first news clipping of the newest team of rangers. Though I wish Ji would let us tell our family we were still alive."

"Don't they know you're alive from watching news clips?" Emily wondered.

"Our family didn't know we were destined to become power rangers," Amelia continued. "The day we first met Antonio, Alex had received a letter from his girlfriend saying that no one knew if we were dead or alive, and that they were all wondering it. We got too caught up in this we forgot to tell them that we were alive. As far as they know, we're MIA."

"Well that…"

"Amy!" a shout from Alex caught their attention. They all turned their heads – even the guys – to see Alex waving them all over. Getting up from their spots, they ran toward him. Once reaching him, he led the group of eight samurai to where there were two bodies lying in the sand, both unconscious and unmoving. One was a blonde haired girl in a yellow uniform with spots on it. The other was a brunette with a black ninja uniform outlined in gold.

Mike frowned. "Are they dead?"

"They're not dead, Mike," Amelia rolled her eyes before smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Amy! Jayden, you sure you're girlfriend isn't out to get me somehow?" Hearing this, Amelia assumed that that's what the guys had been talking about.

"I'm sure," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Amelia.

Alex spoke up. "We should bring them back to the Shiba house."

"Why bring them there?" Kevin wondered.

"They're rangers," the white ranger shrugged. "We can help them. And if I'm right, judging by their clothing styles, they time traveled."

Amelia smirked as she pieced things together. "I call carrying El!" she bent down and picked up the brunette in the ninja uniform. Alex rolled his eyes before picking up the blonde and the group of rangers made their way back to the house.

* * *

Once getting back to the house, the rangers laid the two girls, who Alex and Amelia recognized as their sister Eloise and Lily, on a couple mats on the floor. They all took seats around in a circle, staring at them curiously as they waited for them to come to. Ji wasn't in the room, and they knew they would have some explaining to do when he did enter the room.

After a few minutes, both girls woke up with a sharp gasp, sitting up. "El," Lily looked to the brunette. "What the hell just happened?"

"Stupid phantom beast shot us into the wormhole Sarah created," the brunette grumbled, momentarily forgetting that there were other people in the room.

"Goodie, you're awake!" Amelia grinned. Alex groaned, realizing her ADHD was messing with her again. He knew that it would eventually cause her to go back to her normal self, but given everything that had happened since they had first become rangers, he thought it would be a long time before that happened.

Eloise looked up at the voice and recognized the face. "Aren't you a bit big for someone who just turned four?"

"Aren't you too young to be thirty seven?" the orange ranger retorted.

"Who are you calling old, Amy?" Eloise folded her arms over her chest.

"Yep," Jayden sighed. "They're definitely sisters."

Lily decided to intervene. "Okay, before my headache gets worse, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?"

"You two somehow traveled fifteen years into the future," Alex answered. "We found you passed out on the beach. I can work on getting you guys home, but I make no guarantees." Eloise looked around the room.

"Wait a minute," she frowned. "I know you people. You're all samurai rangers, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Jayden blinked. After all, they hadn't said anything about it yet.

Eloise pointed at the faces she recognized. "Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio. Though the last time I saw you guys, Amy and Alex weren't here, Sarah and Hunter were."

"Who?" Kevin frowned. None of them, save the twins, recognized either name,

"Then again," Eloise continued. "That trip altered everything, so this makes sense."

"Now you're the ones confusing us," Amelia pointed out.

"Before you two," Eloise looked at her siblings. "Were born and when Sarah was evil, she created a dimensional portal that sent me and Kay into another dimension where the world had ended. Then we ended up back in our dimension, but in 2011, when this team was around and a bit different. Because of those trips, it altered this dimension's future, making it so that this team is in…2023 instead of 2011."

"Okay that's good and all," Lily shook her head. "But can we please work on getting home? According to you, the last time us girls went missing the guys almost destroyed everything looking for us."

Alex nodded. "Come on," he motioned. Eloise and Lily stood and followed him. Amelia stayed in the common room and sat next to her boyfriend, leaning into him.

"Now you can never say you never met any of my sisters," she smirked. Jayden chuckled and nodded.

"Anyone else still confused?" Emily questioned, not exactly sure what was going on.

"I wanna know what a wormhole is," Mia spoke up.

"I wanna know more about how she knew about us," Kevin shot Amelia a look.

"I didn't say anything!" she defended herself. "How was I supposed to know about all this when I was four? She's from 2008, fifteen years ago!"

* * *

"Like I said, I make no promises for accuracy on getting you back to your time," Alex reminded the two girls as they were now in the guy's bedroom. He, Jayden, and Antonio shared a room. Mike and Kevin shared another. Amelia, Mia, and Emily shared the third. He couldn't exactly tell them about a lot of things, like how he and Amelia had become rangers.

"Let's see what info I can pry out of you about the future," Eloise smirked. "Who does Lily end up with?"

"What?" Lily looked at her, horrified.

"Come on," Eloise laughed. "I wanna know if you're still with Casey or not!"

Lily went wide eyed. "How do you know about that?"

"Lils, _everyone _knows about that," Eloise rolled her eyes. "We've noticed the looks, the flirting, we even saw you guys locking lips. So, Alex, you got a girlfriend in this time?"

"No," Alex denied, but a blush was present on his cheeks.

Eloise caught it. "Who is it? Don't lie to me. I know you have a special someone."

"Christie," he muttered, but Eloise caught it anyway.

"Little Christie Cranston?" she grinned. "Uncle Billy's daughter? Oh wait until he hears this."

"Do you not know any of the time travel rules?" he turned to look at the two.

"Oh relax," Eloise huffed. "I know the rules. God. You're my brother and I can't even tease you. Where's the fun in that?"

"Just…" Alex was cut off when the gap sensors went off. "Just wait here." He ran out, joining his team for the fight.

* * *

When the rangers arrived on the scene, morphed, they spotted the Nighlok right away. It was as ugly as the other ones, and to them, it didn't look like they could do much. It appeared to have a few branch like things sticking out of it, almost as if it used to be a tree. They were confused as to what exactly it could do. However, they weren't going to let it faze them as they got ready to attack the Nighlok, hoping to get the fight over quickly.

"Oh, you finally showed up," the Nighlok grinned. "Now I can put my plan into action!"

"Whatever you're planning won't work," Jayden retorted. "We're going to stop you before you can even start it."

"But just by you showing up, it already started," the Nighlok countered. "Now prepare to go back in time!"

The rangers charged him as the Nighlok charged them. The rangers had their swords drawn, ready to fight with a little more protection. The Nighlok kept hitting them back away from him, hoping to trap two of the rangers into his plot. When they weren't anywhere near him, he fired, aiming at a tree behind them. The rangers had no need to duck, as the blast went above their heads, hitting the tree. They watched as the tree vanish and the Nighlok absorbed it, as if it was eating it.

"Did he just…eat that tree?" Kevin blinked, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Dude, that's not cool," Mike added.

"If he depletes all the trees like that, then it could really harm everything," Mia pointed out. After all, trees helped provide oxygen. If they could prevent the Nighlok from destroying the trees, they could also figure out a way to beat it.

"Well let's stop him then!" Amelia suggested. Jayden agreed with her as the two charged the Nighlok, the others following behind them.

"You two will work just fine!" the Nighlok fired at Jayden and Amelia. They were hit and went flying back. They landed in the hole that the tree the Nighlok sucked up had left. The other rangers used this distraction to hit the Nighlok back.

Unfortunately for them, the Nighlok disappeared into a gap, leaving no trace behind. The others powered down, looking around for Jayden and Amelia, who should've gotten back up by now. "Where are they?" Emily looked at everyone else. A sound reached Alex's ears.

"Did anyone else hear that?" he wondered.

"Hear what?" Antonio asked. The white ranger shushed them for a moment, listening closely as he heard the same sound again. He moved toward where the tree was taken from, wondering why his sister and the red ranger hadn't gotten up yet. The others slowly followed him as he bent down and looked in the hole, spotting a grayish colored puddle, a pile of clothes, and what sounded like giggling of some sort.

He moved the clothes a bit, spotting something he did not want to see. "Uh, you guys gotta see this."

* * *

"What happened?" Ji asked as the rangers got back. he was waiting by the front door for them as they walked through the gate. Alex and Mia were walking ahead, the others behind. Ji went wide eyed as he spotted two babies in Alex and Mia's arms. He was now more confused about what had happened. Where was Jayden and Amelia? "Where are Jayden and Amelia?"

"Right here," Alex pointed to the babies as they entered the house. They all immediately walked into the common room, Alex sitting down and setting Amelia on his lap. Mia sat on the chair next to him, handing Jayden to Ji, considering the young boy was reaching out for him. Ji held the boy, unsure of why two of the rangers were babies.

"What I don't get is how this happened," Kevin spoke. "I mean, they get shot back by that Nighlok and suddenly…"

"Suddenly they've turned into babies," Antonio finished. "Literally."

Alex sighed. "It's called a fountain of youth. That Nighlok must've known it was there, which was probably why he took that tree. It was as if his plan was to shoot some of us into it, knowing it would turn us into babies and make us useless."

"Okay," Emily frowned. "What's a fountain of youth?"

"It's a pool of water that turns anyone who sets foot in it into a baby," Alex explained. "Giving them a chance to restart their life. There is a way to reverse it, but I don't have that cure."

"Is there a way you can get it?" Ji questioned. Alex nodded. "Do what you have to, then."

Alex pulled out his cell phone and hit a number on speed dial. As soon as the person picked up on the other end, he stated the problem. "Leanne, Amy pulled a Sarah."

* * *

Leanne had no idea how to get to where she was supposed to go. She had received a call from Alex, and whenever his number flashed on her cell phone, she knew that there was something wrong with Amelia. However, she wasn't expecting it to be what he had said it was. She had thought that Amelia was sick and needed medical attention no one but a certified doctor could give her. When Alex had told her that Amelia had pulled a Sarah, she assumed that something like what repeatedly happened to Sarah for six years.

So when she finally found the Shiba house out in the middle of the woods and saw a baby in Alex's arms as he answered the door, she understood what he had meant. She let out a heavy sigh, knowing that once again she'd have to deal with a tricky situation that was hard to solve. Being a doctor, she dealt with this every day.

"Why?" she asked as Alex led her inside.

"She and her boyfriend were shot into a fountain of youth by a Nighlok," Alex explained, leading her into the house.

"I mean why the hell have neither of you bothered to let the family know you're both alive?" she growled. "Do you know how many times your sisters called me asking if Amy showed up in the hospital yet because they know she can't spend a month without ending up there? Not to mention the kids all asking about you two."

Alex sighed. "You don't think we understand that?" He led Leanne into the guys' room, where Ji was with the baby Jayden in his arms. Leanne went to the desk in the room and took out her laptop and set up a few things, setting to work right away.

"You sure this will work?" Ji looked at the white ranger.

"Amy's oldest sister went through the same thing," Leanne explained. "I know how to create the medicine they'll need to take so this won't happen again in three years."

"Three years?" Ji frowned. "This happens repeatedly?"

Leanne nodded. "Just the first time. When it happened to their sister, we thought it was a onetime thing. However, four years later, she turned into a baby again because the water from the fountain sat in her long enough to cause her to do it again."

"But that was four years," Ji noticed the wording.

"The amount of years it takes for it to happen again depends on the last digit in the current year," Leanne went on. "Since its 2023, it means this'll happen again in three years, if they don't take the pills I'm creating for them to take once a day every day for the rest of their lives."

"Medicine?" Ji looked to Alex.

"It's the only way this can be solved and prevented," he shrugged. "It hardly happens because a fountain of youth is rare to see."

"Just give me a few hours and I'll have everything back to normal," Leanne assured.

* * *

After a couple more hours, Leanne was still working. The rangers had run off to fight the Nighlok once more, even though it would be harder without Jayden and Amelia. Ji was watching the fight take place from the common room, using the hologram device. Leanne was keeping an eye on the two babies, who Ji had placed in a playpen he had one of the samurai create with symbol power. The red head was busily working away.

When she finished up the project a couple minutes later, she walked over to where the small children were playing. She picked both up and sat them on the bed, next to their pile of clothes they could put on once they were back to normal size. She carefully gave each baby a shot, and stepped back to watch as the two grew back to their rightful age, both wearing nothing but the diapers they had been found in.

Amelia immediately dove for her clothes, Jayden following her example. Both were unsure of what exactly had happened and why they were in nothing but diapers. Leanne rolled her eyes as she finished closing the lid on a couple jars. Amelia finally noticed her. "Leanne, what are you doing here?"

"You two fell into a fountain of youth and turned into babies," she explained. "Your brother called saying I needed to fix it because I have the antidote."

"That explains the diapers," Jayden realized.

"Both of you need to take these once a day for the rest of your lives so this doesn't happen again," Leanne sighed. "I made enough supply to last until New Year's, and I'm going to send a year supply for Christmas so you'll be all set then."

"Thanks Leah," Amelia smiled.

Leanne nodded before looking to Jayden. "Now, you go get out. I have to make sure she's perfectly healthy otherwise her sisters will kill me." She shoved Jayden out the door, shutting it behind him. "Come on. Let's get you checked over so neither of us get killed."

Amelia sighed.

* * *

A/N: Ending it here. Well, how'd you think this turned out? I kinda lost the heart to write it in.


	11. Nightmare Come True

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 11: Nightmare Come True**

_A/N: Well, this is the chapter where things change for the team, one person more so than the others. I know it seems like a bit too early for me to do this to Amelia (you'll see what I mean), but I need to do this now for when I get to other chapters later on in this story. Anyway, what'll happen that changes them? _

_This chapter is where the "six letter word for death" comes in. To those who guessed:_

_**DJ Scales: **I didn't even realize that murder and poison were six letter words that involve death._

_**sardellihalas: **The same thing happened to my grandmother a few years ago, and that's the word I was thinking of._

_**Ghostwriter: **You also guessed right on the word._

_This chapter might be a slight crossover with Grey's Anatomy. And when I get around to updating my story **A Dream is a Wish, **to some point, you might understand some things in this chapter a bit better._

_Also, sorry for lack of updates in this story, but I've been working on my Shattered Glass serious because I am far ahead in writing that, and I am trying to get a bit ahead in writing this one._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in either show._

* * *

Night fell upon the Shiba House rather quickly after a day of training. The Nighlok attacks had been a bit slow within the past couple weeks since the time traveling thing and Amelia and Jayden being turned into babies. Both had been taking the pills Leanne gave them to prevent it from happening again. Everyone was asleep, peacefully dreaming away. The girls were in their rooms and the guys were in either of their two rooms.

Amelia found herself waking up in the middle of the night, the feeling that something was terribly wrong coming to mind. She never woke up in the middle of the night unless she was awoken by someone or something that had ended her up in the hospital. Slowly, being sure not to wake Emily or Mia, she got out of her bed and began changing into everyday clothes. When she was finished, she crept out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Moving down the hall, she focused on finding her brother or Jayden. She knew that they shared Jayden's room along with Antonio, so she figured it was going to be hard waking up just one of them. She found the door and slowly opened it, being careful to not make any noise. When she looked inside, she saw her brother's bed empty and assumed he was sleep walking somewhere. She knew her brother had a tendency to do that. Instead of wasting time trying to find him, she walked over to her boyfriend's bed, where Jayden was sleeping peacefully.

"Jayden," she whispered, poking him in the shoulder. He mumbled something she couldn't understand. "Wake up Jayden." She poked him again, a bit harder this time. Jayden groaned and opened his eyes, finding his girlfriend's face meeting his.

"Amy?" he blinked, confused. "Why are you in here?"

"Something's wrong," she began. "I don't know what, but I just know something's not right."

"What do you mean?" the red ranger yawned, slowly sitting up. Both were keeping their voices down so they wouldn't wake Antonio. The Gap Sensor hadn't gone off, so he knew it couldn't have been a Nighlok.

"Something's wrong with me," she corrected. "Can you drive me to the hospital?"

Jayden knew something was up when he heard this. As far as he knew, Amelia hated the hospital and _never _asked someone to drive her there. "What about Alex? Wouldn't he know more about this?"

"I don't know where he is," she shrugged. "He's probably sleep walking again and I don't want to look for him."

"Alright," Jayden sighed, starting to get up. Amelia backed up a bit to give him room to move around. "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Thanks Jayden," the brunette smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

Jayden drove to where Alex instructed him to. The two had found him sitting in the common room, looking at a few things on his laptop. When he saw the two, he figured something had to be wrong and he tagged along with them. Jayden had woken Ji to tell him what was happening before grabbing the car keys and heading out. The two boys were in the front seat, Amelia falling asleep in the back. Alex had called ahead to Leanne, letting her know they were coming.

Alex was now directing Jayden to Blue Bay General Hospital, where Leanne and possibly Cam would be able to figure what was wrong with his sister. He knew his sister only woke up in the middle of the night if she was in pain or if she was woken by someone else. The other thing adding to his suspicion that his sister was right about something being wrong was that she _wanted _to go to the hospital. Amelia hated going to the hospital.

Jayden pulled into the parking lot, where Leanne greeted them. She helped Amelia out of the car as the two boys stepped out. Leanne led them inside the hospital as the sun began to rise. "You guys wait in the waiting area," she instructed. "I'll get some tests done."

* * *

Leanne sat in a chair in front of computers, running another scan on Amelia. She had no idea what was wrong with the nineteen year old yet, and she was starting to get the sense that this was just something messing with the younger girl. It was an hour after sunrise, so it was still rather early. She knew that Jayden and Alex were waiting patiently in the lobby, anxious for news on the current orange ranger. The monitors beeped, drawing her attention to it.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the results, not believing what she saw. "Oh no…"

"Something wrong?" Cam appeared behind her, causing her to jump a little from being startled. He worked at the hospital with her, as a doctor like her. He had surprised her when he showed up during her first year of residency as a doctor, at the same level as her. She was glad for the help that would come with her husband being a doctor as well.

"Please tell me you're seeing that and I'm not just imagining it," Leanne pointed at the results.

"That doesn't look good," Cam stated, seeing the same thing as her. "Who is it, anyway?"

Leanne let out a heavy sigh, knowing it was possible the triplets and Alex were going to kill her. "Take a look for yourself."

Cam looked up into the other room, spotting an all too familiar face.

* * *

Alex and Jayden sat in the waiting room, wondering what was taking so long. It had been quite a few hours since they got here, and it was nearing lunch time. Leanne hadn't come out to tell them anything yet, and both boys were beginning to get worried. Usually they would've heard something by now, but the more time that passed, the more they got worried. When Leanne finally did come out, she walked right over to the two boys, who stood upon seeing her.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex demanded right away.

"I'm not going to say that just yet because we're waiting for a few test results to confirm what I found," Leanne explained. "If you want to see her, she in room 2012."

"Thanks Leanne," Alex sighed of relief. He headed for the elevator, Jayden moving to follow only to be stopped by Leanne.

She looked at him seriously. "You need to call your team's mentor. This is something he's going to have to hear too because of how serious this is. When he gets here, have one of the nurses page me. Got it?"

"Yes," Jayden nodded.

"Now go visit your girlfriend," Leanne ordered. "She's in room 2013."

"But you just said…"

"I sent him to see his girlfriend in the room across the hall," Leanne smirked. "He needs a chance to explain things to her."

She disappeared from sight, heading for another patient's room.

* * *

Alex knocked on the shut door to the hospital room Leanne told him his sister was in. He knew Jayden had lagged behind, Leanne telling him to do something. When the white ranger heard a faint "come in," he slowly opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him. He turned around and looked at the hospital bed. Except instead of finding a brunette, he found a familiar red head. "Christie?" he asked softly, a bit too shocked.

The red head turned at the sound of her name, recognizing the voice. "Alex!" Alex walked over to the bed, smiling a little at seeing his girlfriend again. He hadn't seen her since the day before the attack on his house, and he knew that she must be feeling relieved to see him again. When he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Amy's here because she thinks something's wrong with her," he explained, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Leanne hasn't told us anything yet. She told me that Amy was in this room."

"She's in the one across the hall," Christie shook her head.

"Why are you in the hospital?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

Christie smiled softly. "Appendectomy. Leanne already removed my appendix and I'm waiting for the all clear to go home. Mom and dad are out getting things set up for me at home. Where have you two been? The letters you had Leanne give us didn't tell us much."

"Well…"

* * *

"How the hell did we miss this before?" Leanne grumbled as she and Cam sat at a table flipping through Amelia's test results. She was trying to figure out how they hadn't noticed this earlier, and why it was just showing up now. "There's no way we could've missed it before." Multiple sheets of paper littered the table, both doctors trying to find something that would tell them when this was first spotted.

"You didn't see the first sign of it when you checked her a couple weeks ago, right?" Cam wondered. He knew that she had gone to see Amelia a few weeks ago because of something Alex had said was wrong.

"No," she shook her head. "It was just a routine check-up to give the triplets relief about her health. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared aside from a few minor cuts and bruises from fighting off monsters."

"What are we gonna do?" Cam asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

Leanne sighed. "We're gonna have to call in a few favors."

* * *

After a few more hours, Leanne finally found Alex, Jayden, and Ji waiting in the lobby. She had spent the past few hours getting consent papers signed by a few different people she had gotten in contact with, one of them was Amelia herself. Amelia was currently on her way with Cam to another hospital where she could be treated by the best. They both knew it was a risk they had to take, but because they had the proper consent to do so, they were going through with their initial thoughts.

"Now will you tell us what's wrong with her?" Alex demanded as the three men stood, facing Leanne.

"Metastatic melanoma," she sighed. At this, Ji and Jayden became confused. They didn't know exactly what that was, so they were a bit lost. Alex, however, knew what it was and froze up a bit.

"What stage?" he asked.

"Four," the red head replied. "We're not sure how we missed this before, but we're going to try everything we can to take care of it."

"I'm sorry," Ji cut in. "But what exactly are you talking about?"

Alex let out a deep breath. "Cancer. Amy has cancer." He turned to Leanne. "Where is she?"

"On her way to Seattle," Leanne stated. "The best of the best is going to take care of it and her treatments, which I am still in charge of, are going to continue here. I've already gotten consent from your sisters, considering your parents are still MIA."

"How is this going to affect the team?" Ji questioned. Jayden was too shocked to speak at the moment.

"It depends," Leanne spoke truthfully. "If all goes well, she'll have to go through chemo and such, which will make her feel like shit. Because of her previous procedures and other illnesses and current medications, we have to be careful with what we give her to treat her. There will be days where she'll probably feel like she can't move at all, so don't push her into doing something if she's not up to it."

"How soon can we get up there?" Alex asked.

Leanne looked at the three. "The SHARC is on its way, and your sisters are going to meet you there."

* * *

Amelia sat up in her hospital bed, her three older sisters standing next to her. She knew why she was here, and she knew why they were here. She had heard her brother in laws, nieces, and nephews were waiting in the lobby, and she knew that her brother was on his way. Alex had called to let them know he, Jayden, and Leanne were on their way. He said that Ji had gone to explain to the other rangers what was going on, and why they were in another state and what not.

"So, let me get this straight," Sarah blinked, trying to comprehend what she was hearing from the couple of doctors in the room, Cam being one of them. Derek Shepherd was the other doctor, who had just finished explaining what was going to happen. "You want to operate on her again?"

"What do you mean again?" Derek frowned, not knowing Amelia's complete history.

"I've been in and out of hospitals constantly for the past nine years and a little over half the time I was in a hospital, I had to have surgery," Amelia explained. "They're just being overprotective."

Katey sighed. "Look, how badly is this going to affect her health?"

"That all depends on the outcome of the surgery," Derek stated.

"Guys, I don't care how this thing is done," Amelia groaned. "As long as it's removed, and as long as I'm still alive by the end of this, I don't care what treatments I have to go through to be free of it. Can we just get this over with?"

"Just one more thing," Eloise looked at the two doctors. "You are going to take into account the fact that she has ADHD, an allergy to fish, and is diabetic as well as the fact that she's currently on a few different medications?"

"We are taking those into account," Cam nodded. "Leah and I are in charge of the treatments. Dr. Shepherd is just performing the procedure."

* * *

Leanne found herself sitting in the observation room, watching Derek operate on Amelia and Cam assisting him. She had gotten permission for Sarah, Katey, Eloise, Alex, and Jayden to watch as well, being the closest ones to her right now. Aside from them, the room was currently empty. A notepad rested on Leanne's lap, a pen in her hands as she created a list.

Meredith Grey chose that moment to walk in, spotting the familiar red head. "I heard you were back in town." She took a seat next to her. "Why didn't you guys call?"

"We're not staying," Leanne shook her head. "As soon as that girl down there gets discharged, or at least an all clear to transfer her back to California, we're out of here."

"Didn't bring your kids with you?" Meredith wondered.

"They're in school," she shrugged. "How's things here?"

"Same as they always have been," the older woman sighed. "Drama filled." She looked back down into the OR. "So what exactly is he operating for?"

"It's Izzie all over again, except with a different person," Leanne stated, knowing the girl would understand. "Amy's been in and out of the hospital for the past nine years, half the time was for surgical procedures. Add to that she's an ADHD diabetic with an allergy to fish who was diagnosed with stage four metastatic melanoma earlier today, and it makes one hell of a case."

Meredith noticed the list. "What's that?"

"A list of body parts she owes me if she dies before I do," the red head snorted. "So far I got her liver, kidneys, stomach, lungs, skin, and a few other parts I'm trying to remember that she owed me."

Down on the other side of the group, Alex and Jayden were talking amongst themselves. Both were worried for Amelia, hoping she would survive this and be back to her normal self soon. Sarah, Katey, and Eloise were all wondering the same thing: how did this happen?

* * *

By the next morning, everyone was back on a somewhat normal schedule. The rangers were all back at the Shiba House, the triplets were off doing their jobs, and everyone was fine. The shock of Amelia having cancer and her having to go through surgery was a lot to take in, but they all were going to support her. She was the only one not at the Shiba House, seeing as she had to spend a few weeks at the hospital in recovery and starting her treatments.

As a result of all this, the samurai agreed that at least one of them would be there with her while she was undergoing her treatments, and should an attack occur during one of them, Alex would swap places with whoever was with her. They knew it was going to be a long road before she was well enough again and back to her normal self, but they knew it would happen.

For now, they just had to wait and see what would happen.

* * *

A/N: So how do you like this chapter? Please don't kill me for giving Amelia cancer, but I had to have something in this story that will pose a major challenge. To be honest, I had been planning that since before I began writing this story.


	12. Team Spirit

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 12: Team Spirit**

_A/N: So I'm getting back with the episodes. What'll happen now? What'll happen now that Amelia has been diagnosed with cancer? What will happen to a couple of the girls on the team as its Emily's birthday? What surprises are in store for this chapter? _

_Don't expect updates for this story to be fast. I'll try to update this one at least once a week, but because I recently either got into shows (Glee) or regained my interest in shows (House of Anubis), my mind is clouding with ideas for crossovers with both of those for my other series I am currently working on, and those thoughts have been preventing me from concentrating on what I am currently writing (this story and Shattered Glass). _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

All of the samurai rangers except for one were hiding in the common room, the doors shut so no one else would enter accidentally. They were all setting up for a surprise party, and they had to make sure that the person it was for didn't walk in. It had only been a little more than a month since Amelia was diagnosed with cancer, and it had only been a few days since she was allowed to come back to the Shiba house. When she had gotten back, her long brown hair was completely gone and she wore an orange bandana around her head.

"Hello?" they all heard Emily call. They could hear her walking around the house. "Where is everybody? Did they go out without me?"

When they heard her walk away, Kevin opened the door and poked his head out, making sure the coast was clear. He stepped back in and shut the door. "This is gonna be tough to pull off."

"Have a little faith, Kev," Mia said. "Once we get this stuff ready, all we have to do is hide it."

"Tomorrow's gonna be great," Mike grinned, stepping back to look at the banner he had just finished. "It's Emily's first birthday without her sister. It's so cool we're doing something special for her." They heard a knock on the door. Immediately, they all froze, only to let out a sigh of relief when Jayden opened the door. The red ranger stepped in. "You should've seen your faces. You looked like Master Xandred was at the door."

"Haha," Alex rolled his eyes. "We just didn't want Emily to find us."

Jayden chuckled. "The coast is clear. Emily went outside. What about the cake?"

"I got all the ingredients for an awesome cake," Mia began. "I just need to bake it without her noticing."

"No!" all the guys shouted.

"Don't mind them, Mia," Amelia snorted. She knew the guys didn't like Mia's cooking. "Antonio already ordered the cake this morning before any of us were even awake."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jayden asked as he found his girlfriend sitting outside on one of the benches. They were all taking a break from setting up for the surprise party for Emily's birthday, and Amelia had decided to come sit outside and enjoy the nice weather. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Jayden," Amelia sighed. "Just…thinking about what my parents would say if they were here."

"Say about what?" Jayden frowned, wrapping an arm around her.

"Me having cancer," she explained, leaning into him. "Me and Al being rangers. Just…everything that's happened since they disappeared."

Jayden hugged her close. "We will find them, I promise."

"I just hope we find them by August," she huffed. "If not by then, then by Christmas."

"Why those two?" the red ranger looked at her.

"August is when mine and Al's birthday falls," the brunette explained. "And at Christmas, ever since she could afford a huge ass mansion because she needed to spend her money on something, my eldest sister throws a huge Christmas party where every ranger, their team, their families, their mentors, and any ally who knows about the ranger world is invited. I'm hoping that Ji will allow all of us to go. After all, it'll be something good for us."

"I guess it depends on when and where exactly," Jayden shrugged.

Amelia let a small smile come to her face. "Well, the only real problem would be the size of the party. If you think about it, there's going to be at least close to two hundred people there, as usual, sometimes a bit more."

Before Jayden could respond, the Gap Sensor went off.

* * *

Eight morphed rangers ran onto the scene where they found bodies lying motionless, or rather moving slowly. None of them appeared to be conscious to the rangers as they focused on finding the Nighlok that did this. When they finally found the Nighlok, they noticed it was one with many mouths to feed and it seemed to be taking something away from people.

"Snack time is over for you, Nighlok," Jayden stated as they shot him away from the people.

"The samurai rangers!" he stood. Mike and Antonio charged first, drawing their swords. However, the Nighlok divided into multiple floating balls, making it hard for the two boys to knock him down.

"It's like dodge ball with teeth!" Mike grumbled as the two were thrown down. The balls attacked the other rangers, causing them to swat them away. The girls got separated from the other three boys as the Nighlok put himself together again and cut them down. The three fell onto the ground, and before they could get back up, the Nighlok sucked their spirits out of the three.

"Emily!"

"Mia!"

"Amy!"

This process caused the three to lose their morph and drop to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" Alex demanded as he, Jayden, and Kevin charged the Nighlok. The five boys got ready to fight the Nighlok as they stood in a pentagon shape around him.

"I have to say it," the Nighlok grinned. "Their spirits were delicious! And in twenty four hours, it'll be mine forever!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Forever?"

The Nighlok continued. "Of course, if you defeat me, you could have all their spirits back. But you won't have the chance because I'm heading back to the Netherworld where no mortal can follow." The guys all tensed up, getting angry at the Nighlok. "All of you try to enjoy your one last day with your friends. Because I'm leaving and I won't be coming back."

"No," Jayden growled. "We won't let that happen!" the Nighlok started to walk away, only for Kevin and Mike to go after him.

* * *

Once the Nighlok had vanished, the five guys managed to get the three girls back to the Shiba house. Ji was waiting with beds set up for each of the girls as they entered. Each girl was laid on a bed and made comfortable. Alex had his laptop open, trying to figure out if there was a way this could be solved sooner. It was already night time, but none of the guys could sleep.

"Fifty four people including the girls have their spirits stolen," Ji reported. "Official hospital reports say that the patients are resting comfortably and no better."

"I can't believe by tomorrow night, they and all those people could stay asleep forever," Kevin sighed. "We have to defeat that Nighlok before it happens."

"But he said he won't leave the Netherworld," Alex pointed out.

"We have to do something," Mike stated. "No matter what it takes. We have to save them." Then he noticed something with the deer zord as it sat on the nightstand next to the bed Amelia was in. It appeared to be distressed. What was odd about it was that this was the only zord doing this. "Hey, what's up with the deer zord?"

Alex looked up and noticed his sister's zord looking depressed. He sighed and pulled out his duck zord, which immediately went over to its sister. "Amelia's spirit was stolen. Her spirit includes her animal spirit, the deer. That's how she's able to connect with her zord. With her spirit gone, the connection is in jeopardy."

* * *

Morning came, and Alex was the only one in the room with the girls. He was coming to check up on his sister, mainly to see how this was affecting her. He hadn't found anything to solve this problem sooner, and he knew that the only way would be to defeat the Nighlok. As he took a seat next to Amelia's bed, he noticed the three girls beginning to stir. He turned toward the door. "Guys, they're awake!" Everyone else came running in as the girls woke up.

"Sorry guys," Emily apologized. "We let him get us."

"Don't be silly," Mike assured. "We're just glad you're okay."

"Thanks for putting on the brave face for us," Amelia muttered. "We know we're not okay."

"I feel empty," Mia sighed.

Jayden looked to all of them. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. We're not gonna let you down. Just hold on till then." Slowly, all three girls shut their eyes, drifting back off into sleep. Mike, feeling angry, ran out of the room, a plan in mind. Kevin, Alex, and Jayden followed him, leaving Ji to watch over the girls.

* * *

When Alex arrived onto the scene a little behind the others, he found Kevin and Mike beating the crack where the Nighlok vanished with their spin swords. Jayden had just arrived seconds before and had yet to join in. He knew why all three were angry, and so was he, but he had to be the level headed one for now. "Guys, stop!" he pulled the two boys away from it. "Calm down! That won't do anything."

"Then what should we do?" Mike breathed. "Tell me, what should we do?"

"Certainly not this unless you want to die," Alex stated.

"Why would we…"

"Clearly you guys have never faced the wrath of an angry female ranger," Alex sighed. "You guys do something stupid, the girls will find a way to kill you all. There's another way to save them than becoming a Nighlok."

Jayden frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The only way to draw this Nighlok out, that we know of so far, is to go to the Netherworld," Alex explained his research. "Doing so would result in a human trading their life to become a Nighlok, and cause more problems. You all do that, the girls, especially Amy, will find a way to kill you for doing that and then find a way to kill you again for being idiots."

All the boys stared at the crack in the column. "I'll do it," Mike offered.

"You really wanna risk that without telling Emily how you really feel first?" Alex questioned.

"What are you…"

"Dude, it's obvious how much you like Emily," Alex rolled his eyes. "And Kevin, it's obvious how much you like Mia. Besides, it's our mission to save the entire world."

Before Mike could move any further, Antonio came into the picture, holding them back. "Mentor told me you guys were here," he stated. "I think I may be able to draw that Nighlok back through the gap."

"For real?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"It'll take a lot of symbol power," Antonio went on. "And…the Clawzord."

* * *

The guys were all casting symbols left and right, repeatedly using the same one. Antonio was leading them in this, and so far, nothing much had come of it. With every hit, the claw zord grew a bit bigger toward its full height. With the girls still down and not having a lot of time left, they knew they had to act fast. Alex knew that there were three ninjas lurking about the area, waiting for their cue to attack. With the casting of a final symbol, the Clawzord was at its full size and the Nighlok appeared before the rangers.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "What is that?"

"That's my buddy Clawzord," Antonio smirked. "And he's new in town."

"But I was in the Netherworld," the Nighlok complained. "How'd you get me here?"

"It's simple," Antonio shrugged. "When we came in contact, I marked you with a symbol, the same symbol I've been working with to program the Clawzord."

"What?" the Nighlok frowned. "You marked me."

Antonio nodded. "Yeah. And after I finished programming the Clawzord, I just needed the other rangers to help me activate him. Once we did that, I knew you'd be drawn out of the Netherworld just like a magnet. And it worked like a charm."

"This is outrageous," Splitface grumbled. "I refuse to believe you can beat me like this. No no no!"

"Shut your mouths," Mike growled. "You're gonna pay for what you did to the girls."

"It's time to end this," Alex agreed, giving the lurking ninjas their cue. Before the samurai could morph, the Nighlok was hit with blasts of ice, lightning, and fire. Save Alex, the others became confused. Just as the Nighlok stood, blurs of white, pink, and gold flew by the Nighlok, knocking him down once more.

"Hey, what gives?" he complained. The blurs came to a stop in front of the other rangers, revealing three girls in different ranger uniforms, swords drawn. Alex smirked, knowing exactly who they were.

The one in white spoke. "So you're the bastard that severed our sister's connection."

"It's gonna be great to kick some ass again," the one in gold commented.

"Well let's finish this guy off," the one in pink smirked, her eyes briefly glowing pink. The other samurai noticed this and turned to Alex, wondering if he knew anything about it. The three ninjas attacked the Nighlok, not giving him a chance to attack back and moving too fast for him to try anything.

"Alex, what's going on?" Kevin looked to their white ranger.

Alex sighed. "This is what happens when you piss off a female ranger. They felt Amy's connection being lost, so they've come to fix it."

"Wait, you know them?" Mike turned to him.

"They're my older sisters," he shrugged. "They've been rangers a few times. El's been green and gold, Kay's been white and orange, and Sarah's always been pink, the exception being when she was a black ranger for a day." Then he turned to Jayden. "Just to let you know, if you thought meeting my parents was bad, then wait until you officially meet my sisters."

"What?" Jayden frowned.

"My parents were never the ones to be worried about," Alex stated. Jayden realized what he meant and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How did they do that?" Antonio blinked as the Nighlok was destroyed and the spirits were released. Fortunately for the rangers, the Nighlok didn't grow back for once.

* * *

After the fight was over and after thanking the triplets for their help, the rangers were back in the Shiba House. They knew the girls were all safe and sound, and now that the day's work was done, they could get ready for the party. "Come on," Mia smiled as she and Amelia dragged Emily toward the common room, where the party was set up.

"Guys, what's up?" Emily frowned. "We're fine now."

"We know," Amelia smirked. "But you're about to get even better." Emily grinned wide as they stopped in the common room. The blonde noticed all the decorations hanging around the room and the tables of food.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"Surprise!" the guys yelled, jumping out from their hiding spot. "Happy Birthday!"

"Are you surprised?" Kevin asked. Emily grinned and nodded.

Mike stepped up and handed the yellow ranger a card in a yellow envelope. "It's from your sister." Emily took the card and opened it, reading its contents. When she finished, Amelia put on some music and the rangers gathered around Emily, keeping her eyes away from the cake Ji was setting up.

"And what's a birthday without a cake," Antonio pointed to the table where Ji had just laid the giant circular cake. On it in shiny letters were the words "Happy Birthday Emily and Clawzord."

"Clawzord?" Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at the gold ranger.

"It's his birthday too," he shrugged.

"You guys are the best," Emily grinned.

Mia picked up the cake knife. "Who wants cake?"

* * *

A/N: I probably could've done better with the ending, but I wanted to end it there. Up next is the Tengen Gate episode, and it's not going to be Jayden who gets poisoned. Well, maybe not.


	13. The Tengen Gate

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 13: The Tengen Gate**

_A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure how this chapter is going to go, so bear with me. What if it wasn't just Jayden who was poisoned? What happens when the rangers are at the Tengen Gate, getting a new thing that they need? How will things work out overall?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was a typical sunny day in Panorama City. Things were quiet now that the first fight of the day was done. The rangers knew it wasn't going to be long before another fight was called, but they had other things to worry about. Everything was as normal as it could be since Emily's birthday the previous week, and the only major change was getting used to Amelia going to treatments. Since the rangers had been in battle while she was at another treatment, she had been there alone, Alex going to get her afterward.

Now, all the rangers were sitting in the common room, Ji standing and pointing to an open book on the table. "I don't know what to do," Mia was first to speak. "We fought so hard, but the Sanzu river keeps seeping into our world."

"I can't believe this is happening," Mike shook his head.

"What else can we do?" Emily asked. "We've beaten the Nighlok every time."

"We can't think about winning or losing," Jayden stated. "We have to believe in ourselves and keep fighting."

"Jayden's right," Kevin agreed. "We can't give up, no matter what."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ji gained their attention. "Because I may have found something that could help us."

Alex frowned as he looked at the picture in the book, recognizing it from doing some research on previous samurai ranger teams. "The black box?"

"Ji, we can't," Jayden denied.

"What is it?" Amelia looked to her boyfriend.

"A magic talisman," Ji answered. "Created by the very first red ranger. It is said it can unite the symbol powers of all the rangers into one."

"Okay, cool," Mike shrugged. "Let's fire it up."

Jayden shot down the idea. "It's not as simple as that. The red ranger never finished the talisman."

"Many have tried," Ji continued. "But none have the skill and power to complete it."

"What about Antonio or Alex?" Emily suggested. "They're both tech geniuses."

"Yeah," Amelia agreed. "I mean, Antonio programmed the zord like it was a coffee maker, and Alex can hack into anything."

"But neither of them," Kevin began. "Have the mastery of symbol power like we do. No offense, Alex." Alex shrugged. "You know how much it drains us each time we use it?"

Jayden agreed. "Kevin's right. Trying to transfer even a few of our symbol powers into the box could destroy them. I can't ask them to do this."

"You're not," Alex replied. "I'll do it. If we can get Antonio to agree, two people working on it could be better than one."

"None of us want to see them hurt," Amelia agreed. "But…"

"We're talking about saving the human race, here," Mia finished.

"If they're willing," Mike nodded. "Give them a shot."

Jayden thought for a moment. Alex had already agreed, so they really only needed Antonio to help. "Okay."

"First," Ji continued. "You must retrieve the black box. For generations, it has been protected by the guardians of the Tengen Gate."

* * *

Jayden, Amelia, Mia, Kevin, Emily, and Mike found themselves entering the Tengen Gate. Alex and Antonio had been left behind, mainly so Ji could discuss what they would have to do with the black box when it came time for them to step in and do their part. Alex had asked Jayden to look after Amelia, especially if something went wrong. The orange ranger was leaning her head against Jayden's shoulder as they walked along.

"This is the Tengen Gate?" Mike frowned. "It's just a big wood thing."

"The Tengen Gate is an important part of ranger history, Mike," Jayden stated. They all bowed at the entrance before continuing forward. They stopped in front of a stone with writing on it, Jayden knowing what it was. "This commemorates where the first samurai rangers battled the Nighlok army."

"They say the Sanzu river flooded the entire city," Emily recalled.

"What happened?" Amelia looked around. Unlike the others, she didn't know much about the samurai history.

Kevin answered. "The rangers defeated them because they never gave up. And they took their training seriously."

"They certainly did," a new voice entered. They turned to see an old man with a smile walking toward them. "Although the legends tell us that the green ranger was a bit of a prankster."

"No way," Mike scoffed.

"Apparently," the old man nodded. "He drove the blue ranger crazy. But they were still the best of friends. I am Daisuke, the elder guardian." They all bowed respectfully. "Welcome to the Tengen Gate. Your mentor advised us that you were coming. Please." He stepped aside, allowing them to go through. One of the guardians led them all away, Jayden lagging behind. "A penny for your thoughts, Jayden?"

"It's nothing," he assured.

Daisuke saw right through it. "You haven't told them your secret, have you?"

"They're my friends, Daisuke," Jayden shook his head. "I don't like lying to them, but…"

"I'm sorry, Jayden," Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "But it is your responsibility to be the red ranger."

"I know," he sighed. "I won't fail them."

* * *

The rangers found themselves standing in a big room with pillows laid out in a circle on the floor. The back wall had different connecting scrolls on it, telling a story that Mia and Kevin were trying to figure out. Amelia was talking to Emily and Mike, all of them waiting for Jayden and Daisuke to enter the room. When they finally did, Daisuke spotted Mia and Kevin examining the story board. He decided to let them in on the legend.

"It's an old folk tale," he stated. "A young woman made a deal with the Nighlok king to save the life of her beloved. But the king tricked her and turned them both into Nighlok."

"It sure sounds like something a Nighlok would do," Kevin mused.

"The king took away the man's memory," Daisuke went on. "And cursed him to wander the Earth alone forever."

Mia looked at the different drawings. "It's strange. It's almost as if I met this woman before." Daisuke directed them to take seats on the pillows as a servant brought in a wooden box. The older man took the box before sitting down on the last pillow. He set the box on the floor and opened it, revealing the black box with the samurai crest on it.

"The black box," he began. "The most powerful samurai weapon ever conceived. Few even know of it's existence." Jayden held the black box in his hands, examining it.

"Thank you, Daisuke," he thanked. "I shall protect it with my life."

"I hope your friends can program it," Daisuke nodded, another servant leaving the room after filling seven tea cups. "With each passing day, the Nighlok presence grows stronger. I fear that soon even this sacred place will be corrupted by their evil."

A servant set the tray of tea down in the center of the circle before leaving. "Now," Daisuke smiled. "Let us drink tea together…" Everyone grabbed a cup, Amelia and Jayden getting their first and the latter handing one to Daisuke. "To honor the ancient rangers and for good fortune in battle."

With the wishes done, Jayden and Amelia simultaneously took a sip of their tea, eyes going wide the minute it went down their throats. Both spit it out, dropping the cups onto the floor. This caused the others to put theirs down, fearing something was wrong with it, especially when the orange and red rangers fell to the ground, clutching their throats and coughing madly. The others all crowded around them.

"The drink," Jayden managed to get out. "It's poisoned!"

"Daisuke!" a servant ran in. "There are Nighlok in the garden!"

"But we can't leave Amy and Jayden," Mia pointed out.

"Don't worry about us," Amy managed to get out, her voice more strained than Jayden's. "Go!"

Deciding it best, the other four samurai ran out into the garden, leaving Daisuke to watch over the two rangers.

* * *

As the other four rangers were out fighting the Nighlok, Daisuke and the servant who warned them were helping Amelia and Jayden. The servant brought in a tray with two drinks and a couple towels on it. Jayden and Amelia had both been laying flat on their backs, heads resting on a couple pillows. Daisuke gave Jayden a sip of one of the drinks first, since he was closer. However, just as he was about to take a sip, they all turned their heads at the sound of a voice. "What a joke!" they say a squid-faced Nighlok huff. "Seriously? You're going to fight my black magic potion with dried mushrooms?"

The servant tried charging but was shot back before he could. Daisuke stood and began walking over. "Foolish Nighlok! Your forces were defeated here once before, and they shall be again!"

"Ooh ah ooh," the Nighlok rolled his eyes. "You want a piece of me, too?"

"Wait," Jayden stopped him. "It's me you want. Let the guardians go."

"Fine by me," he shrugged. "I just need one thing from you. You're going to show me the symbol you red rangers used to seal away Master Xandred."

Amelia looked over to her boyfriend. "Jayden, don't."

* * *

Jayden and Amelia found themselves crawling through the garden, trying to escape the Nighlok they were facing. He hadn't attacked them yet, but both knew that he very well could. The two rangers were still in a lot of pain from the potion they had consumed, and it was becoming almost unbearable to move. "It's a simple question, red ranger," the Nighlok grumbled. "Just show me the sealing symbol. I'll give you the antidote, and it'll save all of us a lot of grief."

"Never," Jayden spat.

"That's how you want to play it?" the Nighlok scoffed.

"The man said no!" a new voice shouted. They all turned to see Antonio, who still wasn't morphed, running into the area. He morphed as he went, becoming encased in his ranger suit as he reached them. He drew his blade and immediately clashed against the Nighlok.

"Who invited you?" the Nighlok demanded. "This is a private conversation."

Amelia looked up at the gold ranger. "Antonio?" she muttered, right before passing out.

"Amy!" Jayden noticed this. The fight between Antonio and the Nighlok continued, neither one willing to give up. Because the Nighlok barely moved at all, it gave Antonio a slight advantage to dodge attacks and deliver blows.

"Hold still, would you?" the monster groaned, getting annoyed. Antonio was knocked away, landing on the ground before getting back to his feet. Before he could attack, he was hit again. He freed himself from the hold and charged once more, dodging what was thrown at him. By this point, both Jayden and Amelia were both unconscious. Dekker came onto scene, standing between Jayden and Amelia.

"Hey fisherman!" he called.

"Huh?" Antonio frowned, before spotting a familiar man. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Dekker seemed calm. "Relax. "He transformed into his Nighlok form. "I'll take care of the orange ranger from here."

"What?" Antonio went wide eyed. If Amelia got kidnapped, the gold ranger was pretty sure his roommates would have his head. "Wait! No!" Dekker had Amelia hoisted over his shoulders before leaping away over the building, leaving Antonio fighting the Nighlok and Jayden still unconscious on the ground. "Come back with my friend!"

"Dekker spoils everything," the other Nighlok grumbled before disappearing, forgetting about Jayden.

* * *

"What do you mean kidnapped?" Alex demanded as he talked to Antonio through the samurizers. He hadn't gone when he was called, having been working on an antidote to get rid of the poison flowing through Jayden and Amelia's bodies. He had heard everything up until the Nighlok asking Jayden to reveal the sealing symbol once more, so he had no idea what had been going on.

"_I tried to stop it from happening," _the gold ranger swore. Alex had been working on the antidote for the poison, and he had just finished it. Hearing his sister was kidnapped was not something he had been able to hear thanks to a device he had given his sister to record whatever was being said. When the connection was cut, he assumed it was because she accidentally hit the device, causing it to shut off. _"I swear, I did, but I was the only one trying to! Jayden was out because of the poison, the others were taken down by a brutal attack, and you were working on the antidote."_

"Great," Alex huffed. "Just get the others back here. I'll figure something out."

This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, though both Jayden and Amelia have been poisoned, it is only Amelia who has been kidnapped. Anyway, what'll happen now? This chapter turned out better than I thought, yet didn't.

Updates for this story might be slow and because I have ideas that will not leave my head for my other series and for a new story, I feel like if I don't work on those soon, my head might just explode.


	14. Boxed In

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 14: Boxed In**

_A/N: Last time, Amelia and Jayden were poisoned, but only Amelia was kidnapped. Amelia has cancer and everyone's helping her through it. Alex and Antonio are going to try and get the black box to work, as well as rescue Amelia and help get the others back to health, considering they all got injured in the fight against the Nighlok. Anyway, what'll happen this time?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was the next morning at the Shiba house, and things were a bit awkward. Emily was still lying down in bed. Mike was sitting up, grabbing his shoulder. Kevin and Mia were tossing and turning in their beds, not wanting to move. Jayden was lying asleep on the last bed, recovering from the poison. Alex, with Leanne's help, had managed to figure out how to flush the poison out of Jayden's system. Now, Ji, Alex, and Antonio stood at the door, looking in on them. Their biggest concern, now that they knew the others could pull through this, was finding and rescuing Amelia.

"Wow," Antonio sighed. "Man, they're pretty banged up after that run in with Arachnitor, huh?"

"Yes," Ji nodded. "Now that the Sanzu River is seeping into our world, the Nighlok are getting stronger. Soon they will be too powerful for even our team to stop." They moved out of the doorway and stepped further into the hallway. "It is crucial that you two fill this black box with all the rangers' symbol powers."

"Once we rescue Amy, Antonio and I will get it running in no time," Alex assured.

Ji turned to them. "You must focus on the job at hand."

"But Amy is out there, possibly on the verge of death," Alex protested. "She may have come out of situations where she was close to dying before, but this is different. She dies, we're one ranger down, which means we aren't as strong as we could be. We need to find her first."

"Besides," Antonio agreed, now holding the box that housed the black box in his hands. "Not even the original red ranger could finish this."

"Your lack of formal symbol power training will make this very difficult," Ji agreed. "But Antonio, you did build your own samurai morpher, and Alex, you can hack into anything."

"This is the ultimate hack job," Antonio took a seat on a chair, holding the talisman in his hands. "My kind of challenge."

"I have faith that with both of your high tech skills will enable you to succeed where others have failed."

Alex only had one thing to say. "I'm not working on this until Amy is back here, safe and sound. You can't change my mind."

* * *

"Huh," Dekker huffed as he carried a weak Amelia over his shoulders. He was marching through water, and Amelia had no idea where they were. "Rescuing you has become a bit of a bad habit, but one I intend to see break permanently." Without warning, Amelia found herself being tossed into the water. When she came up for air, she found herself coughing madly, unable to stand. She was still hurting from the poison that flowed through her. She glared up at him as he changed back into his human form.

She tried getting up, but found that she couldn't. "Stay under," he advised. "The water will purge the poison from your system." Amelia continued glaring at him. "Just do as I say. Trust me. There's nothing I want more than you in top form. The sooner you recover, the sooner I'll be able to duel you and finally bring you down."

Taking a risk, she went back under the water.

* * *

Back at the Shiba house, Antonio was busy trying to hack the black box as Alex was keeping up a search for his sister. Neither boy had managed to get very far in their tasks, and so far nothing good was coming up. Ji was constantly checking up on them and the others, bringing reports of how they were doing back to everyone. The others were still in bed, barely able to move. Jayden was still out cold, but at least the poison was no longer in him.

"Okay," Antonio breathed. "I've hacked in. Now I just have to format it to absorb our symbol powers." Before he could even start to do that, he began to lose his footing and started to fall over. Alex was quick on his feet and caught him before he hit the ground. Antonio leaned against one of the chairs as Alex let go. "I'm okay."

"You gotta pace yourself," the white ranger stated. "Using symbol power is incredibly draining. Don't overdo it."

"I have to do everything I can," Antonio argued, standing up once more.

"Dude, take a small break," Alex suggested. "Why don't you keep an eye on the search as I try to get the first one done?"

Antonio thought for a moment. "Yeah. After all, we are supposed to be doing this together." He took a seat on the chair and began looking over the search. Alex pulled out his samurizer and pushed a few buttons, working on trying to get the black box to work.

"We just gotta keep in mind that if there's another Nighlok attack," Alex sighed. "We're the only rangers healthy enough to respond."

* * *

Amelia found herself sitting as far away from Dekker yet as close to the fire in between them as possible, trying to warm up. They were in a cave, the fire between them. Dekker hadn't said anything, and Amelia hadn't either. She would've tried to escape had she not felt like she couldn't move and if she had any idea where she was and how to get home. She was laying on the ground on her back, using a rock as a pillow for her head. It wasn't the most comfortable, but there was nothing else.

"The purity of the lake has healed you," Dekker commented. "But you'll still be weak for a while."

"No shit," the brunette rolled her eyes. She tried to sit up, but failed. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I'm searching for the ultimate duel," Dekker replied. "The duel that you and I will have."

"I don't fight just to fight," she growled. "I fight to protect people."

"We'll see," he huffed. "We're patient, my sword Urumasa and I. But eventually, we will battle. I have quite the incentive to convince you. After all, I was once fully human. All I know now is a constant craving for battle. The Nighlok in me gives me no choice about it."

Amelia scoffed. "You always have a choice. You don't have to give in to the Nighlok's cravings."

"It's easy for you to say," he shook his head.

"Doing the right thing is always worth the effort," she went on. "No matter how hard it is. That's why I won't fight just to fight."

"You will give me the ultimate battle," Dekker shouted. "Whether you like it or not. It's the only way I'll ever be free from this terrible curse."

* * *

"There," Alex let out a breath as he knelt to the ground. "Formatting's done." Antonio saw nothing come up in the search for Amelia, and he didn't want to give his friend the bad news. Ji was back in the room with them, having just checked up on the others. "Someone mind getting me some aspirin?" Antonio left to get them, only to return as Ji spoke.

"Now comes the really dangerous part," Ji stated. "Infusing the box with everyone's symbol power."

"That's where we come in," Kevin spoke, causing the three to turn. The blue, pink, green, and yellow rangers were all standing next to each other, looking fine."

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Ji frowned.

Kevin ignored him. "Antonio and Alex can't take this all on themselves. We need to help each other, especially since Jayden's kinda out of it and Amy's gone." The gap sensor went off.

"So what do we do now?" Antonio looked to their mentor and the others.

"Well, I know what Jayden would say," Mia said.

"At all cost, protect the innocent," Kevin finished.

"That's golden," Antonio agreed. "You guys go take care of the Nighlok, and we'll go find Amy."

Ji stopped him and Alex from leaving. "No. You must finish the black box first."

"We can't," Alex stated, getting to his feet. "We need their power discs, and they're taking them into battle.

To their surprise, Emily walked over to the two boys and held out her disc. "Here. It's yours." Following her lead, the other four did the same. They placed them all in Antonio's hands.

"Are you guys serious?" he blinked. "How can you defeat the Nighlok without these?"

"We'll make do," Emily assured. "But without the black box, the whole world's in danger, and you're the only ones who can program it."

"It's true," Kevin agreed. "No one else can match the skills you guys bring to the team."

"Look," Alex grumbled. "My sister needs me. I'm not going to leave her wherever she us for another minute, and nothing's going to change my mind."

"Now go on," Antonio shooed them. "Get out of here! We all got work to do!"

"We're on it," Mike nodded as the four ran out.

Alex turned to his friend. "You think you can handle this by yourself?"

"Go," Antonio nodded.

* * *

Amelia felt herself growing tired, but she knew she had to stay awake. She wasn't going to show any sign of weakness in front of her enemy. The fire was dying down, no matter how bad she tried to keep it alive. The orange ranger watched as Dekker got to his feet, taking Urumasa in his hands. "You should be fully recovered by now," he remarked.

Upon hearing this, she couldn't help but laugh as she got to her feet. She could tell Dekker was confused, but she quickly contained the laughter. "Why do you want to fight me? There are plenty of good warriors in the world."

"Yes," Dekker nodded. "But you are the strongest. You've fought many battles and won, making it the perfect challenge."

"You're seriously going to base it off of that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"There's a spirit inside you I've never found in any other samurai before," he continued. "A warrior's spirit. And that's why you're the perfect opponent." He transformed into his Nighlok form and faced her, sword pointing to her. However, when he turned to see where she was, she wasn't anywhere in sight, yet there was still a spin sword pointed at him. "Go ahead. Make your move."

Out of nowhere, a blur of white came flying in. "Hold on! This isn't gonna happen on my watch!" He knew where his sister was, even while she was invisible, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, you're in no shape to fight."

"Out of my way, white ranger," Dekker ordered.

"How can you want to duel her when she's like this, Nighlok?" Alex demanded. "Me and my sister are walking out of here. And you're going to let us out. Got it?"

Dekker thought for a moment. "Go. But know this, orange ranger. The next time we meet, we will battle."

"Come on Amy," Alex grabbed his sister's hand. "The nice creepy guy's letting us go." He ninja streaked out of there, getting far away from the cave as possible before stopping. When they stopped in the middle of the nearby woods, Amelia made herself visible again and Alex let go of her arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they began running.

"I'm getting you to the hospital so Leanne can make sure you're okay," Alex stated. "Don't even argue. We need to know how that poison affected everything else with you. And once I drop you off, I'm heading to help the others fight."

"No complaints, but fair warning, I'm about to pass out again," she said, right before she passed out. Alex caught her and shook his head.

* * *

After the long day, everyone was feeling fine and things were back to normal. Amelia had not joined the others for the fight, having been stuck at the hospital and having tests run on her. Jayden had gone to join the others once his mind was back in its place, and now that the fight was done for the day, giving them another victory, they wanted to relax. Ji had allowed them to celebrate their victory and getting this far with the black box. It was Mike's idea to order a pizza, and Alex had gotten it from none other than Jungle Karma Pizza, managing to get great discounts on the few pizzas they ordered. It helped having connections.

Jayden and Amelia weren't with the others yet. The two were sitting out on the bench in the yard, talking. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jayden felt the urge to tell her something that had been bothering him, and he was doing that. She was quiet as he spoke what was on his mind.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Emily spoke up from behind them, causing the two to turn and look at the others. Mike, Alex, and Antonio were all holding pizza boxes in their hands.

"Oh, no," Jayden shook his head. "What's up?"

"Well, first we wanted to make sure you guys were okay," Mia answered. "After all that you've been through."

"And we're gonna try it out on the pizza," Mika added. "And figure out a new strategy for these more powerful Nighlok."

"Want to join us?" Emily offered.

Amelia smiled. "Thanks guys. We're doing fine. But why don't you go ahead and start without us?"

"You sure?" Alex frowned. His sister never turned down food.

"We'll be there in a minute," she assured. They all turned and headed inside. Amelia looked to her boyfriend. "Feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

"Yeah," Jayden nodded. "Thanks. Now come on. I know you probably want to see whether you or Mike can eat more of a pizza."

"You know me so well," she laughed, kissing him. They got up and headed inside to join the others.

* * *

A/N: So not the best chapter, but hey, it's an update! Not sure when the next update will be, considering my teachers are loading us with work (for the first time this semester), the semester is only a couple months from being over, and finishing up my public speaking college level course, as well as having a few family Christmas parties to go to, updates might be kinda weird. If updates for my **Shattered Glass **stories are quicker than this, it's because I'm far ahead in writing it.

**Question: If I were to do a **_**crossover **_**between ****Power Rangers Samurai ****and ****House of Anubis, ****would you guys read it? **

Thanks for reading this and/or reviewing this!


	15. Connected

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 15: Connected**

_A/N: Another filler chapter. I wanted to do a filler chapter before going to Broken Dreams, since there was a big gap between the air dates of Boxed In and Broken Dreams. Also, though I am starting a new samurai story soon that is a crossover, I will try to update this one along with it. Anyway, what'll happen when Amelia and Alex search for their parents, maybe run in to some old faces, and things in general? This chapter may be short, but it'll hopefully work._

_Thank you to Television Lover for giving me an idea for this chapter!_

_Thanks to all you readers and reviewers!_

_**Please vote in the poll on my profile!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

Amelia and Alex had been up early every day in the past week. It had been a few weeks since the incident at the Tengen Gate, and so far, things had been normal. They had all got to enjoy a bit of time off, they were training a bit more, and things were going great for all of them. Amelia was still continuing with her cancer treatments, and things for her were looking great. This entire past week, she and her brother had been doing something they should've paid more attention to more in their breaks.

They had spent the past week searching for their parents.

While Alex had millions of search programs running on his laptop, Amelia had been doing her own research on how they could search for them easier. What the two found strange was that there was no sign of their signals anywhere in the world, which worried them. They knew their parents were still alive, since they still felt their Ninjetti connection to them. When they had realized this, Amelia had the idea that they could maybe send their animal spirits out to search.

That's what they were doing now. Both of them were in their Ninjetti garbs, letting their animal spirits guide them on a search for their parents. Their spirits were running free through the woods, the twins following them. They had called their siblings and all other Ninjetti and asked them to do the same. Ji had only allowed the call because they were fellow rangers who still had power to defend themselves in emergency, and it was 2024, meaning there was technology for them to communicate without being detected.

"Bambi," Amelia called out to her spirit. Alex rolled his eyes. When they were younger, Amelia had decided to give everyone's animal spirit a name, and since her's was the deer, she named hers after the Disney movie, Bambi. She didn't care about the gender of her spirit when naming it that. She had even named her brother's spirit, naming it after the duck in the movie _The Pacifier. _"Gary! Come on!"

"Amy, did you really need to name them?" Alex sighed. He never understood why she needed to, so he was curious.

"Alex, I told you before," Amelia rolled her eyes. "If they have names, it helps us become closer with our animal spirits. It could also help us in finding mom and dad." They stopped walking as the duck and deer spirits came back to them. When their spirits went back in them, they learned what their spirits had. "None of the others found anything. This is so frustrating!"

"Relax Amy," Alex soothed as they began their walk back to the house, losing the Ninjetti garbs so they were in their regular clothes. "We will find them. There are still places we haven't searched yet, too. We haven't searched other dimensions, other planets…"

Amelia cut him off as she walked farther ahead. Alex let out a sigh. He knew their parents not being here was tough on her, considering all that has happened. Neither of them wanted their last memory of their parents to be of them vanishing into nowhere.

Alex pulled out his phone and hit a number, speaking right away when the person on the other end picked up. "We should set it up. She's becoming too stressed. I can feel it."

When Amelia walked into the house, she was immediately dragged to the girls room by Emily and Mia, both who had grins on their faces. Neither would tell her what was going on, which caused the brunette to become a bit upset. She wanted to know why her friends were giving her a makeover for no apparent reason. Emily and Mia knew why they were doing this, and they wanted to do it. They were having a hard time keeping why from Amelia, who kept asking as they fixed her hair and makeup and had her try on a few different outfits.

After finally settling on a simple orange tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of white shorts and white shoes, her hair up in a pony tail and curled, hanging over her shoulder, they decided they could leave. Amelia had no idea where they were going or why there was so much fuss. "Where are we going?" she asked once more as they walked through the city.

"Just through the park," Emily shrugged. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Considering you got me all dressed up just to go to the park, yes," Amelia nodded. They stopped near the beach railing and looked out over the water. Without her noticing, Mia and Emily snuck away. "Why are we doing this?"

"I don't know," a guy's voice replied as she felt familiar arms wrap around her. "Your brother and the other guys ditched me here too."

"They do realize that they don't need to set us up on dates, right?" she chuckled, turning around to face Jayden. "After all, it's not like they're trying to get us together."

Jayden smiled. "Wanna ditch them and go somewhere?"

"Come on," Amelia grinned. "I know just where to go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him along as she ran, heading for a place she spotted on her way here.

From where they were hiding, the other rangers grinned to themselves. They all knew Amelia was stressing out, and they figured getting her to go on a date with her boyfriend would help take some of it away.

With Jayden and Amelia out on their date, everyone else was left to do as they wanted. Emily and Mia had decided to go shopping out in town. Mike was playing video games as usual, and Kevin, like always, wanted to get some extra training in. Antonio was playing video games with Mike, both of them getting into the game they were playing. Alex had decided to expand the search for his parents as he watched the two play video games.

"Dude, pick up a controller and join in," Mike offered. "We're getting creamed here!"

"It's just a game," Alex rolled his eyes, moving seats so he could join in. He grabbed a controller and began playing with them, letting is laptop run the search. "How are you two, the best gamers in the house, losing?"

"We have no idea," Antonio replied. "But it's not looking good. So where'd you extend the search to?"

"Other dimensions," Alex stated. "If they're nowhere in this one, it's possible they're in another dimension."

"How many different dimensions are there?" Mike wondered.

Alex sighed. "There's an infinite number of dimensions. No one knows the exact number, but it's a pretty damn big one. I just hope they're in one."

"How long will that search take?" Antonio questioned.

"Months," the white ranger answered. "Then I have to search other planets outside this solar system."

"Like what ones?" Mike asked.

"Phaedos, Aquitar, Triforia, KO-35," Alex listed. "Mainly the ones where we have allies, but it's possible they're on other ones too.

"Never heard of those planets," Mike frowned.

Alex chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me. One houses and protects the Great Power, one is one of my uncle's birth planet, another one we have a ranger ally, and the other is full of an aquatic species my girlfriend's dad used to work for and still kinda does."

"And you can travel to these planets?" the green ranger went on. Alex nodded.

"Just takes a lot of power and a while to do so," he confirmed. A bang on the window caused all three boys to jump a bit.

"What was that?" Antonio demanded as Kevin ran in to figure it out. Alex stood and headed to the window, where they all heard scuffling. Carefully, he opened it, only to duck down seconds later when two birds came flying in. One was pink, and one had white, green, black, and red feathers. The other guys ducked as well as the two birds flew in.

"Mo," Alex blinked, walking over to the birds. He recognized both of them and was using the names his sister had given them. "Pinky." The two birds moved so they were sitting on top of his shoulders.

Kevin looked to the white ranger. "What are you talking about?"

"Mo and Pinky are my parents animal spirits," Alex pointed to the birds. "Hope Ji doesn't mind a few pets for a while."

A/N: As I said, it was gonna be short. The birds arriving at the end are going to help the twins search for Tommy and Kim in future chapters, so those will be around for a while. Unless I decide to do a filler, Broken Dreams is up Next.


	16. Broken Dreams

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 16: Broken Dreams**

_A/N: Yes, I know I know. I'm finally getting around to this episode. Yay! To me, it feels like forever since I've updated. I've been trying to think of ideas for fillers for this, but so far nothing's come to mind. Anyway, I don't really have any ideas or this chapter, so whatever words I type will hopefully form a good chapter. Let's get on with it, shall we?_

_Also, because of the time gap in the episodes, the next few chapters until after the Christmas episode (which I am debating on whether or not to include because of something I have planned for it) are going to be stretched out from the middle of June (airdate of Boxed In) and December (Christmas episode). Including the one hour team up with RPM, it gives roughly 4 full episodes to stretch into a 6 month period of time._

_Italics is the dreams. Amelia's dream isn't real, but it's going to be her vision of a perfect life for her._

_And I know I posted this in my other update, but:_

_**To those living in Newtown Connecticut and have lost a child or loved one in the shooting at the elementary school, I am sorry for your loss. **_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Summer was finally here, and things couldn't get better for the rangers. Well, the only thing that could make their lives better was Xandred being gone, but they knew that it was still a long time away. In the past month, Amelia had been getting better with the cancer and treatments, and her hair was starting to grow back. Everyone could see she was back to her normal self, and it was a good thing for all of them.

Since their last battle, things had been going all right. There was the awkward day where they had forced Jayden and Amelia to go out on a date and Alex was searching for their parents, but things worked out fine in the end. Alex had explained the purpose of the falcon, Mo, and the crane, Pinky, being there. They were representations of his parents, and with them around, they had a connection to them. The two birds were pretty much their parents. If one of their parents got injured, the injury would show up on their bird.

As of the current moment, Emily, Mike, and Kevin were all training with the training dummies. Jayden and Alex were locked in a fierce sparring match. Mo and Pinky were perched upon the bench, watching curiously. The two birds were getting used to living with rangers, but it was still a big adjustment. As the training continued, Mia and Amelia, dressed in their everyday clothes, walked out of the house. The pink ranger had a bag slung on her shoulder.

"Hey guys," they greeted as everyone stopped.

"Have you finally decided to join us for practice?" Kevin wondered.

"Oh, no," Mia shook her head. "I told mentor that I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Oh no," Kevin spoke. Then he quickly covered his mistake. "I mean, what's the special occasion?"

"Antonio and Al have been working so hard to program the black box," Amelia stated. "Mia wanted to do something special for them. Hope you're hungry." The two girls walked away, heading gout the gates. Everyone else shared nervous looks about having Mia cook.

* * *

"So why couldn't you dance?" Mia frowned as she and Amelia started their trek back to the Shiba house. They had just left the grocery store, bags of groceries in both their hands. The two ended up buying more than they thought they would need, considering they needed something for the rest of the week if they didn't want to live on leftovers.

"Too many hospital visits," Amelia shrugged. "It's kinda funny, though. They'll let me train in martial arts, yet they won't let me take dance lessons, and I get more injured in martial arts than I do in dancing."

"That logic makes no sense," Mia blinked, confused.

"Nothing in my family makes sense anymore," Amelia sighed. "Learned that when I was ten." She froze in her step, seeing something that grabbed her attention. She nudged Mia and alerted her to where Dayu was standing. Thinking quickly, the two girls dropped the bags of groceries on the ground and ran to hide so they could morph.

Once hidden, both pulled out their samurizers. "Samurizer, go go samurai!"

"Let him go!" Mia shouted to Dayu as the two faced her, now fully morphed. "Or I'll make you let him go!" people were running away from the Nighlok, aside from the man being terrorized. Mia and Amelia drew their swords, swinging at her. They were being careful not to hit the man. As Mia continued trying to fight Dayu, Amelia worked on freeing the man.

"You want him so bad," Dayu sneered at the two. "Here!" she threw him at the two, causing him to stumble a bit and almost knock them down. Dayu swung and separated them once more, grabbing the man's arm again. "Don't interfere, samurai rangers."

"You're not going anywhere…" Amelia began, before she was cut off. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Mia, the man, and even Dayu turned to see what was going on. They saw a cloud of white smoke cover the nearby tables of people, and knowing that the orange ranger was a ninja, Mia figured that her heightened senses caused her to pick it up quicker.

"Sleep tight," the Nighlok came toward the four. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Rhinosnorus," Dayu looked at the creature, shoving the man away. "What are you doing here?"

Rhinosnorus replied. "The boss sent me. It's nap time for you." The two ducked out of the way. Amelia had already been hit, and because of it, she had demoprhed.

"This is master Xandred's wake up call," Dayu huffed. "I'm not coming back."

Out of nowhere, Jayden and Alex snuck up behind Rhinosnorus and knocked him away. The Gap sensors had alerted the others, and they had just arrived to help.

"Mia, are you okay?" Emily asked as she helped the pink ranger up.

"I am," she nodded. "But Amy might not be," she pointed to where the orange ranger lay unconscious. Alex and Jayden both tensed up, and the others could tell.

"Rangers?" Rhinosnorus stood. "Come on. I'm working here." He charged them, starting the fight with them.

As the fight went on, Amelia was drifting further into the dream world.

* * *

_Amelia had no idea what was going on or where she was, but all she knew was that this was a dream come true. She was with her family, all who were together. Her mother, her father, her sisters, brother, brothers-in-law, nieces, nephews, her brother's girlfriend, and her boyfriend all there. Jayden had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Alex had his arm wrapped around Christie's shoulders in a similar manner, just like all the couples did. As the ones currently her age an older stood in a loose, open circle, laughing and sharing ranger stories as they were on a giant picnic blanket, her nieces and nephews, who were all in their teens, ran around nearby, fooling around. _

_To Amelia, life couldn't get any better. _

_She looked over to her parents, who were smiling, laughing, and perfectly healthy. All the girls were wrapped up in their guys arms, cuddling with them. Sarah was talking about how she just finished another tour and was thinking about possibly taking a break for a while. Katey went on about classes she was teaching, having become an elementary school teacher. Eloise was talking about her new book she planned on writing. All the guys sat back and listened, stealing kisses from their girls every now and then. _

_Jayden whispered in her ear. "Come on. There's something I wanna show you." He stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. They began walking away, the others smiling behind their backs. _

"_What is it?" Amelia wondered as they walked around. It was a giant park, so lots of other people were there too. She couldn't have felt better about the day itself, and things were going great. _

_She didn't realize she was only dreaming as Jayden paused in his step and got down on one knee, opening a box with a diamond ring in it._

* * *

After Mia ran after Dayu, who had kidnapped an unconscious man, and Emily chased after her, the four guys were on their own. They were trying everything, and it was hardly working. The four were running low on ideas, even Alex who had other powers he could use. Once all of them regrouped and faced Rhinosnorus, ready to fight again, the Nighlok spoke. "Time to turn out the lights."

"Not so fast, horn nose," a new voice entered. Small fish flew at the Nighlok, causing him to stumble back a bit. Kevin, Jayden, Alex, and Mike turned to find Antonio ready to join them. Of course, he still had to morph, but that wasn't a bit deal. "Leave it to me."

However, before he even had a chance to pull out his samurizer, he fell to the ground, unconscious. It was the same thing that happened to Amelia.

"Oh no," Kevin groaned.

"Hey, buddy," Mike nudged him with his foot. "Not exactly a good time to take a nap."

"It has to have something to do with the gas," Alex muttered.

Rhinosnorus smirked. "And he won't wake up until I say so. Yum, the more he dreams the tastier a snack he'll be."

"Nighlok," Jayden spoke up. "Do you really think we're going to stand here and let that happen?"

"Of course not," the Nighlok denied. "I gulp down my grub in the dream world. But, I'm going to let him marinate a while. First thing first, I need to catch Dayu." He hopped into a strange portal, one Alex and Jayden seemed to recognize.

"An inter-dimensional portal," both breathed.

"Uh, what?" Mike frowned.

* * *

"_Jayden," _Ji spoke to the red ranger through the samurizers. The four boys had dropped their morph, all of them wondering what they could do. Jayden was working on getting more information. _"That Nighlok is Rhinosnorus. He puts his victims to sleep and enters into their dreams. His victims then experience vivid fantasies, usually happy ones. Once devoured, his victims never wake up in the real world again."_

As Jayden and Ji talked, Alex, Mike, and Kevin watched over the sleeping Antonio and Amelia, who they had moved side by side to keep a closer eye on. "What's the deal?" Mike asked as Jayden came over.

"We have to enter the dream world," he stated.

"So we have to find our way into the dream world?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"How do we do that?" Kevin questioned.

"A lot of symbol power," Alex sighed. "If Jayden and I can use some of ours, it'll be sure to drain us less than it would if just one of us does it. But we can do it."

"I hope you're right," Mike muttered.

* * *

_Kevin and Mike finally entered the dream world, via the portal Jayden and Alex had created. The other two rangers stayed behind, having lost too much energy to travel. It was up to the blue and green rangers to find Rhinosnorus and bring him back into the real world before he ate the dreams. From what they could see already, everything seemed normal, and no one had anything to worry about. _

"_This is the dream world?" Kevin frowned. "It seems pretty…normal."_

"_Yeah," Mike scoffed. "Normal." They began walking around, looking at all the different things people were dreaming. However, one thing that struck them odd was that there was a giant circle of people crowded around something. Sharing a look, the two ran over to check it out, squeezing their way through the crowd to see it._

_What they saw shocked them. Jayden was holding open a small box with a ring, waiting for an answer from Amelia. They figured this had to be Amelia's dream, considering Jayden was here and they knew she was affected by the Nighlok. They heard Amelia squeal a yes and the crowd lightly clapped before dispersing. When the crowd was gone, Kevin decided to speak up. "Amy, you're just dreaming."_

"_Dude, this isn't real," Mike added. Jayden and Amelia both turned to the two, looking confused. _

"_Who are you?" Amelia asked. Jayden stood slightly in front of her, ready to protect her if need be. Mike and Kevin shared a look. Was it possible the Nighlok erased part of people's memories in the dream world? "What do you want?"_

"_You're in a Nighlok's dream world," Kevin insisted. "Nothing here is real."_

"_There's been no Nighlok attacks," Jayden answered this time. "The Nighlok have been gone for years." _

_Something behind them grabbed Mike's attention. He turned to see Rhinosnorus trying to terrorize a bulky man in strange samurai armor, struggling to pull a sword out. "Guys, we got trouble." He noticed that nothing got their attention. "Kevin!" _

_Mike ran off, and so did Kevin once he realized what was going on. The two tackled the Nighlok down and away from the innocent civilians._

_Now it was time for the fight to begin._

* * *

When Antonio and Amelia finally came to, both looked as if they had no idea what had happened. They sat up, causing Jayden and Alex to turn to them. They figured that Mike and Kevin must've managed to get the Nighlok out of the dream world, causing everyone to wake up. Antonio became alert, as if he was realizing something. "Where's my trophy?" he looked around.

"Antonio," Alex grabbed his attention. "Amy."

"Jayden," Amelia blinked. Her dream had felt so real, and now it was gone. "Alex. What happened?"

"You two were trapped in the dream world," Jayden answered, smiling that his girlfriend and best friend were back. "Kevin and Mike went in and saved you."

"They did?" Amelia frowned. She hadn't recalled seeing them in her dream, and Antonio hadn't run into them either. Suddenly, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Getting to her feet quickly, she ran off. This confused the three guys.

Jayden got to his feet. "I'll go after her." He took off in a weak run after his girlfriend, hoping to find her.

* * *

When he finally found Amelia, she was sitting on a stone bench near a warehouse, arms wrapped around herself. She was crying, he could tell. Moving slowly, he made his way closer to her, taking a seat beside her. Jayden pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. He had no idea what she had dreamed about, but he couldn't help but be curious. Amelia wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about the dream she had.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"It was perfect," she whispered, but he heard it anyway. "The entire family was there, including my parents and you. Everything was how it should be. There were no Nighlok, no missing people, anything like that."

He was about to comment, but they heard the warehouse door slide open. Both lifted their heads and slowly turned to see the man they hated the most standing there: Dekker. Jayden held Amelia closer, not wanting this to start. When he felt Amelia get to her feet, he followed her. "Amy, what are you doing?" he spoke softly so only she could hear. Then he looked to Dekker. "Why do you want to fight her now? Why?"

Dekker simply drew his sword and pointed it at Amelia, not saying a word.

* * *

A/N: Okay, not sure when the next update on this is going to be, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to all you readers and reviewers!


	17. Ultimate Duel

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 17: Ultimate Duel**

_A/N: Okay, so now that Netflix has both seasons, it means I can update this story a bit more often. Still won't be as often as normal, but hopefully more often than I currently am. Hopefully I'll be up to it. If this chapter doesn't turn out the best, then I apologize. I was sick all week and my brain is a bit foggy, and since I had trouble trying to nap and whatever, I thought I would work on fics and try to update this one, at least. Hope you like it!_

_What'll happen now that Amelia has to fight Dekker?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Amelia stood as best she could, Jayden helping her. The two were currently in a glaring match with Dekker, who stood across from them in an open, empty warehouse. By the look of things, this wasn't going to go well at all, and it was going to be a pain in the ass for them all. The two had no idea where their other teammates were, but right now, all they were focused on was what Dekker wanted. The half Nighlok still had his sword pointed at them.

"Why now?" Jayden demanded once more. "She's too exhausted." A horde of moogers appeared behind Dekker.

"Master Xandred and his noodle-faced crony Octoroo have seen to it that we are interrupted yet again," Dekker commented. He switched into his Nighlok form and the moogers charged the two rangers. "No one touch the orange ranger. She's mine." He ran forward, destroying the moogers.

Dekker became surrounded in a ring of them, ready to fight them all off. One simple move set them all off as he swept out all the moogers. Jayden kept glaring at Dekker and holding his girlfriend close and slightly behind him. He didn't want her to get hurt at all, and Amelia didn't seem to be in the right state of mind to fight at the moment. When Dekker finished off the moogers without even breaking a sweat, Jayden became more tense.

"All right, orange ranger," Dekker went back into his human form. "Our time to duel has come."

"No," Jayden denied. "Not now. We just finished a battle. Besides, we rangers don't fight for the sake of fighting."

"Orange ranger," Dekker looked directly at Amelia. "I'll give you twenty four hours, but there will be no further delay. Tomorrow, metal will meet metal."

Amelia finally found her voice, though it was a bit shaky. "Didn't you hear Jayden? I won't fight for fighting's sake. I only fight to protect the innocent."

"Well then," Dekker continued. "If you don't show, I doubt I'll be able to control myself."

"What's that mean?" Amelia frowned.

"Disappoint me," Dekker finished up. "And I may not be able to hold my Nighlok side back much longer. I could possibly attack whoever is near, including your parents."

At the mention of her parents, Jayden could feel Amelia tense up in his arms. "You'd threaten random people?" he asked for her. "Then you're not half human. You're true Nighlok."

"Call me what you want," he shrugged. "But no one will be safe. And my victims' pain will be your fault, not mine."

"Then you leave me no choice," Amelia spoke up once more. "I will fight, and I will defeat you."

"Noon tomorrow," Dekker set the time. "By the sea."

He turned and walked away, leaving the two rangers alone.

* * *

Upon getting back to the Shiba house, Amelia went straight for her room, locking the door behind her. She felt the need to be alone at the moment, and Jayden could understand why. When everyone asked what had happened, Jayden took the liberty of filling them all in. It was quiet in the common room when he finished telling the story, no one knowing what exactly to say. Finally, Kevin spoke up. "It's too crazy to do this. Take on Dekker alone?"

"Dekker insists that's how it has to be," Jayden sighed.

"She can't do this," Kevin shook his head. "A samurai only fights battles that are necessary."

"This is necessary," Jayden sighed. As much as he didn't want to say that, he knew he had to. "If she doesn't go, Dekker threatened to hurt innocent people."

"Okay, fine," Kevin shrugged. "We'll handle him just like any other Nighlok – as a team."

Alex stood, needing to get his piece in. "Kevin, you don't get it. If she's not alone, it won't satisfy him."

"Since when do we let a Nighlok dictate how we battle?" Kevin demanded, getting angrier.

"Dude, don't you get it?" Alex tried once more. "Anything we say to her to try and get her to change her mind won't work. She's too stubborn. Besides, he threatened her family. No one threatens our family and gets away with it. That's just how it works."

* * *

After night had fallen and dinner was over, the rangers split up to do their own things. No one really felt like talking, given the situation they knew was causing the problem. Alex, Mia, Emily, Antonio, Mike, Kevin, and Ji were all in the kitchen. The rangers sat around the table, drinking either tea or water. Ji stood near them, taking part in the conversation that was going on. "Why are we so worried?" Mia spoke up first, starting the conversation. "Amelia's beaten so much all ready. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," Emily agreed.

"Yeah," Mike nodded.

"All I know is that Dekker needs to be dealt with," Antonio added. "And hesitating would be a mistake."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Alex sighed. Aside from possibly Jayden, he was the last person who wanted his sister to go through with this fight. Then again, knowing her, she was already planning to have something big go down. "There is no other choice but to fight him. We just have to have faith that Amy is prepared for this battle."

The room fell silent.

* * *

As the others decided to convene in the kitchen, Jayden figured he would try to talk to his girlfriend. He knew that there had to be more than just her upcoming duel with Dekker on her mind, and he wanted to figure it out. It concerned him that she was acting as if she was trying to push them away just because of one fight, considering she did run off after they saved her and Antonio from the dream world. When he knocked on the door, he was surprised to find it swing open. Amelia pulled him in and shut the door behind him, locking it so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Amy, what's going on?" Jayden asked as the two sat down on her bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "Is everything all right?"

"I just got a lot on my mind," she sighed, snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. She had to admit she was enjoying the company right now. "With all that's happening, I feel like it's all overloading my head."

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" he looked down at her. "I take it this is more about your fight tomorrow with Dekker."

"It is," she nodded. "It's just…I know I'm getting better, and I can probably stop my treatments soon if I'm very lucky, but the cancer is bothering me. I'm also worried that something in the fight will go wrong that will cause me to have yet another life saving operation that will make me have to be even more careful than I already am."

"I can tell there's more," he realized. He knew it had to be more than that. "What else?"

Amelia bit her lip, not quite sure if she wanted to tell him. "It also has to do with my dream in the dream world." Jayden gave her an assuring squeeze to continue. "When I was trapped in there, it was my vision of a perfect life. My parents, my sisters and their husbands and kids, Alex and his girlfriend, and me and you were all hanging out at a giant picnic, laughing and listening to my parents ranger stories. There were no Nighlok, your dad having sealed away the very last of them for good when he did. I wasn't even sick like I am now. Nothing was wrong, and there were no threats in the world. You and I went away from the group, you having something to talk to me about."

"What was it?" he questioned, staring to understand why she had run off earlier.

"You proposed to me," she answered, looking up at him. Jayden could tell she looked about ready to cry from realizing her perfect world would never happen. "I didn't get a chance to answer because Kevin and Mike interrupted it, but for some reason, neither of us could remember them."

Jayden was slightly shocked about that information. While he had had thoughts and even dreamt about starting a life with Amelia before he never thought she dreamed about it too. "What would you have said?"

"I would've said yes," she replied honestly.

* * *

Come morning, the house was still really quiet. Jayden woke up, finding himself in the girls room alone. After their talk last night, Amelia had asked him to stay, not wanting him to leave her alone before she had to leave for her fight. He had just held her as they talked before they had finally fallen asleep, and now, he was finding himself alone.

Yawning, he got out of the bed and to his feet, seeing a piece of paper hit the floor. After blinking to try and wake up a few times, he picked it up and unfolded it, seeing something written on it. With another yawn, he began to read what was written on it.

_Jayden,_

_Sorry if I was gone when you woke up, but an idea on how I can definitely get Dekker off our backs from the fight I have with him came to me while I was sleeping. In order to get it to work right, I had to leave early to set it up. _

_Love, Amy._

Jayden shook his head, realizing he should've known his girlfriend would take off early to go fight.

* * *

Amelia found herself where she was to meet Dekker at the right time. She had arrived here early to get some practice in, and gather things she needed. She had a plan to make sure she won, no matter what it would take. As far as she knew, Dekker didn't know about her ninja powers, so she had that advantage. She had also realized that he said no one from _her _team could help her out in this fight, but he said nothing about people in her family that were former rangers not being able to help. After realizing this, Amelia had called in a couple of reinforcements, mainly her sisters, to be on standby if need be. She also had her parent's animal spirits, Mo and Pinky, on standby, waiting for the same.

When it was time, she found Dekker by the sea, just as he had stated. She walked over toward him, hoping to get this duel over with. "It took you long enough," he spoke. "Still, I knew you'd come. Just like me, you need this battle."

"No," Amelia shook her head. "I am nothing like you. The only thing I need is to stop you from hurting anyone else."

"All that matters is that you're here," Dekker grabbed his sword. He transformed into his Nighlok side and drew Urumasa. Amelia pulled out her samurizer.

"Samurizer, go go samurai," she spoke. Her orange samurai ranger suit covered her as it began raining. Both stood at the ready, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Within the next minute, the two swords began clashing.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are letting her do this?" Eloise sighed as she and her sisters sat in their Ninjetti uniforms, ready to assist their younger sister when needed. She had called them here and told them everything about what was going on, and had asked them to be ready to step in if they needed to. They always had time to help family, no matter their jobs. Right now, they were watching the current battle take place on the beach.

"Because this is something she has to do," Sarah explained. "It sucks, it really does, but this is part of her destiny."

Katey turned her head toward her. "You looked at her destiny scroll, didn't you?"

"So?" Sarah shrugged. "I wanted to see if it could tell me more about this, but those things are a pain in the ass. All I got out of it was that she fights him, and nothing after that. It didn't say who wins, but in fights like this, it depends on the outcome on what is to be written on it."

"Are we really watching this?" Katey turned back to the fight, seeing her sister managing to hold her own for what was going on so far.

"Yes, we are," Eloise nodded. Two birds flew in next to them, the three girls knowing immediately who they were. Mo rested on Katey's shoulder as Pinky sat on Sarah's. "Just wait for her signal."

* * *

Amelia felt herself doing rather well against the Nighlok, considering he was supposedly much stronger than her. Their swords continued clashing, neither one willing to give in and let the other land a single blow. Already Amelia had been able to get in a couple of shots, each time Dekker not expecting it. There were brief pauses when they had spoken, trying to get the other to back down or give up. Amelia found herself in another one of these pauses, waiting for the next move.

Smirking behind her helmet, she pulled her first ninja trick. She grew into a giant and lifted her foot, bringing it down on a rather shocked Dekker. When he finally managed to get out of the footprint she created, cringing slightly in pain, he was ready to fight again. "There are no tricks allowed!" he growled, angry.

"You never said that in your terms of fighting," Amelia pointed out. "You only said today, by the sea at noon, none of my teammates can help. There was nothing in there about me using any tricks or other powers I have, therefore those are the rules we are going by."

"Fine," Dekker grumbled, not happy about it all. "Let's continue this, shall we?" He charged, and Amelia ducked. She appeared behind him and swung her sword, getting him in the back. He turned and the two began clashing swords once more.

Rain was still pouring down in the sky as they continued the fight. Amelia kept dodging what she could, but she found herself starting to get a bit tired of the fighting and losing a bit of energy. They were constantly moving in the fight, getting away from the water and closer on to the cliff. Amelia had figured out he was trying to push them onto the cliff and hoping she would fall off it, but she had her own plan in mind.

Just as they got on the top of the cliff, she lit a circle of fire around Dekker using her ninja powers. When the fire vanished, Dekker saw that his opponent was nowhere in sight. From where they were sitting, Sarah, Eloise, and Katey smirked, taking this as their cue.

Dekker found himself suddenly being mauled by a pink dragon, pink crane, white falcon, orange leopard, and green eagle, as well as an orange deer. The Nighlok had no idea where all of this was coming from. When everything vanished, he was left on the ground, struggling to get up. Amelia stood alone, knowing her sisters were once again hiding. The orange ranger stood, ready to finish the fight. Even from where he was, though, Dekker could see she was exhausted.

"You are truly a worthy opponent," Dekker managed to get out, getting to his knees. He clutched his sword, making it to his feet. "But now I shall defeat you and bring this to an end."

"You're right about one thing," Amelia huffed. "It's time for this to end."

They both made their move, Dekker's blade ready to strike under her arm if she made one wrong move, and she had her sword ready to plunge through the center of his head. Dekker laughed evilly, while Amelia smirked. She dropped her sword into her other hand and swung at his gut, hitting it dead on. Dekker stumbled back a step and raised his sword, giving her easy access to it as she cut it in half. The top half landed in the ground behind them, the other half resting in his hands.

"A master move," he breathed. "You let me wound you so you'd get close enough to finish me. Well fought, orange ranger." He was now facing the sea, standing on the cliff edge. Amelia still had her back to him. "You have honored me and freed me from my torment. Thank you." With that final word, he made himself fall forward and into the ocean, dissipating into the air before he landed in the water.

Amelia let out a sigh of relief as she dropped her morph and her sisters, no longer in their Ninjetti suits, joined her, grinning. They helped hold her up, seeing she was exhausted. "That was amazing, Amy," Katey grinned as they began walking away.

"Yeah," Eloise agreed. "We've never seen you fight like that."

"Come on," Sarah smiled. "Let's get you back to the house."

* * *

Upon getting back to the Shiba house, the rangers were relieved to see Amelia passed out on the couch, sleeping soundly. They heard Ji talking to a few people in the kitchen and the smell of pizza reached their noses. They had defeated Rhinosnorus, and when they hadn't seen Amelia or Dekker where they were supposed to be having their fight, they had gotten worried. Now that they were back home and saw Amelia there, they were all glad that she was okay.

Jayden decided to stay in the living room and wait for Amelia to get up. The others headed for the kitchen, needing something to eat. The battle had left them tired and hungry, and smelling pizza made them want some. When they entered the kitchen, Alex recognized his three older sisters sitting at the counter and talking to Ji. He figured they must've been keeping an eye on Amelia's fight with Dekker.

In the living room, Amelia began to stir and wake up. She sat up and yawned, blinking a few times to wake up. When she realized she was in the house, she smiled. Jayden moved so he was sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Amelia smiled and looked up at him. "Dekker's gone. At least for a good while, if not forever."

"So you did it," Jayden smiled as well. "You defeated him. But why are your sisters here?"

"They were my back up plan," the brunette explained. "I asked them to be there and keep an eye on the battle and to step in when I gave them a signal. It helped me a lot, especially when I became tired. We used our animal spirits, Mo, and Pink to take him down, then I used the move you taught me to finish him. It worked rather well."

"Okay," Jayden chuckled. "Now, should I be worried that they're still here?"

Amelia smirked. "They were always the ones you had to watch out for."

* * *

A/N: Ending it there. Bit of a different ending. This chapter turned out far longer than I expected it to. Anyway, up next (I think) is the RPM team up. For this series, I have RPM down the road in the future, so instead of coming from a different dimension, it'll be from the future.

Thanks to all you readers and reviewers!


	18. Clash of the Red Rangers Part I

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 18: Clash of the Red Rangers**

**Part I**

_A/N: Okay, I have to divide the team up into at least two parts, so hopefully this'll work out. It's not going to follow the episode exactly, such as it's going to be more than just one RPM ranger that shows up, and instead of them being from another dimension, they're going to be from the future. Anyway, what'll happen when Samurai rangers and RPM rangers team up?_

_Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

It was a good day for the middle of fall, and the rangers were walking through the city. They had just finished up a fight against another Nighlok, and now they were celebrating with ice cream. Jayden had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist as they walked along. The only one not with them was Antonio, who had to go back to fishing. Aside from the Nighlok attack, it was a pretty normal day for all the rangers. It was getting closer to the holiday season, since they have just finished up Thanksgiving. It hadn't even felt like much time had passed, but they did have a long period of time where there was no Nighlok attack since the dream world thing.

Alex and Amelia knew that there was always some major attack after a long break, and now that the attacks had just resumed, they knew it wouldn't be long before something bigger happened. However, for the moment, they just decided to enjoy the day. "Kev, we beat the Nighlok," Mike looked to the blue ranger. "This is a celebration."

"I am celebrating Mike," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you get ice cream like the rest of us?" Mike wondered.

"Mike, stop picking on him," Emily scolded, though she couldn't keep the amused grin from her face.

"But he's eating veggies!" Mike pointed out.

Kevin shrugged. "I've been feeling a little sluggish lately, Mike. So it's back to a strict samurai diet."

"Wouldn't you rather have mint chip?" Mike waved the ice cream around.

"Look out!" Alex shouted, causing them all to jump back as a car came head first down from the bridge above them.

"Up there!" Amelia pointed.

* * *

Upon getting on the bridge, the seven rangers noticed construction workers being fired at by strange little robot things. By the time the bridge was cleared of workers, the only things left were the rangers, some debris, and the robots that definitely weren't moogers. "Nighlok with lasers?" Emily frowned. Like all the others, she was confused about what was going on.

"Those steam punks aren't Nighlok," Mike realized.

"They're machines," Kevin added. "That explains the sound."

"Either way," Jayden began. "We need to stop them."

Everyone pulled out their samurizers. "Samurizer, go go samurai!"

"Let's see just how tough these robots are," Jayden suggested. As they drew their swords, the little robots charged. Right away, Alex and Amelia set off to attack together. The others split off the robots into smaller groups to take on.

However, nothing seemed to be doing much of anything. Their swords weren't helping them destroy the robots at all, and it was confusing the rangers even further. "These things are tougher than moogers," Kevin groaned.

"That just means we'll have to kick it up a notch," Alex shrugged, freezing his sword as his sister set hers on fire. Both attacked a bit more, hoping to get somewhere.

"They're all wearing armor," Mike pointed out.

"They aren't wearing armor they are armor!" Emily corrected.

"No matter how many hits I land," Mia spoke. "These things won't go down!"

"Remember," Jayden shouted. "Never give up!"

Out of nowhere, red, white, black, and pink lasers flew by the rangers and hit the robots, destroying a small group of them. Everyone briefly paused in their actions and turned to see four more rangers in red, black, white, and pink. "Why, hello there," the one in red greeted.

"Another ranger?" Jayden frowned.

"My guess is time travel," Amelia mused.

The black ranger with them spoke up. "They're made of metal, so your swords won't cut it."

"Watch this!" the white one added. The four newcomers took out their blasters and fired, jumping into the fight. The samurai kept defending themselves as the new rangers fired down the robots, destroying them.

"Those dudes have some sweet hardware, man," Mike commented.

The entire fight was a giant mess. The samurai kept fighting off the robots as all the other four rangers did was shoot them down. It seemed to work, but the samurai were also trying to dodge the beams being fired. It was a difficult task at the moment, but as long as it got the job done, they didn't care. After a few more minutes of fighting, all of the robots were gone and the two teams stood facing each other.

The samurai rangers dropped their morph. "Now that's how it's done in this century," the other red ranger grinned beneath his helmet.

"Who are you?" Jayden asked.

"Well, we're power rangers," the white one shrugged. "Just like you guys."

"Yes, that seems obvious," Alex nodded. "What we meant was your names."

"Well," the pink ranger finally spoke up. "I'm Evelyn. The guy in white is Logan, the guy in black is Dillon, and the idiot in red is Scott."

"Again, how am I the idiot?" Scott turned to face his teammate.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He turned to face the samurai, leaving the black ranger to try and break up the argument about to happen. "Those things we just helped take out were grinders, robots from our time. Scott wasn't sure if your 'old school' swords could handle them."

"So you guys are from the future," Alex concluded. The other white ranger nodded.

"It's good to meet you though," Logan continued, offering his hand.

"I'm not sure we'll have met until I can look you in the eyes," Jayden shook it.

"Uh, not right now," Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We have our reasons."

Kevin looked to Jayden. "Jayden, a lot's been going on today. I don't think we should just trust them."

"Well, we can," Amelia smiled, coming to a realization. Between watching the pink and red rangers argue and recognizing a couple voices, it was easy for her to put two and two together. Everyone looked to her. "They're family."

"Amy, how can you tell?" Alex questioned. He too was thinking the same things, but he had no proof.

"Eve, Dillon, and Logan's voices are the same as our niece and nephew's," Amelia explained, looking at her brother. "Eve and Dillon are Sar's kids. You can tell by the way she's arguing. And Logan here is Kay's son." She looked to Logan, hoping for him to confirm it.

However, it was Evelyn that did. "See?" she walked over to the white ranger. "I told you guys she would figure it out, but no one listens."

"Yup," Amelia nodded. "Definitely Sarah's daughter."

* * *

Deciding on bringing the other rangers back to the house seemed to be a pretty good thing. The girls all began talking to Evelyn, and they were all talking fast enough the guys couldn't understand. The guys lagged behind, not really sure what to say or do. Things between the guys were tense, even with Alex who knew two of them. It was awkward seeing his nephews and niece as power rangers. When they finally reached the house and gathered in the common room, Ji included, they all sat down. Evelyn removed her helmet with a push of a button on her morpher.

Everyone could see her brown eyes and dirty blonde hair as well as the necklace she wore that held a small charm on it. The other guys were hesitant to do the same, but Logan followed suit, prompting the other two to do so as well. Scott had really bushy hair that was hard to tame while Dillon had brown eyes and short brown hair. Logan, on the other hand, had black hair and brown eyes. The resemblances between three of the four RPM rangers stood out to most of the samurai.

"You guys really do live a Spartan life, don't you?" Scott spoke first, getting a good look at the surroundings. Evelyn groaned and face-palmed, Scott having given her another reason why her earlier statement was true. "You guys really are about being old school."

"Old school?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Are you aware at all that you were this close to cutting my head off?"

"All right," Jayden interrupted. "Let's cut to the chase. Educate us."

"Yeah," Emily smiled. "Why don't you demorph, make yourself at home, and tell us about yourselves?"

Evelyn sighed. "We're here to hunt down a robot by the name of Professor Cog. He's looking for a way to wipe the last people left in our time. To answer your question, we can't fully demorph because we'll lose our way home if we do."

"In our time," Logan continued. "We've been forced to live in domed cities just to avoid the toxic atmosphere the robots have created."

"You're talking about robots created by the Venjix virus, right?" Alex wondered. The RPM rangers nodded.

"The what?" Mike frowned.

"The Venjix virus," Alex explained. He had learned quite a bit about it. "Thanks to a few other time traveling mishaps, my sisters have been able to discover that the world is gonna come to an end thanks to the Venjix virus, a computer virus that will take over all technology in the world. Since they discovered it was going to eventually happen, they've been working on trying to build domes around the cities where ranger teams have been, giving people a safe place to live for when it does happen."

Evelyn smiled. "That's exactly what happened. Each dome is ruled by someone in our family. Well, not really ruled, but more like under the care of. Logan's mother is our mentor and is in charge of Corinth City along with Scott's dad, the colonel. My mom is in charge of Angel Grove, and all the cities work together to keep what's left of the world safe."

"So what you're saying is that a computer virus is eventually going to take over the world?" Kevin frowned. "And these four are some of the rangers in charge of defending what'll be left of it by their time?"

"Exactly," Alex confirmed. "It's part of my job to keep hacking into the place where the virus is rumored to eventually be created and figure out the progress of it. Right now, there's only plans for it to be created."

* * *

A while later, everyone had split off to do their own thing. The girls found themselves sitting outside talking as the guys went and did anything else. They had already eaten lunch, and much to some of the samurai's dismay, Mia had made it. None of the RPM rangers ate, considering they were still morphed but without the helmets. "So," Amelia began. "Why do you seem so agitated with your teammates?"

"Venjix," Evelyn sighed. "In the attacks, a lot of people lost something. A lot of people died, including some former rangers, but out of those who lived, most people lost something. Aunt El lost Arianna, but we all believe she got turned into a hybrid that works for Venjix and now goes by Tenaya."

"Hybrid?" Mia frowned.

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded. "Human with robot parts in them created by Venjix. Dillon is one because we lost him in the attacks too."

"You knew him from before the attacks?" Emily asked.

Evelyn nodded again. "He's my twin brother. When we lost him, it felt like something had been ripped away from me. When we found him, I decided that I have a personal vendetta against Venjix."

"Why?" Amelia wondered. "I mean, I get why the hybrid part, but it seems like there's more."

"When he came back," Evelyn continued. "He had no memory of his past, not even his name. He gave himself the name Dillon because he said he felt connected to it, but he doesn't remember much else unless something triggers it. We can't tell him anything that we know about him because where he has Venjix implants, it's possible he'll be made to believe those aren't real memories of his. He says he sometimes sees faces from his past but can't place a name, or he'll see names but won't be able to put a face to it. The only thing he does know is that the chain he wears around his neck is something his mother gave him."

"But you're wearing the same one, aren't you?" Mia pointed to the necklace.

"Yeah," the dirty blonde grabbed it. "My mom's had three charms on it, and she gave one to each of her kids. On the back side of each is the word protect, which means it protects us from turning evil. Me and my older sister have to keep ours hidden from him until he realizes we're his sisters, and he still doesn't."

"If my sister couldn't remember me, I would feel the same way," Emily placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"But still," Amelia continued. "Why is Scott the idiot of the group? And how many more teammates do you have?"

Evelyn smiled a bit. "Scott's an idiot because he doesn't always think before doing or speaking. As far as others on my team, there's me, Dillon, Logan, Scott, twins Gem and Gemma who love to blow up stuff, my cousin Alana, some guy Dillon met named Ziggy, heiress Summer Landsdown, and Flynn, the Scottish mechanic."

"That's a lot of people," Emily commented. "We don't even have that many."

"We figure the more of us, the better," Evelyn shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Ending this here. May be a bit short, but as I said, this is going to be a few parts. Anyway, what'll happen next time?


	19. Clash of the Red Rangers Part II

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 19: Clash of the Red Rangers**

**Part II**

_A/N: Okay, so last time, a few of the RPM rangers came from the future and Amelia and Alex figured out that three out of four of them were their niece and nephews. The girls learned a few things from Evelyn, and now things are going to start to get crazy. What'll happen when people time travel and get angry at each other? Who will time travel and who will stay behind? I'm not sure how this chapter will come out, but bear with me. Also, because all that happens in the Christmas episode of this season is reminiscing, I'm going to do one episode, a filler, and then the Christmas episode. Since this chapter is gonna involve time travel, I'm setting the years each section is in._

_Also, I was looking up the episode guide for both samurai seasons, and I'm going by air date on the episodes._

_Happy New Year!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

_2023_

The gap sensor had gone off the moment the girls ended their conversation, alerting everyone to something attacking the city. Ji had told the samurai it was a Nighlok attack, but rather a disturbance near the waterfront. The samurai had also noticed that the RPM rangers took off ahead, knowing what exactly the attack was. All seven ran out, grabbing the raptor cycles Amelia and Alex had modified to fit them. Together, they rode off, everyone sitting on the one in their color. On their way out, they had noticed that the other rangers had taken the modified raptor riders, Amelia and Alex assuming it was either their niece or nephews' idea.

By the time they got to the fight, they saw Antonio already morphed and the RPM rangers fighting off a horde of grinders and a mechanical monster. They stood with Antonio, seeing the RPM rangers take on the robot they were assuming to be the Professor Cog they talked about. "Hey, guys, check it out!" Antonio pointed out.

"Sorry we're late," Jayden apologized.

"Who are these guys?" Antonio wondered. "What's going on?"

"Fight now," Jayden ordered as they drew their swords. "Talk later." The eight samurai charged Professor Cog, helping the RPM rangers out. As the RPM rangers were thrown back, the samurai jumped right in. When the RPM rangers got back up, the rangers all surrounded the robot in a circle, each charging one by one to try and fight. When Jayden blocked him off, he decided to speak. "So, you're working with the Nighlok?"

"Yes," Cog replied. "We have a deal. It involves you." He shoved Jayden back, prompting everyone to shift around a bit and point their swords at the robot. "And after you're destroyed, the human population of this world will be squashed like grapes. Ask ranger red."

"Shut up motor mouth!" Scott shouted, charging. All of the rangers charged, each trying to get a few good hits in. However, they were the ones getting hit by the monster. No matter how many times they were knocked back, they each got back in. One attack from Cog set them all back and down. "You're mine, Cog!" Scott charged once more.

Evelyn groaned. "Not again."

"What?" Amelia looked over to her.

"Him trying to take on Cog alone is was got us into this mess," the RPM pink ranger stated. All of them got to their feet as Professor Cog attacked Scott with bolts. Scott was knocked back and landed near where Jayden was.

Scott got up and went to charge again, but Jayden stopped him. "Wait. What are hypno-bolts? How do you feel?"

"Like fighting," Scott replied.

"Ranger red," Professor Cog faced the two red rangers. "You never seem to know when you're beat."

"It's simple," Scott huffed. "I'm not beat. That's what you tin cans don't get. I'm a power ranger. I'll never give up." He charged Cog again, his teammates going in to help. However, before anything could happen, Cog shot Jayden and Scott back with hypno-bolts, knocking them down once more.

Alex looked to the other RPM rangers. "Got any ideas?"

"Do what we always do," Logan shrugged. "Fight!" Amelia, Emily, Antonio, and Mike were quicker on their feet and seemed one step ahead of the RPM rangers as they went to block the attack that was about to hit the two red rangers.

Just as a vortex opened up in front of the two red rangers, the four samurai came and blocked it from hitting the two. Amelia turned her head back and looked to her boyfriend. "We got this. It's up to you. Just kill that robot!"

Holding off the vortex became too much for the four rangers as they were sucked into it. The blast caused Jayden and Scott to go flying back and land in the water.

"Hmm," Cog mused, forgetting there was still six rangers behind him. "That takes care of four of them, and my hypno-bolts can work their magic on the red rangers."

"Hey!" Alex shouted, gaining the robot's attention. "Did you forget about us?" Before they could attack, the robot vanished, leaving no sign of him anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Mia wondered.

"With any luck, far away," Dillon mused.

"But he will be back," Logan sighed. "Just like they always are."

Kevin decided to bring up the other subject matter as the samurai dropped their morph and the RPM rangers lost their helmets. "Where did the others get sent to?"

"They were sent into the future, into our time," Evelyn shrugged. "They'll be fine there. Amy's with them, so she'll know what to do."

Jayden and Scott starting climbing out of the water. The others ran over to help them out, the RPM rangers helping Scott and the samurai helping Jayden.

* * *

_2030_

The garage was filled with noise, as usual. Even with four of their teammates gone back in time, the others were still making a lot of noise. Summer and Alana were playing pool against Ziggy and Flynn, a bet going on about the winner. Of course, with Summer on her team, Alana knew they would win. Gem and Gemma were running around and trying to think of something to blow up, as usual. Dr. K was working in her lab, which was no surprise to the RPM rangers. Their mentor, Katey Clark, was in the kitchenette, making them lunch while her husband was out teaching air ninjas.

Ever since the world ended, the group of sisters decided they would each choose a city and keep it running smoothly, which included running a team of rangers. Each domes city had its own ranger team, just in case. Corinth was the one mainly attacked, but with more ranger teams out there, there was always someone to call for help. Katey was chosen to run Corinth and mentor the RPM team. Her sister Eloise Brooks was running New Tech and mentoring the SPD rangers, like she had a few years ago. Her other sister Sarah Oliver-Bradley was running Angel Grove, in charge of mentoring any of the Ninjetti rangers that were left.

Their friends were doing the same throughout Ocean Bluff, San Angeles, Briarwood, Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, Turtle Cove, Silver Hills, Mariner Bay, and Panorama City. Each city had its own ranger team, most of them made up of the previous rangers' kids. Things were a bit complicated at first, but everything was running smoothly now. The most complicated thing at the moment was making sure the rangers, though most were legal to drink and take care of themselves, didn't do anything too stupid and were always ready to fight.

Even though the rangers had been taught to be prepared for anything, none of them were ready for when a glowing vortex opened up in the middle of the garage and spit out four morphed samurai rangers before closing. Katey, groaned, knowing exactly who they were. At least, she knew one of them.

With a sigh, the older brunette began walking over to the rangers. "You sure know how to make an entrance, Amy," she commented. This caused the orange samurai ranger to turn to her with a glare from behind her helmet.

"Not my fault," Amelia scoffed. Antonio, Mike, and Emily looked at her confused. "The robot thing sent us here."

"Of course he did," Katey shrugged. "I expected him to try something like that. How are the others?"

"They seemed fine when we left," Amelia stated. By now, most of the RPM and samurai rangers were confused.

Mike decided to speak up. "Uh, not to be rude or anything, but what the hell is going on?"

"I keep forgetting your team knows nothing of time travel," Katey grumbled. "I'll explain things over lunch."

* * *

After getting an explanation on what happened over lunch, the other RPM rangers and the four samurai rangers set to work on getting the samurai back to their own time. Granted, it was a little tough since Amelia and Emily were constantly talking with Summer and Alana and losing their focus. Dr. K, Gem, Gemma, and Katey were the only ones truly focusing on opening up another vortex for the samurai to travel home through, so it was going to take a bit longer. None of the samurai had demoprhed, Katey advising them it was best not to. As the girls conversed, Mike and Antonio were talking with Flynn and Ziggy, the four boys playing a game of pool.

When Katey entered the room, Amelia turned to her sister. "Hey, Kay, how badly would this screw up our memories?"

"Since you guys aren't seeing your future selves, it shouldn't screw them up too badly," Katey shrugged. "But don't try to pry info about your future life because then it may not happen."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna do that," Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you, you'd at least try," Katey retorted. "It'll be about another half hour before we get it up and running, so you should get ready to head back." Katey headed back into the lab to finish work. Amelia turned back to the girls.

Alana decided to speak up first. "Did Eve seem pissed when you ran into them?"

"Yeah, she did," Emily answered. Of course, thanks to Evelyn explaining why to the samurai girls, they knew why she was.

"Figures," Alana rolled her eyes. "There's not a day where she hasn't been pissed since Dillon returned."

"We tried what we could to help him get his memory back, but nothing seems to be working," Summer added.

"What about hypnotism?" Amelia suggested. "Worked before."

Alana nodded. "We tried it, but it ended up with him getting a slightly fake memory."

"Slightly fake?" Emily frowned.

"Some things he remembered were true, but most of it wasn't," the black haired girl explained. "People he saw in it were real, but he couldn't place names to the faces. The place he saw in it was also real, but it was implanted in his mind as a trap."

"That must really stink," Emily commented.

"To Eve, it did," Summer agreed. "She's more determined to destroy Venjix than the rest of us."

"We've been trying to piss her off enough for her to rip Venjix in half," Alana added. "Well, at least the guys have tried."

Amelia smiled. "Well, considering the fact she's a lot like her mother, it doesn't surprise me."

* * *

_2023_

With everyone else in the future, it was up to the other four samurai and the four RPM rangers to figure things out. Of course, thanks to the attack they had been hit with, Jayden and Scott were arguing like there was no tomorrow. It confused the other six rangers as to why they were arguing, but they didn't have much time to worry about that as they were quickly called to the fight. Scott and Jayden ended up racing there, horse versus Ji's motorcycle. The other six ended up taking the raptor cycles and riders once more.

By the time the other six arrived on the scene, they had noticed Jayden and Scott already there fighting off a group of moogers and grinders. The other rangers joined in the fight, wanting to keep the moogers and grinders away so they wouldn't interfere with the plan. The battle field suddenly became quiet as Scott and Jayden faced each other, sword and blaster at the ready. Scott began firing at Jayden, causing the other red ranger to run around and avoid being hit. Thanks to a circle of grinders and moogers surrounding them, the blasts managed to take out some of them.

A grinder was sent flying between them. The two boys had their swords drawn and began fighting each other as the others continued fighting moogers and grinders. The other six knew this was part of a plan to get things back to normal, and it was all a trick to confuse the enemy. When the two boys were in position, Jayden sent his sword flying at Scott as the other red ranger fired his blaster at the samurai. Both hit the red rangers in the right spot, both taking a painful hit.

"Yes," Professor Cog grinned. "Victory!" the other six rangers surrounded the two red ones as Scott and Jayden both stood up, perfectly fine.

"Ha," Scott smirked. "Not a scratch."

"You could've turned that laser down a notch," Jayden advised. "But this shield you gave me worked great." He pulled it out and yanked it off.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, doing the same with the shield he had gotten. "So did your symbol power. Good job. You know, Mentor's plan worked perfectly." He tossed Jayden the sword, the other red catching it. All eight rangers stood in a line, facing Cog.

Evelyn decided to speak first. "Nice to see you again, Cog."

"Thanks for teaching the fake-out trick to me," Scott added.

"Good try with your mind control bolts," Mia went on.

"Our mentor and us noticed they were acting weird," Kevin continued.

"And we figured out a way to reverse the poison," Alex stated.

Jayden finished up. "Once our heads were clear, we knew we had to team up and turn the tables on you. You made the mistake of underestimating us."

"We're humans," Logan agreed. "You can't unprogram our motors that easily."

"But thanks for letting us ride right on to your doorstep," Scott thanked.

"That's the last time you'll make a fool out of me," Cog snarled. "Sergeant Tread?"

"Attack!" the Nighlok ordered.

As moogers and grinders charged, the rangers split up into teams of two. Evelyn and Mia joined forces to fight off a small section. Alex and Logan combined their fighting styles to take on another section. Kevin and Dillon decided to team up, being the only ones on the field without a color counterpart. That left the two red rangers to fight with each other to take down the moogers and grinders. None of them were expecting some grinders to turn into bikes and moogers to ride them, attacking the rangers.

They mainly attacked Scott and Jayden, and at some point Jayden had used symbol power to conjure up a red Ford Mustang, Scott driving it as Jayden stood in the back and fought off oncoming foot soldiers. When they finished with that, the two reds took on Professor Cog, dodging his attacks. Both Jayden and Scott got new modes, which upgraded their suits. The two attacked him, and it proved to be rather effective. When the rangers all regrouped, they heard a strange noise.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Dillon asked. They looked above them to see a vortex open up. The vortex spit out the four missing samurai rangers on either side of the line.

"Good timing guys," Jayden commented.

"Took us a while to reverse the vortex," Amelia stated.

"By the way," Emily looked to the RPM rangers. "Your team says hi."

A growl from the enemy caught their attention.

"Time to finish what we started," Jayden spoke, saying the magic words.

* * *

When the fight was finally over and Professor Cog was destroyed and the Nighlok were gone, it was time to say goodbye to the four RPM rangers. It had been a long and tough fight, and everyone was tired. They had tried a new technique with using horses, which seemed to be good for them. Now eleven rangers were in the subway station, saying goodbye to the RPM rangers. They had no idea how they were gonna get back through the subway, but they trusted they would make it back safely.

"Well, it's time for us to take the fight against evil back to our time," Scott stated.

"Thank you," Jayden shook his hand. "For helping us save the city."

"No," Evelyn shook her head. "Thank you. If Professor Cog had succeeded, our time wouldn't even exist and we'd probably all be dead."

Dillon couldn't resist adding his comment. "That's pretty good. Even if you are kind of old school."

"Well, it's time to go," Logan sighed. "We wait any longer and Aunt Kay will probably rip our heads off." The four RPM rangers got onto the waiting subway, standing in the door.

"Say hi to your team for us," Emily called as the door on the subway car shut and the subway took off. When the subway was fully out of sight, the rangers turned and headed for the exit. Of course, when Mia offered to cook dinner, the others were a bit reluctant to head home.

The rangers all walked away, heading for home.

* * *

A/N: Well, finally got this chapter out. Not sure what I'm gonna post next, but when I decide, I'll write it up and post it.

Thanks to readers and reviewers!


	20. I'm Dreaming of a Ranger Christmas

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 20: I'm Dreaming of a Ranger Christmas**

_A/N: So a bit late for a Christmas chapter, but hey, since there's a Christmas ranger episode, I'm doing a couple Christmas chapters. This one is a filler, and it's going to have quite a few character visits. Don't ask about the chapter title. So what happens when the rangers get invited to a Christmas party where all other rangers are invited as well? What chaos will ensue, and what else will happen? _

_Any lyrics from any Christmas song I use does not belong to me._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things that aren't originally in the show._

* * *

Nothing had come up since the giant team up, and things were going well for the rangers. No attacks had happened, and all of them were starting to get into the Christmas spirit, the girls especially. For most of them, this would be their first Christmas away from their families. For Jayden, this would be the first Christmas he's celebrated in a while with people other than just Ji.

November had gone by fast as had most of December. It was a couple weeks before Christmas, and people everywhere who celebrated it were getting Christmas shopping done. The rangers weren't planning to do much other than exchange a few small gifts and send emails to their families wishing them a happy holidays, given the fact Ji had given them permission to do so. The air was getting a bit colder, causing them to break out the sweaters and snow gear.

Amelia found herself sitting outside, staring up at the sky. She knew the others were elsewhere around the place doing whatever. She was pretty sure Mike was having a video game competition with Alex and Antonio, Kevin was either reading or training inside, Emily was probably watching the video game competition while thinking of things to do for the holidays, and Mia was probably working on finding a good holiday meal she could make. Amelia wasn't sure where her boyfriend was, but the twenty year old wasn't too worried about it.

The orange ranger was waiting for something to come. Her sisters had said they were going to send it, so she spent some time outside every day since December began for it. It was the one thing that was invite only, and even then there was still a lot of people there. They would get a giant invite with a smaller individual invite to get in. The giant invite would have to be signed by whoever was planning on attending and sent back, that way they would know how much food they would need.

Amelia heard a screech from above and saw Pink flying in with an envelope in her grasp. The pink crane landed next to Amelia, dropping the envelope in the girl's lap. "Thanks Pinky," she thanked. They hadn't seen the birds in a while, since they kept going from the Shiba house to their siblings homes. The search for the Oliver parents still wasn't going to well. They had already determined their parents were in another dimension, but because there were so many, it was taking forever.

"What's that?" Jayden asked as he came outside to join her. He took a seat beside her, the one the bird was not occupying.

"Invite to the biggest holiday party of the year," Amelia smiled at him, opening the envelope. "My sisters have put it on every year since Sarah was able to buy a big ass mansion. All rangers, past or present, their kids, mentors, and allies who know about us are invited. The only way to get in is through these tickets," she held out the one with Jayden's name on it. "And confirming it on this."

"How many people are usually there?" Jayden wondered. To him, it seemed like a lot of people.

Amelia bit her lip, trying to do the calculations. "Um…and I'm including us in the ranger count…roughly eighty rangers, then about a hundred plus that includes mentors, allies, and ranger kids. So I'm putting total count probably somewhere between two hundred to three hundred people."

"That many?" Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Keep in mind some of them are married to non rangers who know the secret, their kids, allies, mentors, and the possibility of a few people from ninja or Pai Zhuq academies. So yeah, that many. Alex is better with the numbers than I am. Do you think Ji would let us go?"

"Possibly," Jayden shrugged. "I mean, if it's full of former rangers, I'm sure there won't be a problem."

* * *

"So why are we out shopping again?"Mike asked as the eight rangers were walking around town, shopping for gifts. Well, it was mainly Alex and Amelia shopping, but since Ji had given them permission to attend the party, most of them were participating in the Yankee swap that was going to take place. They were all excited about getting to meet other rangers and learn about ranger history. Alex couldn't wait because he knew his girlfriend was going to be there and it had been a long time since he'd seen her.

"We said you didn't have to come if you didn't want to," the white ranger shrugged. "Amy and I have too many gifts to get."

"How do you afford them all?" Emily wondered. From what she knew, the twins had a huge family.

"Oh, we mainly get gifts for our sisters and their husbands and our nieces and nephews and a few other people we feel like getting gifts for that we will see on Christmas," Amelia explained. "Most of the time we get a bunch of gift cards for restaurants or stores and stuff. It just makes it easier and a bit less chaotic."

"But it's still always chaotic," Alex rolled his eyes. "Especially at the Christmas party."

Kevin frowned. "So does that mean we should be worried?"

"At any party where there's a lot of rangers, you have to expect people to get drunk, a bunch of sparring matches, and general chaos. Doesn't matter what exactly the party is for because that always happens."

"I think it'll be awesome," Antonio grinned. "I mean, I can't wait to meet other rangers. How many others were gold?"

"Two," Alex supplied off the top of his head. "One you've already met, which is one of our sisters, and the other was also the original red."

"Everything will hopefully run smoothly," Amelia assured. "It usually does."

* * *

Almost a week later, on the Saturday after they had gotten the invite, the rangers found themselves approaching Sarah's mansion. They had to conjure up a van using symbol power so they could fit everyone and the presents they had to bring. Amelia was riding shotgun as Jayden drove, the brunette giving him directions to get to her sister's house in Blue Bay Harbor. They had left early so they could get there on time and not miss the meal. As they turned onto the street, which surprisingly only had that one house, they noticed a bunch of cars. Amelia instructed Jayden to park anywhere, since they would have to walk the rest of the way.

When they finally approached the house, the other samurai's eyes widened. The house was not only huge, but also lit up with too many Christmas lights to count. It reminded them of the house in the movie _Deck the Halls, _though not quite as many lights. Amelia and Alex were carrying the bags of gifts they had for their nieces and nephews, as well as all the samurai's Yankee swap gifts. The Yankee swap gifts were wrapped in their ranger color, as all the Yankee swap gifts usually were at this party. It let whoever chose it know that the ranger it came from had that color. For those with more than one color, they found it very difficult to wrap.

By the time they reached the front door, Amelia dug out a key she had in case of emergencies and opened it. Inside, music was blaring, everybody was talking to everybody, people were dancing and just all over the place. Most of the samurai were unsure of what to think as Alex and Amelia led them through the house. None of the samurai were exactly paying attention, all suddenly becoming nervous about meeting former rangers, especially ones in their color.

"You guys finally made it," a voice caught their attention as they entered the room where the presents were being kept. Alex and Amelia had started unloading the bags, placing the gifts where they belonged. The others were looking around the room, noting all the decorations. They all turned to see a blonde haired woman in a blue shirt and dark blue jeans standing in one of the doorways. "Sarah thought she heard someone come in."

"I thought by leaving early we'd get here earlier," Alex muttered. "But it seems everyone's here already."

"Everyone who said they could make it is here now," the blonde nodded.

Amelia looked up at the blonde. "Tori, nice to see you again. This is…"

"I know who they are," Tori rolled her eyes. "Your sisters can't keep their mouths shut. They've already told everyone about you guys, and half of us have already met Jayden. From what I remember, I believe they said that Mia is pink, Emily is yellow, Mike is green, Kevin is blue, and Antonio is gold. We all know Jayden's the red. Did I get that right?"

The samurai all nodded. Tori smirked and leaned out of the doorway, looking into the next room. "Hey, Shane, you owe me ten bucks!"

"Aw man!" they heard a guy groan from the other room. Tori chuckled and turned back to the others.

"I'm Tori Bradley," she told the confused samurai. "Blue ninja storm. I control water. Don't mind the bets going on because it happens every year."

"What bets are already going on?" Amelia wondered, crumbling up one of the empty bags they had brought presents in.

"The one I just won that Shane started," Tori counted. "Who's gonna be the first to be considered drunk, who's going to start the sparring matches, who, out of those we know can, can eat the most at dinner without becoming full, and who's gonna be pranked by the male yellows first. I think that's it, but I don't doubt more will be started."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Of course. Where is everyone?"

"Ranger kids are upstairs scattered among the two game rooms," Tori explained. "Pinks are in the kitchen with the female yellows and us female blues, all of us gossiping and drinking if we can. The reds are in the living room reminiscing and talking about sports and such. Guy blues and guy yellows are having some sort of video game war. Everyone else is just scattered everywhere. Good luck finding the person you wanna find." She left the room, heading back toward where all the girls were hanging out.

"Well," Alex sighed. "I'm gonna go try and find Christie." He left the room.

Amelia looked to her teammates. "Come on. I'll give you the tour."

* * *

"_Silver bells  
Silver bells  
it's Christmas time  
in the city  
ring a ling  
hear them ring  
soon it will be Christmas day"_

Soon after the samurai had arrived, it was time for dinner. Everyone was seated at the very long table that was designed to fit all of them. Chatter was light and they were all talking to everyone. They were mainly seated by ranger color, and the rangers' kids at one end of the table. It helped keep things organized for the meal, and there was more than enough food to go around. Those who had bet on Rocky to win the eating bet won, as usual. Dustin and Chip had yet to pull their first prank, but everyone was waiting for it to come. Not long after dinner was desert, which there was still plenty of it to go around.

Once the meal was completely over, they had the Yankee swap. It was a little bit chaotic, trying to find everyone who was participating so they could draw their numbers. Once it had started, it went rather smoothly. Everyone was happy with what they had gotten from it, and people had gone to put their new gifts in their cars, making more room in the house. The party was still going on, and it would continue for a while longer.

Sparring matches had started up, a couple of green rangers being the first to do so. The samurai found themselves easily fitting in to the crowds of rangers. A lot of people were watching the sparring matches before participating in them themselves. Some people remained inside to do their own thing. Sarah had brought out the karaoke machine, and now some rangers were singing karaoke. A crowd was around them, watching whoever would go up there and sing. This crowd included Jayden and Amelia, who were sitting on one of the couches and cuddling as they watched.

"See?" the brunette looked up at her boyfriend. "This wasn't so bad."

"No," her shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

* * *

A/N: Ending this here. Up next is the first Christmas episode, so that should work out great. I have another samurai story out that will be updated slower than this one, called **House of Rangers.** You can find it under _**Crossovers **_of **House of Anubis **and **Power Rangers. **

Thanks to any and all readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing!


	21. Christmas Together, Friends Forever

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 21: Christmas Together, Friends Forever**

_A/N: So sorry for the long wait with updating this, but I was at a bit of a road block when it came to a couple of ideas I had for this chapter. I was going to do one thing, but then another idea popped into my head that clashed with the first one. However, since this is supposed to be a happy, upbeat Christmas episode, I decided to go with the last idea I had. _

_I apologize if this is gonna be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Christmas Eve was finally here, and everyone was happy and smiling. The Christmas party at Sarah's the previous week had been great, and they were all talking about it for a while afterward. Now that it was Christmas Eve, they had decided to spend all day decorating the house to make it seem more festive. Everyone but Emily and Antonio was in the living room, digging through a box of decorations. Emily was sending an email to her sister and Antonio had gone to spend the holidays with his father, since his father didn't know he was a samurai ranger.

"Now that's what I call a Christmas tree," Ji spoke, gaining everyone's attention. They turned toward him, spotting him holding a rather big Christmas tree for them to decorate.

"Awesome find!" Mike grinned as they walked over to it.

"It's the biggest one they had," Ji stated.

"It's looking a lot more like Christmas," Mia smiled. "Let's decorate! Do we have pink tinsel?"

Alex chuckled. "Let's get it up first."

* * *

A short while later, after getting the tree set up in a spot where they could decorate it, the rangers were all wondering how to decorate it. They had already put the lights on, red and gold tinsel, and some snowflake shaped ornaments. When Alex left the room to go check on the search for his and Amelia's parents, Jayden, Amelia, and Kevin decided to decorate Mike. After all, he was the green ranger, and green was the color of the tree. The most they had done was stick a bunch of bows on him. Amelia had hung bells around his ears, almost like earrings. Kevin went back to decorating the actual tree as he spotted Mia.

"Hey, Mia, did you find that tape?" he wondered. "Because we have a lot of presents to wrap."

"Here," Mia handed him the roll of tape. "I'm just going to check on my cookies in the oven real quick." She left the room and Kevin turned to the others.

"Oh, Mia's cookies," he groaned. "Can't wait."

"Remember when she almost burned down the kitchen cooking that chicken?" Mike chuckled, recalling that day perfectly.

Amelia frowned. "When was this?"

"It happened before you and Alex got here," Mike stated. "She was making a home cooked dinner for Kevin, who was staking out a kid's house. The kid was being targeted by a Nighlok, and he was the one who made sure nothing happened in the night."

"Mia was so sweet," Kevin added. "But that burnt chicken was so sour. I just didn't have the heart to tell her how bad it tasted."

"Is her cooking really that bad?" Amelia asked. She had tried it a few times before, but never really got the taste of it.

"Amy, you pretty much have a black hole for a stomach," Jayden reminded her. "You'd eat anything you're not allergic to and think it tastes good."

"True," Amelia shrugged. "Let's just get back to decorating this huge thing."

* * *

After dinner and after lighting up the Christmas tree, Amelia and Jayden had gone out on a date, since they hadn't been on one in a while. Everyone else stayed behind to finish wrapping presents. At least, that's what the red and orange rangers assumed. However, Alex had other ideas. He planned on spying on his sister's date, wanting to see what would happen. He knew a possibility, and he wanted to see if Jayden would go through with his thoughts. Jayden had talked to Alex about this, knowing it was only right to get permission from Amelia's family before doing what he planned to.

So once everything was done with wrapping and decorating, it was Alex's idea to go out to the movies. At least, that's what Ji thinks they were doing. After leaving the house, Alex told others his idea, and though unsure why he wanted to, they agreed. It would be something different to do and it was possible it would give them some blackmail material, if they wanted it.

When the group of five reached the restaurant Jayden and Amelia were in, they found a few bushes to hide in across the street. Through the window, they had a clear view of the table the red and orange rangers sat at. Alex had brought a pair of binoculars to get a closer look at what was happening. So far, all they had seen was the two talking, laughing, and eating dinner.

"So, why are we spying on them?" Kevin whispered, wanting to know.

Alex took one more look through the binoculars and smirked, seeing what he hoped for. "That's why," he pointed. Mia stole the binoculars from him and looked for herself.

"They're just having de…wait a minute, is he doing what I think he's doing?" she looked to the white ranger, who nodded.

"Let me see," Emily stole the binoculars. She looked to see what they saw. "Aw, that is so sweet!"

"What is?" Mike frowned. Emily handed him the binoculars and he took a look. "Dude…"

Kevin took the binoculars and looked for himself. Then he looked to the white ranger. "You do realize you just gained a new relative, right?"

"Why do you think I wanted to spy on them?" Alex scoffed. "I wanted to see if he would actually go through with it."

* * *

When they got home, Amelia was immediately dragged to the girls' room by Mia and Emily, both wanting to know what happened. Of course, they already knew, but they wanted to hear it from Amelia to confirm it. Amelia was grinning from the date, having not expecting what happened to happen. She was lost in her own little world, not wanting the night to end. "All right," Mia demanded when they finally got in their room. She locked the door behind them as the girls took a seat on the floor. "Spill. How'd did it go?"

"It was way better than I thought it would be," Amelia sighed happily.

"So what happened?" Emily urged. "What made it better than you thought it would be?"

Amelia grinned as she brought her hand up to show them. "He asked me to marry him."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was awoken by Mike shouting it was Christmas. The other rangers had slowly made their way to the common room to be greeted by an enthusiastic green ranger and a lit up Christmas tree with presents underneath it and snow. Snow covered the yard overnight, and it was still snowing when they got up. Events of the previous day were brought back to mind as they all took seats around the room. Amelia was cuddling with Jayden, the two having pushed their seats next to each other so they could do so. Everyone knew what happened last night on their date, even Ji, and they were all happy for the couple. Christmas wishes had been shared around the room.

Ji began passing out presents, all of which were color coded. He handed them each something, except for Mike. As if they were little kids, they couldn't help but shake the gifts before opening them. "Thank you, Ji," Jayden smiled up at the older man, after opening his gift.

"Oh, a new apron!" Mia grinned.

"It's a scarf!" Emily lit up. "I told you!" Kevin unwrapped a blanket. Ji kept handing out gifts to everyone but Mike, who was wondering where his presents were.

Jayden ended up getting a baseball glove as well. Both he and Amelia got more pills from Leanne, the ones that would prevent them from turning into babies again. Amelia also got her other meds from the red head, as usual. She ended getting a sketchbook and a new art set as well. Alex ended up getting a couple science books and a new hat. Mia got a new cookbook, to which everyone suggested she read it. Kevin got a new watch because his old one was slow by three seconds. Emily had gotten her scarf and a few other things as well.

When the unwrapping of gifts was over, Mike was still the only one who didn't have anything. "Did Santa forget me?" he asked. All of them looked up at Ji, knowing smirks on their faces.

"Now wait," the older man began. "I think there's an envelope under the tree." He bent down and picked it up, handing it to the green ranger, who looked slightly disappointed that there was nothing more. He opened it and read it.

"'Go to the front door,'" he read. Then he got up and ran toward the door, the others following him. He pushed open the front doors to see a green motorbike with a giant bow on it. "No way!" He turned around and gave giant hugs to laughing rangers. "Thanks, guys, so much!"

"Here," Kevin handed him his jacket. "Go for it."

"Have fun!" Emily called after him.

Mike sped off on his new bike.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," everyone cheered as they toasted the holiday with cups of hot chocolate. Mike had yet to come back and they were starting to wonder what was taking so long. When he finally did come in, the others noticed he was covered in a bit of snow.

"Mike?" Mia frowned. "I didn't hear your bike outside. Did you run out of gas?"

"No," he shook his head. "I gave it away." This shocked all of them. Mike was the last person they would expect to do something like that. Seeing their shocked faces, he decided to explain. "I saw these guys at the park who had nothing at all, and it made me think of everything I have here with all of you. I wanted them to have something special, so I gave it to them."

"Mike," Emily grinned, moving to give him a hug. "You're something else."

Kevin nodded. "You got some real Christmas spirit."

* * *

A/N: Well, once again, sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it!

Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
